A Million Reasons
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Él casi la mata una vez. Cinco años después, lo consigue cuando destruye todo lo que ella ama. Pero un salto a otro mundo pone a Ginny Weasley de vuelta frente a su peor pesadilla, Tom Riddle. Claro, él aún no es Lord Voldemort... del todo. Pero está cerca de serlo, y Ginny lo sabe ¿Qué hará ella? Hay un millón de razones por las cuales las cosas pueden salir mal...
1. Preludio

No hay muchos fics en español de Tom/Ginny. Y ya sé, ¿otra vez viajes en el tiempo? Pero tengo esta obsesión, y hasta ahora no he encontrado una historia que me resulte convincente, así que la estoy escribiendo yo misma.

Seria muy feliz si alguien más lee esta historia y me deja saber su opinión con un review, :)

* * *

 _"Estoy tan cansada de estar aqui,  
reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles.  
Y si tu tienes que dejarme,  
desearía que tan solo te fueras  
Por que tu presencia aun  
perdura aqui  
Y no me dejará sola" My Inmortal, Evanescence._

* * *

 **Preludio**

1,2,3…

Ginny, de cuatro años, jugando a las escondidas con Ron, cerrando los ojos y contando.

4,5,6…

Ginny, a los 11 años, contando los pasos que marcaban la distancia entre Harry y ella.

7,8,9…

Puede seguir contando mucho más.

Ahora cuenta muertos.

Harry.

Fred.

Mamá y papá.

Tom, su mejor amigo, la traicionó una vez y casi la mata. Cinco años después, otra monstruosa versión de él mismo consiguió hacerlo.

Hermione.

Ron.

Neville.

Luna.

Sus mejores amigos.

Percy.

Estúpido Percy, cuando apenas estaba pensando en perdonarle. ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto? Debió hacerlo en el momento en el que su hermano llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres. Percy se había muerto sin que ella le dijera que todo estaba perdonado, que a pesar de todo lo quería. Y ahora ya no puede hacerlo.

Tonks.

Remus.

Pobre Teddy Lupin, que no crecería con ellos. Tonks habría sido la mejor de las madres…

George fue capturado, cuando ayudaba a Bill y a Fleur a escapar. Ginny espera que lo logren, que en algún rincón del mundo su sobrino pueda crecer a salvo. Quien sabe qué harán con George. O con Charlie. Como Weasleys, traidores a la sangre más allá de todo remedio, están condenados.

Ginny sabe que pronto la encontrarán, y por eso debe darse prisa. Al desaparecer se llevará con ella la copa - el horrcrux que debe ser destruido, la tarea que Harry le dio a Neville y que éste pasó a ella con su último aliento, antes de morir.

Es lo único que se le ocurre, porque no tiene tiempo. Mira al velo, ¿encontrará algo de paz del otro lado? Es un misterio, pero una parte de ella tiene la esperanza de que pueda volver a reunirse con las personas que ella ama, todos los que fueron perdidos en la guerra. Un día, está segura, Voldemort será derrotado. ¿Pero de qué le sirve eso a ella, si no tendrá con quién compartir ese día?

Al oír una de las puertas de la sala abrirse, cruza.


	2. Cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar

_Hubo días en que el sol fue tal cruel que todas las lágrimas se volvieron polvo, y yo simplemente supe que mis ojos se estaban secando para siempre." Celine Dion, It's all coming back to me now._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar.**

Ginny abre los ojos despacio. Luego de esa oscuridad, la luz resulta cegadora. Pero entonces esas sensaciones, el olor a césped y tierra mojada que se cuela con la brisa que entra por la ventana, la forma en que su piel se eriza por el frío, todo parece muy real.

\- Pensé que ya no despertarías, pequeña. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz conocida hace que ella se incorpore en la cama, y su corazón da un salto al ver a Sirius Black.

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Estás…

Ella lo mira, confundida, y luego mira sus propias manos, que ya están cubiertas de sangre y cortes.

\- ¿Estoy muerta?

\- No, Ginny, estás tan viva como yo.

La chica parpadeó. ¿Viva? Y Sirius estaba allí, Sirius, a quien había visto por última vez hacía más de un año, ese fatídico día en que todos lo dieron por muerto…

Entonces Ginny se levantó de la cama y abrazó al hombre, que devolvió el abrazo y le dio unas palmadas de confort en la espalda.

\- Está muerto. Harry está muerto. – le dice a la única persona que queda que llorará su pérdida tanto como ella. Los ojos del hombre pierden el brillo que adquirieron al encontrarla a ella – y mamá y papá, todos… - las lágrimas empapan las ropas de Sirius - Salté del velo… perdimos la guerra, y todos estaban muertos, estaban a punto de capturarme y la copa… ¡la copa! ¿Sirius, encontraste la copa conmigo?

\- ¿Copa? No, cuando te encontré ayer en el bosque, no tenías nada contigo.

Ella hiperventila. ¿La robaron?

Sirius dice que es poco probable, pocas personas llegan a esa parte del bosque y la cabaña que él se ha construido, están protegidos por muchos encantamientos que impiden que otros se acerquen al lugar donde, él cree, tiene que haber algún tipo de conexión con otros mundos. El lugar donde el velo los ha dejado varados.

Sea como sea, él no ha encontrado manera de regresar, así que esos últimos años ha estado tratando de construirse una vida, mientras seguía buscando una manera… pero ahora sabe que Harry se ha ido.

\- ¿Y dónde estamos, exactamente? – pregunta Ginny.

\- En el pasado. 1944, para ser exactos.

* * *

En el pasado, pero tal vez no sea el pasado del mundo que conocen, aunque Sirius diga que todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora parece ser, al menos, muy similar. En alguna parte hay Wealeys, Blacks, Potters… sólo que no los que ellos quieren ver.

Si podía retroceder en el tiempo, ¿Por qué no a un tiempo en el que pudiera abrazar a sus padres, reír con sus hermanos, y amar a Harry?

No, 1944.

Atrás en el tiempo, a un lugar donde las personas que ella ama no están, la abandonan, y sólo queda Tom. Fiel, leal Tom.

Se supone que debería estar feliz, no debe preocuparse por Mortífagos persiguiéndola, y tiene a Sirius, al menos a alguien conocido que está feliz de tenerla allí. Pero ella simplemente no puede.

Los fantasmas le susurran al oído, pero cada vez que ella intentan acercarse más, éstos se desvanecen.

El único que no la abandona, aunque ella le grita en las noches que se marche, es Tom.

"¿Por qué me traicionaste antes, Tom? Yo confié en ti, pero es tu culpa que todos estén muertos ahora."

"Eras una niña tonta, Ginny, tenías que crecer." Le responde él.

Crecer de la manera más dolorosa. En el camino, se ha hecho pedazos. Ginny quiere que Harry llegue a defenderla de Tom, pero la historia no se repite a sí misma, porque ella ya no tiene once años. A veces, no parece que sea así.

Pasan unas semanas antes de que Sirius le diga que debe ir a Hogwarts. Habían pensado antes que no sería necesario, pero al verla en ese estado… mirando a la nada, en silencio, y gritando en las noches de pesadillas que no la dejan descansar…

\- Vas a ir, tienes que estar en contacto con otras personas de tu edad. Además, podrás terminar tu educación.

\- Tú podrías enseñarme.

\- Ya he hablado con el profesor Dippet. Las clases en Hogwarts comenzaron hace dos semanas, pero él ha aceptado recibir a Ginevra Gamp, mi hija.

Ginny suspira. No le quedan muchas fuerzas para negarse o negociar, algo que la Ginny antes del apocalipsis hubiera hecho. Y Sirius es todo lo que tiene ahora, ¿por qué no dejarle creer que puede ayudarla?

\- Está bien. Gracias por todo, Sirius.

* * *

El castillo está intacto. Majestuoso, como antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, como antes de que Snape y los Carrow se apoderaran del colegio. Antes del fin.

Ginny llega a Hogwarts un día después de haber aceptado lo que Sirius cree necesario para ella, en la tarde, luego de haber pasado a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para retomar sus estudios. Él le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, le pide que se cuide y escriba, y ella promete hacerlo, aunque probablemente lo olvide después.

\- Señorita Gamp, adelante, pase. – es extraño ver a alguien más en el asiento que siempre le ha pertenecido a Dumbledore. A excepción de ese último nefasto año.

Ginevra Gamp había vivido en Portland, Oregon hasta la desafortunada muerte de su madre y sus hermanos en un accidente, un año atrás. Entonces su padre y ella regresaron a Inglaterra, a comenzar de nuevo.

Al menos esa última parte no es mentira.

Dippet no hace demasiadas preguntas, le da la bienvenida, y le informa de las fechas en que debe tomar los T.I.M.O.S durante el próximo mes (otra vez, estúpidos exámenes, pero no importa, después de todo ya lo logró la primera vez), para estar a la par del calendario académico, y finalmente que debe pasar la prueba del sombrero seleccionador. Ginny sólo asiente, de todas formas sabe qué casa le corresponderá.

"Una Weasley, eh? Interesante, las cosas que has visto, las cosas que puedes lograr. Ah, pero también veo cierto temor, un poder y una ambición enterrada. Creo saber quiénes pueden ayudarte a volver a sacar a flote esas virtudes…"

\- ¡Slytherin!

Que la lleve el diablo.

\- ¿Slytherin?

\- Excelente, excelente. Déjeme llamar a un prefecto que le muestre…

Alguien toca la puerta en ese momento.

\- Adelante.

\- Profesor Dippet, le he traido los horarios y turnos de patrulla de los prefectos – Ginny se paraliza al reconocer esa voz, antes siquiera de verlo. Lo siente a sus espaldas, quemándole en la corta distancia que los separa.

\- Excelente, Tom. Puedes dejármelo aquí. Ahora, ¿nos harías un favor? Ésta es Ginevra Gamp, una nueva compañera de Slytherin. Señorita Gamp, éste es Tom Riddle, Premio Anual y Prefecto de su casa.

Estúpido, estúpido bastardo, persiguiéndola en sus sueños, en su pasado, en presente, en su futuro.

Los ojos oscuros de él se posan en los de ella, y luego sonríe encantadoramente.

Definitivamente, Tom.

\- Es un placer, Señorita Gamp.

Cuando él extiende su mano hacia ella, Ginny siente ganas de salir corriendo. Correr hasta perderse, ¿porque qué tan mala puede ser su suerte? Se ha tenido que topar de nuevo con su peor pesadilla.

Pero no corre. En lugar de eso, inhala profundamente y se obliga a extender la mano. Él no la conoce, después de todo. Y por una vez, ella tiene alguna ventaja sobre su antiguo mejor amigo.

\- Llámame Ginny, por favor.


	3. El Final del Abismo

_Hola! ¿Alguien por aqui? Reviews?_

* * *

 _"Hubo noches en que el viento era tan frío que mi cuerpo se congelaba en la cama si yo tan sólo escuchaba afuera de la ventana."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El final del abismo.**

Camina en silencio durante un rato, Ginny más concentrada que nada en fingir que no reconoce todos los pasillos por los que están caminando en ese momento.

\- Es inusual que Hogwarts reciba una alumna luego de que el curso inicie. – dice entonces Tom, mirándola sólo un momento – Y además en el séptimo año.

\- Fui educada en casa. Me han permitido tomar las clases normalmente, de acuerdo a mi edad, pero debo tomar en breve todos los exámenes que ustedes tomaron en su quinto año en Hogwarts.

\- Gamp, una familia de sangre pura muy antigua, pensé que ya no quedaba ningún miembro vivo.

\- ¿Estás interrogándome? – pregunta Ginny, arqueando una ceja.

Tom se detiene un momento para sonreírle.

\- No, ciertamente no.

Mentiroso. Es su necesidad por saberlo todo, por controlarlo todo.

Ginny sonríe de vuelta.

\- En realidad, mi padre ha vivido casi toda su vida en América, sólo regresamos hace un año, tal vez sea por eso. – decide molestarlo - Pero si tengo sangre pura o no, no lo sé. Nunca me ha parecido una cosa importante.

Tom frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero la expresión desaparece tan pronto como aparece, y ella, agotada por tener que estar a su lado y conversar con el chico por tan solo unos minutos, camina a su lado en silencio.

* * *

Ella se retira a la cama temprano, ignorando las conversaciones de las otras chicas del cuarto. Un par de ellas se acercaron a hablarle antes, Fiona y Claire. Dentro de todo, las chicas no están mal para ser Slytherin. Pero además de una corta conversación contándoles lo que en verdad querían saber (quién era, cuál era el nombre de su familia, por qué había llegado de improviso a Hogwarts) Ginny realmente no se sentía de humor ser parte de un grupo.

No ese día, al menos. A la Ginny antes del desastre le encantaba reir y hacer amigos. Pero estas niñas parecen estar a una distancia abismal, los horrores que ella ha visto y que ellas jamás podrían imaginar los separan.

La cabeza le da vueltas, y ella culpa al encuentro anterior con Tom Riddle.

Lo odia.

Lo odia.

"Eres una niña estúpida, Ginny. ¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar ahora?"

Si Tom está en su séptimo año, ya ha abierto la cámara de los secretos y Myrtle está muerta.

Ella piensa en Neville muriendo, su respiración haciéndose dificultosa mientras ella intenta sin éxito cerrar la herida que le ha atravesado el estómago. "Tienes que destruir la Copa, Ginny. Harry… Harry quería que yo destruyera la Copa?"

"¿Qué Copa? ¿Por qué?"

"Es… Horrocrux… hay que destruir la Copa para matar a Voldemort."

Ginny llora y asiente, vuelve a llorar.

¿Qué, exactamente, es un horrocrux? Debe averiguarlo, y ella presagia en su futuro largas horas en la biblioteca, probablemente en secciones más que prohibidas. Todo lo que esté relacionado con Tom Riddle sólo puede significar magia muy oscura y perversa.

Tal vez deba decirle a Sirius, pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que no puede hacer eso. Decide que tratará a este idiota como si fuera una persona distinta a Voldemort, ya que técnicamente no lo es aún. Sólo que un día lo será.

Pero hacer eso, tratar a Tom como una entidad aparte del hombre responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos, es la única manera en que ella puede soportarlo.

Estúpido Tom.

Finalmente, luego de que todas las chicas se hayan acostado y las luces del dormitorio del séptimo año se hayan apagado, Ginny renuncia a poder dormir esa noche.

Busca un cómodo lugar frente a la chimenea, y deja que el verde se impregne en sus pupilas.

* * *

En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Merrythought decide que ese día todos los Slytherins harán dupla con un Gryffindor, pero pone a Ginny y Tom juntos para practicar hechizos no verbales.

\- Pero profesora, ¿por qué Riddle y yo juntos? Los dos somos Slytherin.

\- Ehr, ¿es así, cierto? Mi memoria debe estar fallándome. Muy bien, Gamp. – se volteó hacia los otros pares y preguntó - ¿Un Gryffindor libre para trabajar con el Sr. Riddle?

Silencio sepulcral.

\- Muy bien, parece que tendrán que ser ustedes dos.

Ginny bufó. Al parecer, nadie más se atreve a practicar con Riddle, lo cual era más que entendible, quien sabe las cosas que él hace a los demás estudiantes, ¿pero por qué la profesora tiene que hacer público ese rechazo como acaba de hacerlo? ¿Qué clase de profesora…

\- ¿Algún problema, Gamp?

Ella arquea una ceja.

\- Ninguno, Riddle.

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida.

\- Pensé que tal vez estabas asustada.

Ella se siente de pronto revitalizada, un cosquilleo recorre su brazo mientras alista la varita.

\- Nunca.

Entonces comienzan.

Ginny aprendió magia no verbal durante el tiempo en que reactivó el Ejército de Dumbledore con Luna y Neville. Enfrentando a los mortífagos más enclenques resultaba fácil, fácil adivinar los movimientos y los hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaban. Pero Tom es, por supuesto, algo diferente. Se mueve con gracia y rapidez, y ella se encuentra pronto jadeando para esquivar por poco sus ataques o para contrarrestarlos a tiempo. Una vez casi logra darle con un Reducto, pero por lo demás él rechazaba todos sus intentos con facilidad.

En lugar de desanimarse, ella sonríe.

 _¡Stupefy!_

Él sonríe también.

 _¡Desmaius!_

Al final, la profesora Merrythought tiene que decirles que paren por, al parecer, han hecho más que suficiente. Y los demás estudiantes los miran con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencos.

\- No estás mal, Gamp.

Ella ha sobrevivido un duelo contra Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort en proceso.

\- Gracias. Tú tampoco, Riddle.

Esa noche, Ginny busca en la sección prohibida, pasa la noche entera buscando. Y la siguiente. Nada sobre los Horrcruxes.

* * *

En la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Ginny pasa cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques. Reconoce inmediatamente al fortachón que está acarreando leñas hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, aunque sea muchísimos años más joven que cuando ella lo conoció.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? – pregunta a una chica que camina al lado suyo.

Es una Gryffindor, que la mira con desdén y voltea para otro lado. Es estúpido, como pueden tratarla así sin siquiera conocerla, sólo por la casa a la que pertenece.

¿Alguna vez ella habrá hecho lo mismo? Ciertamente tuvo sus percances con Malfoy, con Pansy y con otros, pero todos esos eran unos idiotas que se lo merecían.

\- Ese es Rubeus Hagrid. Era un alumno del colegio, aunque como puedes darte cuenta, no completamente humano – dijo Lyssa McMillan, una de las chicas con las que comparte cuarto, dándole una mirada de desdén a Hagrid. – El año pasado lo expulsaron, pero el profesor Dippet decidió dejarlo quedarse alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué lo expulsaron? – pregunta Ginny con curiosidad.

\- Por matar a una estudiante el año pasado.

\- Pero no creo que haya sido él, Lyssa – dice otro chico, que Ginny cree que se apellida Rosier – creo que el responsable de los ataques fue realmente el heredero de Slytherin, alguien que intentaba deshacerse de todos los asquerosos sangre-sucia…

Ginny no quiere seguir escuchando, sobre todo porque ahora sabe también que Hagrid había sido expulsado por culpa de Tom, por los actos atroces que Tom había cometido. ¿Harry lo había sabido? Probablemente, pero nunca le dijo nada.

\- Bueno, pero lo expulsaron por una razón.

 _"Si,"_ piensa Ginny, " _porque Tom es un maldito."_

* * *

Ginny vuelve a buscar esa noche. Y la siguiente, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra. Un libro que le dice qué son los malditos Horrcruxes.

No le gusta para nada, porque ahora sabe más de lo que le gustaría saber sobre el diario de Tom Riddle, su querido ex mejor amigo. ¿Será que el diario ya es un horrcrux?

Cuando regresa a la sala común de Slytherin y se echa en el sofá que da a la ventana y a las aguas del lago, su nuevo lugar favorito, vuelve a pensar en Neville, en sus últimos instantes.

Fred.

Percy.

Ron

Harry.

Hermione.

Luna.

Mamá y papá.

Todos se han ido, ¿de qué servirá lo que pueda hacer con lo que sabe sobre Tom Riddle? Nunca los volverá a ver.

 _"Pero en este mundo tal vez existirán otros Fred y George, otro Ron, otro Harry, otro Neville…"_

Ginny no volverá a ver a su familia, pero tal vez puede ayudar a que las cosas sean distintas para otras personas. Entonces llora de nuevo, llora por horas hasta no poder más, pero esta será la última vez.


	4. Todos tenemos secretos

**Hola! Volví con un nuevo capítulo del fic, para quienes estén por ahí con ganas de leer uno de mis improbables/imposibles pairings. Si hay alguien por ahí leyendo, por favor alégrenme la vida con un review :) ya sea para darme tomatazos o sugerencias, lo que sea.**

 **También he cambiado el título de la historia, ahora "A Million Reasons"**

* * *

 _"Cuéntame tus secretos, y hazme tus preguntas, oh, volvamos al principio." The Scientist, Coldplay._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Todos tienen secretos.**

 _"Querido Sirius,_

 _Sorprendentemente, no está tan mal. Espero no me destierres por haber sido seleccionada en Slytherin (créeme, ha sido un golpe duro para mi, pero estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con ello) No todos en Slytherin están tan mal: ayer finalmente conocí a dos chicos, Olive Wilkes y Mattheus Vance, ¿te suenan de alguna parte, tal vez algún hijo o nieto?, que no han realizado ni siquiera un comentario sobre el estatus de sangre de los demás. Creo que seguiré hablando con ellos._

 _Ah, y el capitán del equipo de quidditch, Crockett, me ha dicho que a pesar de que el equipo esté completo puedo tomar una prueba este sábado para quedar como suplente._

 _¡Dumbledore es tan joven, no lo puedo creer!_

 _A veces me siento un poco fuera de lugar en el castillo, todo tan extraño, pero en cierto modo creo que está bien._

 _Gracias por todo. Un fuerte abrazo."_

Tal vez debería decirle a Sirius sobre Tom.

Pero no, no puede.

Ella envía la lechuza y luego baja despacio al comedor, todavía es temprano y tiene suficiente tiempo antes de que la clase de DCAO comience. Luego de dos semanas de clase con la profesora Merrythought poniéndola como compañera de Tom, Ginny finalmente entiende por qué: no es que todos los estudiantes le teman a Tom (aterradoramente, él es tan querido por todos como lo era para la Ginny Weasley de 11 años), sino que ninguno está a su altura en las clases.

Estúpido genio.

Trabajar con él, en realidad, no es malo. Casi siempre están en silencio, lo cual a Ginny le resulta cómodo (la otra Ginny, antes de la guerra, adoraba hablar y reír, pero ahora ella sólo quiere paz) y siempre acaban rápido las tareas. Pero Tom parece estar igual de cómodo que ella con ese arreglo, porque acaban trabajando juntos en Pociones y en Transformaciones también.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan talentoso, tan brillante, tan… "Detente, Ginny"

\- ¿Puedes hacer un patronus? – pregunta entonces con curiosidad, en voz baja.

Se supone que están utilizando magia no verbal para destransformar sus copas en los objetos que eran originalmente. Él ya lo ha conseguido, ella todavía.

\- Un patronus… ¿para qué necesitaría de algo así? – pregunta él, como si el encantamiento fuera algo totalmente trivial.

\- Para protegerte, obviamente.

\- Ciertamente, un patronus no es de mucha utilid-

\- Entonces, no puedes hacerlo – le reta ella.

¿Tom Riddle tenía suficientes recuerdos felices para producir un encantamiento patronus?

Tom frunce el ceño. No le gusta la manera en que ella le desafía. Los ojos de Ginny destellan, y él extiende el brazo, murmurando muy bajo las palabras.

\- Expecto Patronum.

Su encantamiento ilumina la sala, pero no adquiere una forma específica.

\- Pensé que tú no tendrías problemas con un Patronus Corpóreo, siendo tan brillante en todo lo que haces, Tom.

\- Bueno, - él sonríe torcidamente – nadie puede ser perfecto, ¿o si?

\- Expecto Patronum.

El Patronus de Ginny galopa por la sala, atrayendo la atención de todos. Tom sonríe, pero la está asesinando mil veces con la mirada.

\- Oh, excelente demonstración, señorita Gamp – dice entonces el profesor Dumbledore, acercándose con una sonrisa hacia ellos – pero creo que tiene otro trabajo por hacer.

\- Claro, lo siento, profesor – ella mira al chico a su lado y agrega – Tom y yo sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Dumbledore los observa por un momento, sus ojos van a Tom, se detienen en él, y asiente.

\- Por supuesto, pero ahora, por favor sigan trabajando.

Cuando salen de clase, Ginny cree que es el momento en que Tom le lanzará una imperdonable o al menos le dará una amenaza de muerte. Sin embargo, eso no sucede. Los dos caminan en silencio hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Ginny decide acercarse a Olive y a Lyssa con una sonrisa y hacer un intento por tener amigas, o al menos parecer que las tiene (Ginny recuerda la forma en que Lyssa McMillan habló de Hagrid, y no le gusta esa chica, pero es algo mejor que el resto del grupo, y ella sólo tiene que encajar) así que las escucha hablar de chicos, se quejan de algunas clases, y se ríen de los Gryffindor (luego de que hayan hecho suficientes desplantes en sus primeros días en el colegio, Ginny se encuentra a si misma disfrutando de burlarse de los Leones)

Entonces, por un breve momento, ella gira la cabeza y se topa con la mirada oscura de Tom Riddle, observándola.

"¿Quién eres?" es su pregunta silenciosa. Ella casi puede oír su voz, preguntándole.

Así que Ginny le sonríe, y vuelve a su conversación con las chicas.

* * *

\- Eres bastante bueno con los animales – dice Ginny, dando unos pasos más hacia dónde está Hagrid, en la entrada del bosque, alimentando a un todavía pequeño hipogrifo.

Él la mira con desconfianza, sobre todo al notar los colores de su uniforme que delatan la casa a la que pertenece.

\- No hay grandes secretos. Sólo hay que ser amable con ellos.

Ella sonríe.

\- Soy Ginny. ¿Tú eres Hagrid, cierto? El nuevo guardabosques. – extiende el brazo y le ofrece su mano como saludo. Él titubea un poco, pero luego estrecha su mano con la suya, más grande y llena de cayos. – No te preocupes, no todos en Slytherin somos serpientes venenosas.

\- Pfff.

Esto tal vez sea difícil. Tiene que hacer que Hagrid confíe en ella. Tiene que.

¿Cómo es que Tom pudo culpar a Hagrid por los ataques, y cómo puede ella desenmascararlo? Si ella supiera toda la verdad, tal vez pueda ayudar al guardabosques.

\- Bueno, de cualquier manera, estoy interesada en aprender más sobre criaturas mágicas, y nuestro profesor actual no es un muy buen guía que digamos, así que me estaba preguntando si tal vez podrías mostrarme un poco del bosque, en alguna ocasión.

\- El bosque está prohibido para los alumnos…

\- ¿No hay manera de negociar eso?

\- No.

Ginny se encoge de hombros.

\- Qué pena. Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¡Cuídate, Hagrid!

Intentará de nuevo otro día.

* * *

Él la ve desde la torre de Astronomía, otra vez deteniéndose en la casa del guardabosques. Por lo que ha oído, no es la primera vez, otros compañeros de casa la han visto conversar con él, y durante el almuerzo ese mismo día McMillan le ha estado preguntando qué pretende al mezclarse con esa gente.

De una cosa está seguro: no puede traer nada bueno. Él puede verlo, tras la oscuridad de sus ojos chocolate, que a veces destellan cuando lo mira, como si ella conociera sus secretos. Lo cual es imposible, pero Tom también la ha observado lo suficiente como para saber que es inteligente, y que si indaga lo suficiente, acabará siendo una molestia.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con tus amistades, Gamp. – le dice durante las clases de Encantamientos.

Ella no debería tenerle miedo, claro que no. Él aun no es del todo Lord Voldemort (aunque sabe que es el apodo con el que se refieren a él su círculo de "amigos", en murmullos que ella ha podido oír por allí). Pero por un solo instante la mano que sostiene la varita pierde fuerza, cuando se da cuenta de que él sabe, de que él la ha estado observando sin que ella lo notase.

\- ¿Tener cuidado? Pero si Olive y Lyssa son inofensivas. – dice, arqueando las cejas.

\- Me refiero a tu amigo el guardabosques.

\- Oh. De todas maneras, no entiendo tu advertencia, _Tom_. Hagrid me parece un buen chico.

La clase acaba, pero mientras recogen sus libros él aún tiene tiempo.

\- No dije que no lo fuera. – dice Tom con una leve sonrisa – Hagrid es un buen chico, pero tiene algunos pasatiempos peligrosos, no es alguien que use la razón, y sin querer crea situaciones peligrosas para las personas que lo rodean. Créeme, no quieres ponerte en una situación de vida o muerte por culpa de ese chico, Gamp.

"Una situación de vida o muerte que yo podría provocar," lee ella.

\- Me siento halagada por tu preocupación, Tom. Pero créeme, sé cómo cuidar de mi misma.

Él le sonríe encantadoramente.

\- Claro que sí, simplemente te estaba dando un consejo. Como amigo.

Un amigo.

 _"Estoy tan feliz… es como un amigo que puedo llevar en el bolsillo."_

El recuerdo llega veloz a ella en ese momento, viendo la amable sonrisa de Tom, tan sincero, tan preocupado por ella… siempre capaz de engatusar a las personas cuando así lo necesita.

Sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los de ella. Y Ginny siente entonces una fea sensación en el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar. Siente, también, lo que él está intentando hacer, pero no se lo permitirá.

\- Por supuesto, Tom – dice, forzando tanto como puede una sonrisa. – Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que he olvidado algo importante en el cuarto.

Entonces, casi corriendo, se aleja de él, intentando respirar.

Porque hay cosas que durante años ella ha fingido que no recuerda, pero que están ahí. Todos los días finge que siempre ha odiado a Tom, pero no siempre fue así. Érase una vez, ella cayó por sus falsas palabras… una vez, ella lo quiso de verdad.

\- Pero era una mentira, idiota – se dice a sí misma – Todo él es una mentira.

* * *

Ella se aleja rápidamente, casi corriendo, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Pero no se ha ido lo suficientemente rápido como para que a Tom se le escapara el repentino pánico en sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

Y además, sabe de Oclumancia.

Ginnevra Gamp sabe algo sobre él, de eso no tiene duda. Pero, ¿qué?

Necesita conocer todos sus secretos.

No hay problema, intentará de nuevo otro día.


	5. Persiguiéndonos las colas

**Capítulo 4. Persiguiéndonos las colas.**

Cuando llega Halloween, Ginny se asombra de ver de nuevo el castillo decorado y los estudiantes caminando con entusiasmo hacia el gran comedor para el desayuno. Claro, aquí todo es normal, no hay peligros cerca (al menos, los demás no los perciben)

\- Ginny, - le dice Olive luego de que ella se siente a su lado en la mesa – Tom está mirando hacia aquí otra vez.

\- Déjalo – responde ella en un susurro – no lo mires.

Desde que le advirtió sobre Hagrid e intentó usar legilimencia con ella, Tom ha estado vigilándola constantemente. Siguen trabajando juntos en casi todas las clases, encontrándose en las reuniones del Club Slug, y conversando civilizadamente siempre que coinciden en un lugar, pero simplemente están jugando un juego. Él pregunta sobre su familia, Ginny le cuenta una parte (que su madre y hermanos están muertos) y a cambio él le revela que ha crecido en un orfanato (pero eso ella ya lo sabía, porque se lo dijo antes, en el diario) y ese es un intento de ganarse su confianza, igual que todas las sonrisas y la cordialidad.

Pero no le ha funcionado hasta ahora, y Ginny no sabe qué es lo que Tom pretende descubrir, pero obviamente no está contento. Así que la observa, como en esos momentos, tanto que los demás también comienzan a notarlo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – dice Lyssa, sonriendo – Muy pocas chicas han logrado llamar la atención de Tom en todo este tiempo en el colegio, pero parece que tú le interesas mucho.

Ella no puede evitarlo. Mira en la dirección de Tom, que está rodeado de su pandilla de siempre (Mulciber, Nott y los otros idiotas) pero sin prestarles atención, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando ella al fin posa sus ojos en él, y Ginny le sonríe de vuelta antes de volver a sus amigas.

\- No le intereso de la manera que tú crees, Lyssa.

\- ¿Y de qué manera entonces?

 _"Tal vez le intereso como alimento de basilisco."_

Ella se encoge de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Es Tom Riddle. Creo que nadie puede saber en qué está pensando realmente.

* * *

Ginny pasa por allí todas las semanas, llevándole galletas que ha recogido de la cocina, cortesía de los elfos domésticos, y ambos se sientan un rato a tomar té, mientras Hagrid habla con entusiasmo de las nuevas criaturas que ha encontrado, las cosas que descubre en el bosque. En cambio, ella le cuenta lo que dicen los profesores en el Gran Comedor y en las clases, y las cosas que está aprendiendo mientras se acercan los exámenes ÉXTASIS. A ella le agrada este joven Hagrid, ahora que existe más confianza entre ellos.

Olive y Lyssa pueden ser sus amigas, una más que la otra, pero amigas por el bien de las apariencias y para cuidarse las espaldas. Hagrid es más un amigo de verdad.

Ambos están solos en el mundo. Bueno, Ginny tiene a Sirius ahora, una persona en quien sabe que puede apoyarse siempre que lo necesite. Y Hagrid tiene a Dumbledore, quien a pesar de que Dippet y las demás autoridades en el consejo escolar quisieran echarlo lejos de Hogwarts, defendió a Hagrid para que se quedara allí, cerca del castillo, con un techo bajo el cual dormir y los medios para no morir de hambre.

Pero no es lo mismo a tener a sus familias, nunca lo será.

Esa tarde de Halloween, también se encuentran luego de clases, antes de que ella deba ir a la fiesta del Club Slug.

\- ¿Pero no puedes curar al Thestral más rápido con una varita?

\- Ginny, ¿cuál varita? Ya sabes que tengo prohibido tener una de por vida…

Ella resopla.

\- Eso es totalmente injusto. Que te hayan quitado la varita, que te hayan expulsado del colegio. Mira, Hagrid, sé que a ti no te gusta hablar de lo que sucedió, pero yo lo he escuchado todo en el colegio, sé por qué te expulsaron… pero no fuiste tú el que atacó a esos estudiantes, Hagrid, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no les dijiste a los profesores?

Hagrid frunce el ceño.

\- Intenté… pero nadie me creyó, excepto Dumbledore, pero no tuvo caso.

Ginny quiere ayudar a Hagrid, porque él se merece algo mejor y porque Tom Riddle debe ser desenmascarado. Quizá este es el momento en que él finalmente le dirá la verdad.

\- Dicen que tú tenías un monstruo dentro del castillo, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Él mira para el suelo, avergonzado.

\- Eso es verdad. – alzó la vista para mirar a Ginny y aseguró - ¡Pero no fue Aragog, juro que no fue Aragog!

\- Hagrid, ¿qué es, exactamente, Aragog?

Hay un momento de duda, él no quiere decirle. Y Ginny está segura en ese momento de que ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe de esta criatura que Hagrid tanto quiere proteger.

\- No le diré a nadie, Hagrid. Pero si me dices la verdad, entonces encontraré la manera de ayudarte.

\- ¿No le dirás a nadie de Aragog?

\- Te prometo que no diré ni haré nada que pueda lastimar a esta… criatura.

\- Aragog es una acromántula. Aun no llega a la adultez, yo la encontré cuando era muy pequeña y la crié en el castillo.

Acromántula. Arañas gigantes y asesinas en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Oh, Hagrid, por las barbas de Merlín… ¡las acromántulas son peligrosísimas!

\- ¡Pero no fue Aragog quien atacó a los estudiantes! ¡Yo no le dejaría!

\- Está bien, Hagrid, lo sé. No fue una acromántula lo que atacó a los estudiantes.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunta él, sorprendido - ¿Cómo?

\- Porque las acromántulas no petrifican a las personas. Y no fuiste tú, obviamente. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Él niega con la cabeza.

\- Que el verdadero responsable por los ataques está impune. Quizá aún ande por los pasillos del colegio.

\- ¿Crees que fue un alumno?

Ay, Hagrid, de verdad tan inocente.

 _"Y yo sé muy bien quién…"_

\- No lo sé… no ha habido otro ataque desde el curso anterior, tal vez el culpable ya se ha graduado.

\- O tal vez, aprovechó que tú te llevaste la culpa para lavarse las manos.

Tom sabe que si los demás supieran lo de la acromántula y cómo eso no conecta con las petrificaciones, la culpabilidad de Hagrid sería puesta en duda. Al fin, tiene algo… tendría que hacer como si investigara, buscar información de basiliscos y acromántulas, y finalmente… ¿qué?

 _"Decirle a Dumbledore, claro."_

Ginny se pone de pie, y dice con determinación:

\- Hagrid, te prometo que encontraré al verdadero culpable. Entonces tendrán que dejarte regresar al colegio y pedirte perdón.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo para que el chico responda. Sale de allí corriendo, mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte, con la mente dándole mil vueltas a lo que debería hacer.

Trata de calmarse, porque pronto tendrá que ver de nuevo a los ojos a su peor enemigo.

* * *

Sólo existe algo peor que las reuniones del Club Slug: las fiestas del Club Slug. Y de todas maneras, ella sigue asistiendo porque está segura de que, en algún momento, tener algo en común con Tom podría serle de utilidad, al menos como excusa para mantener un ojo en sus actividades.

Ahora mismo, por causa del mismo profesor (que primero se acercó intentando que ella y Orion Black conocieran a un importante autor de blah, blah, blah), ella está atascada allí, escuchando al estúpido padre de Sirius haciendo comentarios todavía más estúpidos sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Es un par de años menor que ella, pero ¡Merlín! es insoportable.

\- Tú eres una Gamp, ¿verdad? Creí que todos los de esa familia habían muerto hace años.

\- Mi padre creció en América, y mis abuelos antes que él también.

\- Vaya, supongo que es posible.

 _"Ginny, no levantes tu varita en plena reunión. No hechices a Black. Repito: no hechices a Black."_

\- De todas maneras, pasas mucho tiempo con personas de las que deberías alejarte.

Ah, de nuevo lo de Hagrid.

\- ¿Alejarme? – pregunta ella, arqueando las cejas – ¿De quiénes estás hablando?

\- Del sangresucia de Riddle, por supuesto.

Aquello la toma por sorpresa. ¡Orion Black, atreviéndose a insultar a Tom! Eso de por sí es algo de no creer, pero además lo está despreciando por su estatus de sangre.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Acaso hay alguien más con ese apellido? Claro, habiendo crecido en un hogar para niños abandonados, como todos saben, no es una sorpresa que…

\- Cállate – lo para Ginny.

Orion primero parpadea, perpleo. Enseguida frunce el ceño y levanta la voz.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?!

\- No tienes derecho a hablar así de alguien que no sólo es mayor que tu, pero mucho más inteligente. – ella sabe a quién está defendiendo, pero no importa, porque simplemente la forma en la que Orion Black habla la enferma. Podría estar diciendo lo mismo de Hermione… - Estás hablando del mago más brillante que probablemente Hogwarts verá en décadas, ¿y te atreves a usar el estatus de sangre para insultarlo? Te daré un consejo, Black, no hables de un mago si no eres capaz de enfrentarlo en un duelo.

\- ¿Un duelo? – Ginny escucha la voz del mago en cuestión a sus espaldas – No me digas que Orion Black te ha retado a un duelo, Gamp.

Ella se gira, para mirar a un Tom sonriente.

\- No, Black no es tan tonto. Sólo le estoy dando consejos a un compañero de casa más joven, es todo.

Tom mira a Orion, todavía con una suave sonrisa, pero una mirada asesina que deben asustar al chico, porque se excusa en ese momento y sale disparado al rincón del salón más distante a ellos.

\- Sé lo que Black estaba diciendo. No era necesario que interviniera, puedo darle una lección yo mismo.

\- Creo que no me gusta la manera en que tú das lecciones a los demás, Tom. – dice ella, mirándole a los ojos – Sé de tu pandilla, y las maldiciones que practicas con ellos. Lo escuché de Mulciber la semana pasada.

\- Pareces muy atenta para escuchar cosas sobre mí – cuando un chico pasa ofreciendo canapés e hidromiel, él toma unos vasos para los dos – Entonces, si no te agradan mis… actitudes, ¿por qué me defiendes?

 _"Si, por qué lo defiendes,Ginny?"_

\- No sé. – dice ella – Simplemente no me gustan los que defienden la supremacía de la sangre, es estúpido. Y qué si eres un sangre pura, un mestizo, o un hijo de muggles…

\- No soy hijo de muggles. – interrumpió él, molesto.

\- Lo que sea. Aún si fueras un hijo de muggles, eres mejor mago que Orion Black, no tiene derecho a insultarte por tu estatus de sangre.

\- Vaya, gracias. Me siento halagado. – dice él, bebiendo un trago de hidromiel y sonriendo.

Ella lo ignora.

\- Regresaré a la sala común. Estas fiestas de Slughorn son tediosas, de verdad.

\- No puedo concordar más contigo, te acompaño.

 _"No. No. No. No."_

\- De acuerdo. Como quieras.

Caminan en silencio por un rato.

\- ¿Por qué te importa lo del estatus de sangre, Tom? – pregunta ella – siendo tan inteligente como eres, ¿de verdad crees en esas tonterías?

Él no revela ninguna emoción en su rostro, pensando en qué tanto puede decirle. Su fachada no parece funcionar con Ginnevra Gamp. De todas maneras, ella ya sabe de su grupo (le dará unas palabras y algo más a Mulciber y a Nott sobre eso) y no ha corrido a Dumbledore, ni ha pegado un grito al cielo. Está hecha de material duro. Aunque tampoco aprueba lo que sospecha que él hace.

\- Los muggles son indignos.

\- ¿Y los nacidos de muggles también?

\- Sería mejor si cortaran toda relación con sus familias desde el momento en que pisan Hogwarts. Pero son una conexión indeseable a toda la suciedad del mundo.

Ginny suspira. No hay caso.

\- Claro, tú tienes un corazón demasiado blando para entender esas cosas. Por eso sigues siendo amiga de Rubeus Hagrid aunque te advertí sobre él.

Los dos aminoran el paso, hasta que están deteniéndose, y Ginny siente los ojos de Tom quemándole.

\- Dime, _Ginnevra_ , - la forma en que dice su nombre, casi como un siseo, hace que se le erice la piel - ¿cuál es tu interés en hurgar sobre lo que sucedió con Hagrid en el colegio el curso anterior?


	6. Imposible de Esconder

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo :) Esto contenta porque recibí los primeros reviews en esta historia. Gracias a Seremoon y a Sil04 por el apoyo, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

 _"Cuando los días son fríos, y las cartas están dobladas, y los santos que vemos están todos hechos de oro. Cuando todos tus sueños fallan, y los que aclamamos son los peores de todos, y la sangre se ha secado…" Imagine Dragons, Demons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Imposible de esconder.**

Tom sabe que ha cometido un gran error con Hagrid, cuando ve a Ginny alejarse de la cabaña. Desde la ventana abierta, también puede ver al gigantón, que gira la cabeza hacia su dirección pero no consigue verlo, porque él sigue escondido bajo el encantamiento desilusionador.

Tom cometió un error, dejó cabos sueltos en esa historia de Hagrid y los ataques. En su momento no parecía de gran importancia, porque Dippet y todos los demás le habían creído tan fácilmente, (excepto Dumbledore, pero el profesor de Transformaciones tampoco había buscado formas de probar la inocencia del idiota amante de las bestias), pero ahora él ha mejorado. En el verano, Morfin Gaunt y la asquerosa familia de su padre le han brindado la oportunidad.

Lentamente, sin revelarse a sí mismo, entra a la cabaña.

* * *

\- Dime, _Ginnevra_ , ¿cuál es tu interés en hurgar sobre lo que sucedió con Hagrid en el colegio el curso anterior?

Ella clava la mirada en sus ojos negros.

 _"No muestres miedo."_

\- Porque es mi amigo, y me cuesta creer que ese chico haya atacado a otros estudiantes en el colegio. Tal vez fue un error que lo acusaran, y yo puedo ayudar…

\- Yo lo atrapé, Ginnevra. – dice él, lentamente – Hagrid le confesó al profesor Dippet tener una bestia en el colegio. ¿Crees que todo eso fue un error?

\- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto esto? – pregunta Ginny, apartándose el cabello del rostro, que el viento ha despeinado – No es como si te afectara de alguna manera.

Él relaja los hombros, y su mirada se suaviza mientras sigue con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Me preocupa que puedas meterte en problemas. Te lo dije antes, Hagrid no es de fiar.

Parece sincero.

"Já. No te atrevas a creerle, recuerda quién es."

"El maldito Tom Riddle."

Experto en manipular a las personas, y allí está haciendo una demonstración perfecta de sus dotes de actor. Si Ginny no supiera todo lo que él es capaz de hacer…

Ella suspira.

\- Gracias, Tom. – dice ella, sonriendo suavemente – de verdad aprecio que te preocupes, pero como te he dicho antes, puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Él le sonríe de vuelta.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora, vamos a la sala común, estás congelándote de frío.

Ella asiente, pero mientras van andando, una pregunta que debió hacerse desde el principio asalta su mente.

\- Espera, Tom. ¿Cómo sabes de qué he estado hablando con Hagrid?

Su voz, cuando responde, es dulce, tan despreocupada.

\- Oh, él me lo comentó esta tarde, cuando nos cruzamos de casualidad.

* * *

 _Tom. Él la ha traído de vuelta. Los dos están en la cámara de los secretos esa noche. Lo oye sisear algo, es Pársel, lo sabe aunque no logre entender. Y ella está en el frío de la piedra, y Harry esta vez no llega, no va a llegar…_

A la mañana siguiente Ginny va a ver a Hagrid en la hora del almuerzo, porque luego de saber que Tom los ha estado vigilando, no puede más que ser precavida y esperar, aunque su corazón esté gritándole por saber si su amigo está bien.

Cuando toca la puerta, Hagrid demora un rato en responder, pero finalmente abre.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Oh, Hagrid, sólo pasaba a saludar y ver si estás bien.

\- Ehr, estoy bien, aunque algo mareado.

\- Dime, ¿te cruzaste ayer con Tom por la tarde?

\- ¿Tom?

\- Riddle. – aclara ella, aunque Hagrid debería saber a quién se está refiriendo.

\- Creo que sí. No recuerdo muy bien.

\- Ah. Ayer en la noche sucedió algo un poco extraño, él me dijo que le contaste de nuestra conversación de ayer.

Hagrid se rasca la cabeza.

\- Es posible. Ya sabes cómo suelo hablar demasiado.

Ginny frunce el ceño.

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar, Hagrid?

Él mira hacia el suelo, apenado.

\- Deberías estar en clases, Ginny.

\- ¿Disculpa? – ella parpadea.

\- Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Ayer, cuando te dije lo de las acromántula, mentí. No quería fallarte, y tú esperabas algo más de mi para probar mi inocencia… pero fui yo el que atacó a los estudiantes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Hagrid, qué demonios estás diciendo?! Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo irías a petrificar así…

\- Lo siento. Fui yo.

Ella sostiene la respiración. Tom. Maldito bastardo, ¿qué le ha hecho a Hagrid?

\- Tal vez será mejor si ya no vuelves por aquí. No soy buena compañía.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él cerró la puerta en sus narices, y aunque Ginny se quedó allí un buen rato exigiéndole que abra, Hagrid hizo oídos sordos.

* * *

Ella lo mira en clases, mientras él toma anotaciones en la clase de Transformaciones. Espera a que él finalmente la mire, para fulminarle con la mirada.

 _Sé lo que hiciste. Cambiaste la memoria de Hagrid, maldito bastardo._

Él sonríe. No hace falta que use legilimencia para que sepa en qué está pensando.

 _De nada. Pudo haber sido peor, pero fui amable. Porque somos amigos, ya sabes._

Le odia. Le odia. Le odia.

Cuando termina a la clase va de prisa a la biblioteca, buscando en un tomo de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos. En este tiempo, Newt Scamander todavía debe seguir agregando especies al libro, puesto que el ejemplar es menos voluminoso que el de la época de Ginny, pero allí está… el Basilisco.

No hay otras bestias que puedan petrificar a las personas de esa manera. Sólo tiene que ir junto a Dumbledore, explicarle…

Antes de que haga algún sonido, antes de que hable, cuando el aroma a ciprés y a tierra mojada llega hasta ella, Ginny sabe que él está allí.

\- Ginnevra, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

\- ¡Tom! – la está persiguiendo, es obvio. Ni siquiera la deja respirar. – Tengo mucho que estudiar, la próxima semana seré examinada en los T.I.M.O.S.

Él le da un vistazo al libro que ella tiene entre manos, y ella lo cierra de golpe, pero muy tarde.

\- No creo que veas Basiliscos en tu prueba de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Ginny lo mira a los ojos.

\- Afortunadamente. Sin embargo, he tenido esta curiosidad toda la mañana, ¿sabes? – dice ella, pasándose una mano por los cabellos y colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja – Se me ocurrió preguntarle a Hagrid, el chico sabe bastante de criaturas extrañas, pero parece que ha amanecido con problemas de memoria.

Silencio.

Tom frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero ella sabe que está desbordándose, que ella está cruzando las líneas y a él no le queda paciencia para fingir.

Ginny baja la voz.

\- Tengo una teoría sobre la inocencia de Hagrid, aunque ahora él parezca tan asustado que no quiere hablarme más al respecto. También creo saber cómo ocurrieron los ataques del curso anterior. Pero no es algo de lo que debería hablar aquí, donde cualquiera puede escucharnos, ¿o si?

Él la toma de la muñeca con fuerza.

\- Ven.

Es una orden, claro. La máscara finalmente ha caído, porque Tom sabe que tratar de engatusarla no ha funcionado antes y no funcionará con ella. Así que cuando salen de la biblioteca y recorren los pasillos hasta finalmente llegar a uno aislado, él tiene la varita lista. Pero Ginny también.

\- Te reto a que lo intentes, Tom.

Ginnevra. Ella no le tiene miedo, lo único que le hace cuestionar su inteligencia. A pesar de eso, Tom no puede negar que lo ha impresionado hasta ahora. Tal vez por eso la ha dejado llegar tan lejos, para probar si finalmente había encontrado una mente tan afinada como la suya; pero no puede dejar esto seguir, ya no más.

\- Esta teoría tuya…

\- La bestia que Hagrid tenía escondida en el castillo era una acromántula, me lo dijo ayer, antes de que lo visitaras y él quedara misteriosamente confundido sobre sus recuerdos. – ella dice, y sus ojos chocolate lo _ven_. – He escuchado todo sobre lo que sucedió el curso anterior, ¿y sabes qué? Sé que las acromántulas no petrifican personas. Tú también lo debes saber, Tom, y tú sabías todo sobre la mascota de Hagrid. Has estado tratando de disuadirme de amistad con él todo este mes. Entonces se me ocurrió tal vez, todo este tiempo, no estabas defendiendo los intereses del colegio, tampoco te interesaba mi bienestar, sino que te estabas cuidando las espaldas.

Ella lo sabe todo desde mucho antes, pero eso ya ni siquiera importa.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Y qué criatura puede petrificar personas de la manera en que sucedió con las víctimas del colegio? ¿Qué criatura que podría tener una relación con el Heredero de Slytherin, si los rumores fueran ciertos? Y si los rumores fueran ciertos, ¿quién en el colegio es lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar un lugar escondido desde Merlín sabe cuánto?

Él arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Todo eso lo adivinaste en un día? Impresionante.

\- Tú abriste la Cámara de los Secretos, no Hagrid. Tú atacaste a esos estudiantes, no Hagrid. Tú mataste a Myrtle. Tú eres el Heredero de Slytherin.


	7. Deseos

**Hola, volví! Por si acaso hay gente esperando por el siguiente capítulo. La universidad y el trabajo han estados pesados esta semana, pero aquí estamos de nuevo :)**

* * *

 _"No me gustan tus pequeños juegos,_ _no me gusta tu escenario inclinado, el papel que me hiciste desempeñar, el de la tonta._ _No me gusta tu crimen perfecto,_ _cómo te ríes cuando mientes._ _No, no me gustas." Look what you made me do, Taylor Swift._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Deseo.**

¿Por qué?

Es como si supiera todo de él, y no corre asustada como cualquier otro haría. Porque Ginnevra Gamp no es débil, y tal vez esté incluso a la par que él.

Eso es algo nuevo.

Podría matarla en ese mismo instante, debería matarla en ese mismo instante.

¿Pero la potencial diversión?

Sólo un momento más, y después se deshará del desastre.

\- ¿Por qué? Dime, Tom. Que no te gusten los muggles, lo entiendo. Tuviste que crecer con ellos y no precisamente en el mejor ambiente de todos. Sé que algunos pueden ser crueles y despreciables. Pero también los magos pueden ser así. ¿Con cuántos Orion Blacks te has encontrado en todos estos años? ¿Cómo puedes creer en la supremacía de la sangre?

\- Soy heredero…

\- ¿Y eso qué? Ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin no te hace más especial.

\- Cruc-

Ginny es más rápida. Su varita apunta a otra pared, y el hechizo reductor causa que esta se desmorone con un ruido tal que los estudiantes seguro lo han oído desde la distancia.

\- Si piensas matarme, te juro que no me iré sin hacer tanto ruido que todo el mundo sabrá que eres tú. Tanto si lo intentas hoy como cualquier otro día.

 _"Niña estúpida,"_ piensa él. La empuja contra la fría pared de piedra, aprisionándola.

\- ¿No valoras para nada tu vida?

\- ¿Y no vas a matarme de todas maneras? Pero yo nunca caigo sin dar pelea, Tom. Adelante, inténtalo.

Simplemente decir las dos palabras de la maldición que él tan bien conoce.

Sin embargo, ve esos ojos brillantes, la sonrisa insolente. "Nunca caigo sin dar pelea…" Tom siente la excitación del desafío, aunque sabe que ganará al final, él siempre gana.

Y la besa.

Ella queda congelada, como si estuviera petrificada. Cuando los dientes de él muerden sus labios, y su lengua intenta entrar en su boca, Ginny reacciona.

Lo empuja, trata de apartarlo, clava sus uñas en los brazos de él. Pero todo parece ser un incentivo para Tom, que sigue, y ella siente el calor de su cuerpo pegándose al de ella, y la locura y la fiebre como una infección…

Ginny lo muerde con fuerza, y él finalmente se aparta, probando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Ella se aleja corriendo, su cabellera de fuego flameando a sus espaldas.

* * *

Él no piensa matarla. Pero tampoco la dejará respirar: la está esperando cuando, luego de la cena, ella va a buscar a Dumbledore.

\- Si vuelvo a descubrirte intentando delatarme, tu querido amigo Hagrid estará muerto antes de que puedas decir mi nombre.

Y allí está, de vuelta, el Tom de sus pesadillas.

 _"Aguanta, Ginny. Eres más fuerte que esto,"_ la voz dentro de ella esta vez suena a Harry.

\- Si vuelves a acercarte a Hagrid o le haces más daño de lo que ya le has hecho, te prometo que te llevaré al infierno conmigo, Tom.

Él sonríe.

Está jugando, claro. Así que ella sonríe de vuelta, y luego se aleja camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

Esa noche sueña con Harry, y sus ojos verdes, y sus brazos abrazándola cálidamente, haciéndola sentir en casa. Pero en algún momento de la noche esos brazos queman con un fuego helado, y los ojos verdes se oscurecen, y el rostro de él cambia. Tom.

Él la ha besado y la ha ensuciado. _"Si mamá supiera…"_

¿Por qué?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ginny despierta, sus mejillas están marcadas por las lágrimas que se han secado durante su sueño.

* * *

Ella suspira y deja caer sus libros en la mesa con fuerza cuando Tom toma el asiento al lado del de ella.

\- Deja de mirarme fijamente cuando estamos desayunando, las chicas se dan cuenta y piensan que estás interesado en mí, pero cualquier persona inteligente que te observe haciendo eso podría darse cuenta de que eres un psicópata.

\- Al contrario, Ginnevra, mi máscara está bien hecha que no hay razón por la cual ninguno de los idiotas de este colegio pensaría algo extraño de mí.

\- Bueno, eso no es cierto. Yo sé lo que eres.

Un monstruo.

Tom sonríe, complacido, y sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los de ella.

\- En efecto, tú pareces haber descubierto más de lo que deberías. Me pregunto cómo.

Ginny aparta la mirada y gira la cabeza para fingir que presta atención a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Cuéntame, Ginnevra – él siguió diciendo, en un susurro – Lo descubriré de una manera u otra, pero será mejor para ti que sea por las buenas, antes de que mi paciencia se agote.

\- Siempre necesitas tener control sobre todos los demás, ¿no? Debe gustarte la sensación de poder que te brinda.

\- El poder es lo único real en el mundo de ilusiones en el que vivimos.

\- El poder sólo importa dependiendo de para qué lo quieres, es el fin lo que otorga satisfacción.

Y no solo el fin, también los medios, porque si ella no tuviera grabadas en la piel y en el alma las enseñanzas de sus padres, simplemente lanzaría una maldición asesina a Riddle para acabar con el problema.

Pero esa no era ella.

\- ¿Y si el fin es el poder? – cuestiona él.

Ginny le da una mirada de lástima.

\- Entonces es muy triste, en verdad.

Él la odia. La odia por mostrar lástima, por creerse a sí misma superior a él en alguna manera. Ella no es nadie, nadie.

Ginny siente su cuerpo congelándose dolorosamente. Tom no está utilizando la varita, pero tampoco la necesita. El deseo de querer que ella sufra es suficiente para poder lastimarla.

\- Sr. Riddle, ¿podría decirnos por favor cuáles son las medidas a seguir en caso de enfrentarse a las maldiciones imperdonables? – pregunta la profesora Merrythought.

Tom sonríe mientras contesta, siempre tan encantador. El resto de las chicas en la sala suspiran por él.

Ginny, ella solo soporta el dolor en silencio, rehusándose a darle la victoria a Tom.

* * *

Fred.

Percy.

Ron.

Mamá.

Papá.

Luna.

Neville.

Hermione.

Harry.

Tom…

Esa noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Ginny se pone un abrigo sobre el pijama y se calza para salir a dar un paseo nocturno alrededor del castillo. Luego de la noche anterior, teme volver a soñar con sus fantasmas otra vez.

Le gustaría poder hablar con Hagrid sobre esto (de ninguna manera quiere que sus compañeras de Slytherin, por más amigables que sean, se enteren de su debilidad), pero el guardabosques ya no puede ser su amigo, o al menos ella no puede estar cerca de él, mientras que Ginny descubra cómo librarse de Tom…

Y luego de subir escaleras y doblar esquinas en los pasillos del colegio, ella termina yendo a la cocina de Hogwarts. No ha estado en este lugar en mucho tiempo, pero solía ser común cuando estaba en su segundo año y los gemelos trataban de animarla luego de los eventos con el diario. Años después, cuando el colegio fue tomado por los mortífagos, también fue un recurrente escondite (al menos hasta que los hermanos Carrow lo descubrieron)

La mayoría de los elfos deben estar descansando ya, pero hay unos cuantos que siguen trabajando. Ginny se siente apenada. Una elfina nota su presencia enseguida.

\- ¿La señorita necesita algo? ¿Algo en lo que Tiny pueda ayudarle?

Ginny sonríe.

\- Gracias, Tiny, eres muy amable. ¿Me podrías dar una taza de chocolate por favor?

En un par de minutos, una taza de chocolate caliente y espumoso está en las manos de Ginny, y cuando ella le da un sorbo, siente ganas de llorar.

Quiere estar en casa, con sus padres, con su hermanos, con Harry.

¿Y qué tiene a cambio? Sólo a Tom Riddle, en cualquier dirección en la que mire.

Luego de acabar su taza de chocolate y asegurar a los elfos que no necesita nada más, ella sale de la cocina y toma el camino de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Pero su suerte, claro, no es la mejor. No ha caminado mucho cuando gritos amortiguados en una salita. Sin pensarlo mucho, abre la puerta.

* * *

Él admite que ha descuidado la educación de los demás miembros de su casa en las últimas semanas. Primero, buscando el momento perfecto para hablar con el profesor Slughorn y aclarar sus dudas antes de llevar a cabo su pequeño proyecto.

Luego, porque Ginnevra Gamp ha resultado tanto un problema como un enigma, un enigma que le roba tiempo.

Pero Tom simplemente no piensa permitir que Orion Black siga hablando de él con semejante falta de respeto.

Lestrange y Nott tiran a Black al suelo, y éste queda de rodillas frente a Tom.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Riddle?

\- Verás, Orion, creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña plática. Sé que has estado diciendo ciertas cosas sobre mi estatus de sangre. – dice él, con calma, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – He sido paciente, pero resulta que no puedo seguir tolerándolo.

\- Estás loco…

Él lo ignora.

\- Crucio.

Orion prueba ser tan débil como hablador, un niño rico que no vale nada. Grita y él debe ordenar a Nott y a Lestrange que apliquen encantamientos silenciadores.

Pero sus seguidores prueban no ser de ninguna ayuda cuando, un minuto después, Ginnevra Gamp abre la puerta y mira la escena primero aturdida y luego, al posar los ojos en él, con furia.

Allí está, de nuevo. Ella debería tener miedo de él, y sin embargo se atreve a mirarlo como si fuera a castigarlo, como si tuviera algún tipo de poder.

\- Eres un enfermo, un demente, déjalo.

Aquello resulta supremamente ridículo. Ella, dándole una orden, mientras está vestida en pijamas, con el pelo desordenado y el aspecto más débil que él le ha visto hasta ahora. Debería estar furioso, pero en cambio encuentra todo eso divertido. Y Tom ríe.

\- No te metas, Gamp. No es asunto tuyo. – él hace un gesto a Lestrange, que intenta sujetar a Ginnevra, pero ella saca la varita con rapidez y lo lanza volando hasta que choca con la pared.

Son unos inútiles.

Orion sigue gritando de dolor, y Tom no suelta la maldición mientras observa a Nott y a Lestrange sacando las varitas. Una maldición alcanza a la chica, que se encoje de dolor pero no cae al suelo. Los dos idiotas que tiene por sirvientes…

\- Ya basta, ustedes tres. – Tom deja a Orio retorciéndose en el suelo, baja la varita y camina hacia Ginnevra. – Tú vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

Él la fulmina con la mirada, y la toma del brazo con fuerza.

\- Ven. – mira a los otros dos muchachos, que no saben qué hacer – encárguense de Orion y luego llévenlo de vuelta a su dormitorio. Y Lestrange, dedica un par de horas al día a practicar tus encantamientos silenciadores.

* * *

Están allí de nuevo.

Y otra vez, ella es quien se acerca a sus secretos, al verdadero Lord detrás de la máscara, y él sigue sin idea sobre quién es ella, qué exactamente es.

Un misterio. Un enigma.

Es frustrante.

\- Deberías estar en tu cuarto.

\- Tú también, pero parece que ninguno de los dos somos dados a seguir reglas.

Tom sonríe ante esa declaración, pero Ginny frunce los labios y se tensa más. Después de todo, ella está participando en el juego de Riddle, algunas veces hasta lo ha disfrutado cuando ella llevaba la ventaja. No quiere parecerse a él en lo más mínimo.

\- Estabas usando una imperdonable en Orion.

\- No puedo dejar pasar faltas de respeto hacia mi, y Black se ha pasado de la raya. – dice él, aunque no tiene necesidad de explicar nada – No lo defenderías si hubieses escuchado las cosas que dijo sobre en ti en los pasillos.

\- No me importa que haya dicho sobre mi, utilizar una imperdonable… - ¿para qué está intentando, siquiera?, se pregunta Ginny. Después de todo, ella sabe quién es él.

Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar, y entonces él ve los rostros reflejados en sus pupilas. Unos chicos altos y pecosos como ella, una mujer regordeta y bajita, una chica de sucios cabellos rubios, y un chico parecido a él mismo, pero de ojos verdes y gafas anticuadas.

Es la primera vez que ha conseguido vislumbrar algo de lo que está dentro de la mente de Ginnevra, y se siente eufórico. Pero ella se da cuenta de lo que él ha hecho, y pierde todo color en el rostro.

\- ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Él ignora su lloriqueo.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Toda mi familia, todos fueron asesinados. _Por magos como tú_ , que no tienen reparos en torturar o destrozar a los demás.

Tom arruga el entrecejo. Ella miente, oculta algo más.

Pero Ginny no le da tiempo de interrogarla.

\- Por eso te odio, te detesto. Cuando te miro puedo ver el monstruo que tan desesperadamente quieres ser, justo como el monstruo que le lo quitó todo. _Me das asco._

La mirada de ella está encendida, su respiración agitada, y cuando se atreve a decirle aquello él podría maldecirla hasta que suplique perdón, pero también vuelve a sentir como su fuego lo llama, y podría besarla en ese momento. Si la besa, entonces ella se callará y tal vez esos molestos deseos que ella despierta en él se calmarán…

Pero no, él es Lord Voldemort, esas debilidades están por debajo de él.

Así que la empuja, furioso, y Ginny apenas lo mira un segundo, antes de alejarse corriendo del pasillo.


	8. Nacido Libre

Hola! He vuelto :) No es que haya abandonado la historia, de hecho he estado con más ideas que nunca, pero este semestre en la universidad está cargado y me resulta difícil hacerme de tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, estoy muy contenta de haber recibido reviews por esta historia (muchas gracias), así que finalmente aquí estoy, con un capítulo más. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _"Es mi propio diseño,_ _es mi propio remordimiento. Ayúdame a decidir, ayúdame a aprovechar al máximo la libertad y el placer." Everybody Wants to Rule the World._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Nacido Libre.**

Los dos días siguientes, Tom no habla directamente con ella, ni siquiera trabajan juntos en la clase de la profesora Merrythought, y Ginny agradece a los cielos. Es cierto, él aún tiene un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo, pero al menos no tiene que tolerar también su compañía.

Recuerda el miedo que sintió cuando él estuvo dentro de su mente. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, pero lo reconoció enseguida como se reconoce a un viejo amigo cuyos pasos se te hacen familiares a medida que se acerca, antes incluso de verlo. Ginny no estuvo tan asustada de él desde que llegó a este tiempo, a este mundo (o tal vez es la primera vez que ha estado realmente asustada).

\- Ginny, ¿podrías ayudarme esta tarde con Transformaciones? – le pregunta Olive cuando está saliendo de la clase – Bueno, a Mattheus y a mi, los dos estamos teniendo problemas para entender las últimas clases, y tú siempre logras hacer todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore dice a la primera.

\- Claro que si, ¿qué te parece a las seis, luego de mi clase Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?

\- ¡Gracias, Ginny! – dice Olive, animada, pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando Tom pasa al lado de ellas.

Ginny también siente el frío, desde el mismo momento en que Tom salió del aula, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente. Está molesto.

\- Wow, me pregunto qué le sucede a Tom.

\- ¿Tal vez será porque ustedes pelearon, Ginny? – pregunta Lyssa, que había estado caminando detrás con otras amigas pero se les une cuando presiente que puede enterarse de algo interesante.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Lyssa.

Las chicas siguen pensando que hay algún tipo de interés entre Tom y ella, y no están del todo equivocadas, sólo que no es un interés romántico. Son las ganas de acabar con el otro.

\- Ustedes dos no se hablan hace días.

\- Será que Tom tiene sus propios asuntos y sus propios amigos – dice Ginny, suspirando. Sólo desea acabar con el tema – Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Sus problemas no son los míos.

Sabiendo que Lyssa está a punto de agregar algo más y prolongar esa conversación, Ginny apresura el paso. No quiere pensar en esos momentos en los asuntos de Tom Riddle.

* * *

Esa noche también es difícil conciliar el sueño, así que cuando todas en el cuarto parecen haber dormido, y la sala común está igualmente silenciosa y vacía, Ginny se escabulle para vagar por los pasillos del castillo.

Hay un extraño consuelo, cuando recorre cada uno de esos pasillos. En pasillos como esos, piensa, ella alguna vez compartió risas con sus amigos. En pasillos como esos Neville, Luna y ella pelearon codo a codo. En pasillos como esos Fred y George hicieron tantas travesuras… en pasillos como esos Harry la besó…

Ginny está tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no ve a Lestrange y a Nott hasta que los maleficios de ambos la alcanzan, uno seguido del otro, y ella pierde el equilibrio, sus rodillas se raspan contra la fría y áspera piedra del suelo.

\- Malditos…. – su mano empuña la varita con fuerza, mientras trata de reunir fuerzas para levantarse – ¿qué demonios creen que hacen?

\- Enseñándote a respetar a tus superiores, Gamp. – dice Lestrange – nos has dejado en ridículo frente al Lord, y eso no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto.

\- ¡Já! ¿El Lord?

Más problemas con Riddle, justo lo que trataba de evitar.

\- Eres una… - Nott está a punto de lanzarle otra maldición, pero Ginny es más rápida con su Mocomurciélagos.

Lestrange, sin embargo, aprovecha para lanzarle otra maldición, de la que ella escapa por los pelos. Ginny apunta la varita hacia la armadura al lado de él, y con un reducto hace que las trizas caigan sobre el enclenque, y entonces, ella corre.

Está en el sexto piso, está tan cerca… y de pronto ella sabe a dónde quiere, no… necesita ir. Refugiarse en el último lugar en el que habló con él, el último lugar en que su mundo todavía estaba completo, como debería ser. Corre, y sube las escaleras, y ruega que la sala la deje entrar.

La sala no se abre.

\- ¡Por lo siete infiernos… - ella comienza a maldecir.

Le tocará maldecir también a Lestrange, y probablemente enfrentar un castigo del profesor Dippet, porque sin duda los descubrirá a los tres…

Pero entonces la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres se hace visible.

Y Tom Riddle aparece frente a ella.

* * *

Es difícil decir si Tom parece más sorprendido de lo que ella misma se siente, pero Ginny escucha los pasos de Lestrange y los problemas innecesarios que quiere evitar, así que apenas él abre la boca para hablar, Ginny lo empuja de vuelta hacia la sala.

* * *

Ella los empuja con tanta fuerza que los dos caen al suelo al entrar a la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ginnevra?- pregunta Tom enseguida, tratando de incorporarse.

Porque ella de nuevo parece estar en donde quiera que él va, y no puede ser más inoportuna esta vez.

\- Bueno, daba mi usual paseo nocturno cuando me topé con tus sirvientes, y al parecer necesitaban cobrarse el hecho de que los haya derrotado la última vez. Patéticos.

Tom no puede más que estar de acuerdo. Esos inútiles…

Él se tambalea, y caería al suelo si ella no lo sujeta. Es entonces que Ginny nota una palidez inusual en él, y manchas de sangre en su camisa y en su túnica…

Ginny frunce el ceño.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué te sucede Tom?

\- Nada… no es problema tuyo – dice él, dejándose caer de nuevo en el suelo.

Es entonces que ella ve el Diario asomándose en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Podría ser…

\- Todo está bien. Fue difícil, tal como lo esperaba, pero todo salió bien…

Ginny le arrebata el diario de entre las manos, y él le da una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Trae eso aquí, Ginnevra, de inmediato!

Y ella suelta el diario, que cae silenciosamente al suelo. Sólo ha necesitado en sus manos para sabe que su viejo amigo está allí, que Tom acaba de crear su horrcrux. ¡Allí mismo, en Hogwarts!

Sus ojos chocolate se clavan en los de él, y él sabe que ella sabe. Y Tom debería matarla en este instante, porque ella sabe demasiado, pero también está seguro de que Ginnevra no dirá nada. Y Ginny debería estar asustada, porque él ha dado un paso más para convertirse en el monstruo que será en el futuro, pero todo lo que puede sentir es una profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Tom? Te estás destruyendo…

Él toma de nuevo el diario entre sus manos y ríe.

Sí, ha sido más difícil (y sobretodo doloroso) de lo que había creído, pero finalmente tiene lo que tanto ha estado anhelando. ¿Destruyéndose, él?

\- ¿Destruyéndome? – el acaricia el anillo que lleva en la mano derecha y hay una fiebre en su mirada cuando se dirige a ella – He iniciado el camino que me permitirá vencer a la muerte, sobrepasaré todos los límites que ningún mago ha soñado jamás.

\- Planeas crear más de uno. – Tom quiere decir algo más, pero no lo consigue. Una mueca de dolor atraviesa su rostro, y Ginny suspira. Debería tomar el Diario y huir, tratar de destruirlo. Debería matar a Tom ahora que tiene la oportunidad. Pero simplemente, no puede hacerlo, después de todo ella no es una asesina. Se pone de cuclillas, y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. – Vamos, hay que curarte y no creo que quieras ir a la enfermería ahora, así que vamos a la sala común.

\- Puedo andar solo.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

Tom resopla, pero finalmente, accede. Lentamente, ambos hacen el camino de vuelta a las mazmorras.

* * *

Ambos se quedan frente al fuego de la sala común. Ella no puede dormir, sabiendo lo que Tom acaba de hacer. Él no puede dormir, la emoción de su éxito todavía corriendo a través de su cuerpo.

\- Cada vez que hagas algo como esto, pierdes una parte de tu alma. – dice ella, suspirando mientras cura los cortes y la piel casi quemada que, ahora puede ver, se escondían bajo la camisa, por sobre el corazón y extendiéndose sobre el brazo derecho.

\- Te equivocas. Aseguro que seguiré con vida sin importar qué.

\- ¿En serio? Ahora la mitad de tu alma está en ese diario, tú solo eres 50 % de Tom Riddle. – dice ella, bajando la voz, en palabras apresuradas - Y si crearas otro, serías sólo un 25 por ciento de ti mismo. ¿Y no es más fácil cuidar sólo de ti mismo a tener que cuidar de todos esos…. Esas aberraciones.

Él suspira. Ella es, sin duda, algo curioso. No sale corriendo, como el resto. No es una estúpida, como el resto. En cierta medida, es como si lo conociera. Pero Ginnevra, a pesar de todo, no puede comprender la grandeza a la que él aspira.

\- Es una lástima, Ginnevra, tienes potencial.

Ella frunce el ceño.

\- Soy yo quien debe decirte eso a ti. Deseas tanto el poder, sin darte cuenta de que conseguirlo por los medios que pretendes sólo te servirá por un tiempo, luego se esfumará, como ha pasado con todos los que han intentado antes. E incluso durante el breve tiempo que lo tengas, Tom, no serás realmente tú, será una fracción ínfima de tu alma… ¿sabes siquiera lo puede significar eso? Probablemente ni siquiera seas capaz de sentir…

\- Yo no soy capaz de sentir, Ginnevra. No esos sentimientos infantiles de los que estoy seguro quieres hablar. – Como el ingenuo de Dumbledore, haciéndole perder su tiempo como esa mañana. "Tengo la esperanza de que estés cambiando tus pensamientos sobre el amor, Tom." ¡Já! – Carezco de esas debilidades.

\- Yo amaba a mi familia. También tenía a alguien… él era infinitamente bueno, y también me amaba.

\- Y también murió, supongo. Así que de qué te ha servido todo eso.

\- Me hizo infinitamente feliz, durante el tiempo en que tuve la suerte de tenerlos. Y ahora, cuando estoy frente a idiotas como tus sirvientes o como tú, ellos me dan la fuerza para enfrentarlo todo. Admito que en algún momento te tuve miedo, pero ya no más. Y eso es gracias a ese amor que tanto desprecias.

Sus palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Tom, inquietantes. ¿Es por el amor, amor a unos muertos, que ella no siente miedo, que parece siempre tan fuerte?

No, claro que no.

Dirige su mirada al fuego, al igual que ella, que está cansada de la conversación.

Ella no cambiará de forma de ver las cosas. Él tampoco.

Tom se permite cerrar los ojos, descansar. Un rato después ambos duermen, tan agotados que las inquietudes los abandonan al menos por lo que resta de la noche.


	9. Querido Tom

Hola! Me he demorado un poco (bastante) porque los exámenes en la universidad y otras cuestiones me tenían ocupada. Pero ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste :)

* * *

 _"No me gustan las llaves de tu reino,_ _hubo un tiempo en el que me pertenecían.  
Me pediste un lugar en el que dormir, me dejaste fuera y celebraste un banquete.  
Pero me volví más lista, me hice más dura justo a tiempo… me levanté de entre los muertos, lo hago todo el tiempo. Tengo una lista de nombres y el tuyo está marcado en rojo, subrayado." _

_Taylor Swift, Look what you made me do._

* * *

Capítulo 8. Querido Tom…

Ginny sólo sonríe cuando se entera de que Lestrange y Nott fueron atrapados la noche anterior, y ambos están castigados. En la tarde los ve limpiando las armaduras sin sus varitas, como muggles, algo que probablemente los humille más que nada.

Tom dice que se lo tienen merecido. No dice, claro, que su enojo se debe más a que se hayan atrevido a atacar a Ginnevra a que hayan sido atrapados.

Ella piensa, que tal vez, los dos puedan estar en una especie de tregua ahora, porque no está segura de qué camino tomar. Quiere pensar que es posible cambiar algo en Tom, hacer de ese mundo algo mejor a lo que ella ha dejado atrás…

Ginny suspira mientras va caminando en dirección a las Tres Escobas. Cuando todavía está a metros de distancia, reconoce el perfil de Sirius y esboza una sonrisa. Tendrán un buen rato, no tiene por qué preocuparlo con nada, y de momento Tom no es una amenaza.

\- ¡Sirius! –llama ella, corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Ginny! – él la envuelve en un abrazo y ambos ríen. Sirius la aparta y la examina por un prevé instante – Mírate, hasta parece que has crecido unos centímetros en estos meses. Pero sigues siendo una enana…

\- ¡Hey! – protesta ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Entremos adentro y me cuentas con detalle qué has estado haciendo, ya que no has dicho mucho en tus cartas últimamente.

La nostalgia la invade cuando entra a ese lugar, tan lleno de recuerdos. Apenas es diferente de las Tres Escobas que ella conoció, en 1992. Sin embargo, hace lo posible para sacudirse ese sentimiento cuando ve la misma expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Sirius, y encuentra un lugar cómodo para los dos junto a una de las ventanas.

\- Tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar – dice Sirius.

\- Yo también – admite ella, pensando en sus amigos, pensando en Harry.

Sirius le mira con algo de preocupación.

 _"Tal vez debas decirle sobre nuestro amigo Tom."_

\- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny? – le pregunta él, luego de pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla para los dos.

Ella siempre escribe que está bien, pero Sirius no puede creerlo del todo, sobretodo sabiendo cuanto le sigue resultando difícil para él mismo.

\- Algunos días son mejores que otros. – confiensa ella, apretando los labios y mirando sus manos por un momento, pero junta las fuerzas y luego levanta la mirada hacia Sirius – todavía es muy reciente, Sirius, pero creo que estaré bien. Hay cosas buenas en Hogwarts…

 _"Y luego está Tom."_

Ginny sonríe y, por suerte para ella, Lyssa, Olive y Mattheus pasan cerca de su mesa, la ven y se acercan a saludarlos.

\- ¡Hola, Ginny! – dice Olive, animada – Te estuvimos buscando, pero nos dijeron que saliste muy temprano.

\- Si, es que estaba ansiosa por salir. Chicos, este es S-… mi padre. – luego se dirige a Sirius – Papá, estos son los amigos de los que te hablé, Lyssa, Olive y Mattheus.

\- Mucho gusto, Sr. Gamp.

\- Hola chicos, dejaré a Ginny libre en un rato, entonces podrán torturarla todo lo que quieran.

Sus compañeros se van, sin cuestionarse que su padre no los invite a sentarse con ellos, pero esa es una ventaja de manejarse entre códigos de Slytherins. Sirius incluso comenta que los chicos no parecen tan malos para ser serpientes, y entonces ella le da una pequeña patada bajo la mesa, recordándole que esa también es su casa ahora.

Todo va bien por un rato más, Sirius mayormente escucha, porque le parece que su propia vida como el respetable Sirius Gamp es muy aburrida, pero Ginny le fuerza a hablar de todas maneras.

Y luego es que lo siente, incluso antes de verlo. Sabe que está detrás de ella.

\- Ginnevra, ¿cómo estás?

Maldita sea.

Ella gira la cabeza hacia él.

\- Tom… hola.

Él sonríe. El corazón de ella se hunde un poco, pero sonríe de vuelta.

* * *

Ginny hunde su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos sobre esa mañana, pero es inútil. Vuelve a ver a Tom, prácticamente obligándolo con la mirada a que le presente a su padre.

"Papá, éste es Tom Riddle… un amigo"

"Soy compañero de _Ginny_ , ella ha sido de muchísima ayuda estos meses en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero seguro le ha contado de eso"

La mirada curiosa, interrogante de Sirius, que le hizo confesar que Tom era su compañero de mesa en casi todas las aulas y su dupla en todos los duelos que había tenido en DCAO hasta entonces.

\- Te odio, estúpido Tom. Te odio, te odio, te odio…

Ella nunca habló de Tom en ninguna de sus cartas, algo que Sirius le cuestionó luego, cuando el chico se alejó de su mesa.

Lo peor fue cuando, ante su falta de palabras, Sirius lo malinterpretó todo.

"Creo que lo entiendo." dijo él con su suspiro "No te preocupes, Ginny. Yo sé… sé que Harry ya no está con nosotros, y que tú todavía eres joven. Es normal que conozcas a otras personas…"

La mortificación de ambos. Para Sirius, porque en realidad él siempre ha sido de los que se aferran con fuerza, así fue con el padre de Harry, su mejor amigo, y Ginny sabe eso. Para ella, la mortificación provenía de no saber si decir la verdad, lo totalmente imposible que resulta lo que Sirius se imaginaba, y un cierto temor de como Sirius reaccionaría ante su secreto. Porque sigue siendo su secreto, algo que ella está protegiendo a pesar de todos los riesgos.

Entonces, antes de despedirse de Sirius, todo lo que ella hizo fue decir que entre Tom y ella las cosas no eran como él las estaba imaginando. Eso fue todo.

\- Te odio, Tom.

* * *

Ginny tiene más razones para odiar a Tom en la tarde del día siguiente, cuando él la detiene en uno de los pasillos luego de la clase de Transformaciones.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Ella arquea una ceja.

Él exhala con fuerza. La oscuridad en sus ojos delata su enojo y su impaciencia.

\- Bueno, dispara, Riddle.

Unas chicas de cuarto año pasan por allí, miran a Tom y sueltan unas risitas tontas, así que ambos esperan a que se alejen lo suficiente.

Tom lo reconsidera y toma su muñeca, guiándola por otros pasillos, hasta finalmente dar con una entrada escondida por un tapete. Cuando tiene la privacidad que quiere, sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en ella.

\- Quiero la verdad, Ginnevra. Todo el cuento sobre tu familia es una mentira, así que quiero la verdad ahora mismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dice ella, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

Él se acerca, sus narices casi podrían tocarse.

\- Yo vi a tu familia, _Ginny_. Vi a tu padre, y ciertamente ese hombre no lo es. Además, ¿crees que me he quedado todo este tiempo sin intentar verificar tu historia? Si tu familia fue asesinada, habría reportes al respecto en las noticias, no es algo que pase sin hacerse notar, sobretodo en América, con toda su paranoia de que los muggles los descubran. No hay nada.

\- Eso no significa nada, Tom. Creo que simplemente no buscaste lo suficiente.

\- Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, me dijiste que fuiste educada en casa, pero también le dijiste a McMillan que estudiaste en un colegio de magia antes.

Maldita sea. Ginny recuerda ese día, simplemente quería callar a Lyssa porque estaba demasiado ensimismada en cómo resolver el problema de Hagrid. Que estúpido error…

\- Fui al colegio antes de que mi familia fuera asesinada, pero luego de todo lo que sucedió fui educada en casa, por mi padre, antes de venir aquí.

Tom sonríe.

\- Entonces, fuiste a Ilvermorny. Dime, ¿en qué casa estabas?

Ginny siempre se ha considerado una buena mentirosa, pero el instante de duda en su rostro acaba delatándola y ella sabe que no tiene salida. Si tan sólo fuera otra persona… pero está tratando con Tom, un mentiroso experto.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

\- Habla.

Ginny respira.

\- No.

La intimidación no funciona con ella.

\- Tú sabes de mis secretos y te he dejado vivir a pesar de eso.

Ella lo odia. ¡De verdad lo odia! Sucio manipulador… incluso puede escuchar lo que él no ha dicho: "si fuera alguien más, estaría muerto." ¿Y por qué diablos eso tiene que ser especial?

Maldito. Ginny cierra los ojos y suspira.

\- Bueno, si quieres dar el siguiente paso, hazlo.

Él está furioso, aun sin verlo, ella puede sentirlo.

La punta de la varita de Tom aprieta su cuello.

Sin embargo, lo que siente en vez del frío de la muerte, son los labios de Tom sobre los suyos, exigentes. Y sus manos, sus manos que rodean su cintura y de pronto no hay espacio entre ellos… hay tanta fuerza en ese beso que le cuesta apartarse.

\- ¡Basta! – grita ella, empujándolo como puede - ¡Basta, tú… idiota… ¿cómo te atreves? Nunca, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a tocarme. Tú… tú… ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¡Fuiste tú quien mató a mi familia, tú el que mató a Harry, tú eres el culpable de todo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sea tu futuro o un mundo diferente, tú y yo nos conocimos antes, Tom. O mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Incluso después de salir corriendo para alejarse de él, Ginny sabe que no puede huir eternamente, no del chico estrella de Slytherin. Una vez que ella ha comenzado a hablar, debe seguir, o quién sabe qué hará él para conseguir sus respuestas. Tom no se ha aparecido por la sala común a buscarla, pero ella sabe dónde lo encontrará. Y cuando esa noche va a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí está él, esperando.

Quien sabe, quizá ha estado allí toda la tarde.

\- ¿Todos conocen a Lord Voldemort?

\- Ese es el nombre con el que la mayoría te conoce, los que te conocieron como Tom Riddle están muertos.

Dumbledore.

Harry.

Mamá.

Papá.

Ron.

Hermione.

\- Excepto tú.

\- Excepto yo.

Ella sostiene su mirada por un largo rato intentando descubrir en qué está pensando. Él no va a matarla, al menos no todavía. En estos momentos, él sólo siente curiosidad sobre su gloria futura.

Y hay un cierto alivio en dejar de jugar juegos con Tom.

\- Si lo que buscas es asesinar a todos quienes se te opongan, y que tus únicos seguidores sean dementes o inútiles cobardes que simplemente tienen demasiado miedo para demostrar que están en desacuerdo contigo, entonces has tenido éxito. Pero he visto lo suficiente para saber que quienes te siguen sólo te temen, pero no te respetan.

Tom frunce el ceño.

\- Pero he ganado.

\- Si a eso le llamas ganar.

Ginny se sienta en el suelo frío, frente a él.

\- De donde vengo, era Ginny Weasley y estudié aquí en Hogwarts. Era una Gryffindor.

\- ¿Tú, una Gryffindor? – repite él, con un tono de burla.

Ella lo ignora.

\- Y tú te habías convertido en un monstruo, ni siquiera seguías pareciendo humano, nadie que te conociera en esta forma podría decir que tú eres Voldemort.

Él deduce que, en el futuro en el que ella ha vivido, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, más del que él ha previsto que le tomará alcanzar la gloria. Y, sin embargo, ella le ha reconocido desde el primer momento.

\- Si me conociste en esa forma… inhumana, que dices, ¿cómo me reconociste al llegar?

\- También te he conocido a ti antes, Tom. – dice ella, con una sonrisa oscura dibujándose en su rostro – Cuando tenía 11 años, me topé con tu diario. Te escribí y me respondiste durante todo un año, Tom. Hasta que claro, intentaste matarme para volver a la vida.

Ginny disfruta de ese momento en que ve el rostro de él perder todo color ante la revelación y lo que eso implica. Su querido Horcrux. Todos sus planes.

\- Pero ya ves, Tom: aquí estás tú, y aquí estoy yo.


	10. Codicia

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, aunque un poco corto, espero que les guste (y si no, igual háganme saber) porque fue especialmente difícil pensarlo y escribirlo.

 **Caro:** Lastimosamente no te puedo responder por un PM, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo. La verdad es que ya tenía delineada la historia para cuando sugeriste que la rivalidad entre ellos fuera la razón de que el diario luego escogiera a Ginny como víctima, pero cuando lo leí pensé "una historia sobre eso también hubiera sido genial"

* * *

 _"No importa lo que cultivemos, todavía estamos hechos de codicia. Esta es la llegada de mi reino…" Imagine Dragons – Demons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Codicia.**

Cuando Tom finalmente llega a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta detrás de él, se deja caer al suelo. Él raramente se enferma, pero en ese momento se siente… descompuesto.

¿Su diario y otros Horrocruxes destruidos? ¿50 años de su vida, y solo conseguirá una Gran Bretaña en ruinas?

No, claro que debe haber más que eso. Él es el heredero de Slytherin, su destino es la grandeza.

Hay cosas que Ginnevra no le está diciendo, lo sabe. Cosas que ella dirá otro día. Sin embargo, también sabe que ella no está mintiendo, y eso le agobia. No, las cosas no pueden salir así, no… ¿en qué falló?

"Quienes te siguen sólo te temen, pero no te respetan."

Pero el miedo otorga respeto.

Sí.

¿O no?

Maldita Ginny Weasley. Todo lo que ella dice o hace sólo sirve para confundirlo, marearlo, desordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Incluso ahora, que cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar en su voz o sus palabras, su cabellera flameante y labios encendidos y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo todavía lo persiguen.

Necesita tenerla para ser libre.

 _"¡Basta, tú… idiota… ¿cómo te atreves? Nunca, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a tocarme. Tú… tú… ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¡Fuiste tú quien mató a mi familia, tú el que mató a Harry, tú eres el culpable de todo!"_

Las palabras de ella resuenan en su cabeza. Ella lo odia y lo más sensato sería simplemente matarla, pero ha tenido tantas oportunidades y no lo ha hecho…

Por primera vez, Tom se siente perdido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente él despierta porque Jeannette debe haber traído a sus amigas y el ruido en la sala común es más de lo que puede soportar. Cómo pueden arreglárselas para armar barullo tan temprano es algo que va más allá de su comprensión.

Tom se alista para ir a clases, saltándose el desayuno. Esa mañana tiene Aritmancia, una de las pocas materias en que, por fortuna, no tiene que toparse con Ginnevra.

Más tarde, en Transformaciones, ella tampoco aparece. Y muy a pesar suyo, pregunta a Wilkes y a Vance, pero ninguno de los dos sabe nada, ni siquiera McMillan, que siempre está al corriente de las "noticias" del colegio.

Podría claro, encontrar la manera de preguntárselo a Dumbledore… no.

Se recrimina a sí mismo.

Ella no es tan importante. Él ni siquiera quería ver su rostro cuando comenzó el día… pero en los últimos meses, se ha acostumbrado a su cercanía de una manera en que nunca antes había hecho con nadie más.

Desde pequeño cuando crecía en el orfanato, Tom aprendió que la mejor manera de sobrevivir era usar el miedo. Cuando tenía tres años y entendió que era especial, se regocijó en hacer sufrir a quienes lo molestaban. Él ama ese poder, le ha sido útil toda la vida. En Hogwarts, a medida que fue creciendo, descubrió que engañar a las personas con sonrisas y palabras falsas podía ser igual de útil, pero el miedo siguió siendo su método preferido.

Ginny Weasley no le tiene miedo, aunque tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo. Lo odia, (y ahora él sabe por qué) pero no le tiene miedo.

Ella tampoco está en el gran comedor durante la cena.

\- ¿Nos reuniremos esta noche? – pregunta Mulciber, quien está sentado a su lado.

\- No seas estúpido, Mulciber. Con Lestrange y Nott causando problemas y logrando ser castigados, tenemos que ser más discretos y esperar al menos unas semanas.

Claro, últimamente él no siente ningún deseo de desperdiciar su tiempo con esos idiotas, no cuando podría tener una mejor compañía.

Tom regresa a su torre fastidiado al ver que Jeannette ha traído a sus amigas de vuelta. Es por eso que él sigue prefiriendo mil veces estar en la sala común de Slytherin.

Su cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre la cama, y él saca el anillo que lleva en el dedo. Cierra los ojos y lo acaricia. Ese anillo significa tanto: la venganza, por la forma en la que su padre, ese muggle asqueroso, abandonó a su madre; el vínculo con Salazar Slytherin; su propio poder…

Parte de su alma está encerrada en ese anillo. ¿Ginnevra lo sabe? No, ella sabe del diario y sabe que habrá otros Horrocruxes en el futuro, pero no tiene idea del anillo o habría reaccionado también hacia ese objeto.

Bien, al menos hay algo que todavía juega a su favor.

Pero con lo que sabe ahora, sobre sus Horrocruxes siendo destruidos, que una niña de once años haya tenido (o tendrá) el diario en su poder, es suficiente para sentirse inquieto. Seis Horrocruxes… siete piezas de su alma, el número perfecto. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea, cuanto más divida su alma, más complicado será cuidar cada pieza. Tendrá que encargarse de mantener a salvo las que ya tiene.

* * *

La encuentra en la cocina, siendo atendida por los elfos domésticos. Claro que tendría que conseguir la comida en algún lugar, luego de estar escondiéndose todo el día.

\- Hola – dice ella, como si nada. Sin embargo, tiene marcadas las líneas bajo los ojos, que revelan su cansancio.

\- Dime cómo fue que me derrotaron. ¿Quién destruyó mis Horrocruxes?

\- No te diré nada, Tom.

Él suspira.

\- No me dejas otra opción, Ginnevra.

Levanta la varita hacia ella.

\- Cru… - los ojos chocolate le miran con resignación al sufrimiento que está por venir. Ha pasado por esto antes. Probablemente haya sido él.

"Crucio."

Ambos están sorprendidos cuando no sucede nada. Debe ser la primera vez que Tom ha intentado usar el Cruciatus y no ha funcionado.

¿Qué es lo que esta chica está haciendo con él? Frustrado, se sienta en un extremo de la mesa y entierra la cabeza entre los brazos.

Ginny lo observa, todavía con el corazón agitado por lo que acaba de suceder. Estaba preparada para recibir una de las peores maldiciones… pero eso no ha ocurrido, no porque Tom no lo haya intentado.

"Para utilizar el cruciatus", le dijo Harry una vez, cuando le contaba sobre el día en que Sirius murió y él se enfrentó a Bellatrix, "para utilizar el cruciatus es necesario desear profundamente lastimar a la persona. Sin ese odio, no es posible hacerlo."

¿Quién, si no Lord Voldemort, puede estar lo suficientemente lleno de odio para acabar con sus enemigos? Pero Tom aún no es ese Voldemort, y tal vez ni siquiera sea el despiadado Riddle del diario, el que después de conocerla todo un año, quiso asesinarla. Este Tom Riddle no pudo hacerle daño y tal vez, en el fondo, él no quiere lastimarla.

Ella se levanta y va a sentarse al lado de Tom, donde ambos se quedan en silencio por un largo rato.

\- No quiero morir – confiesa él.

\- Por supuesto, Tom. Nadie quiere. Al menos cuando se es joven y se tiene todo el mundo por delante.

Ni siquiera ella, que tiene razones suficientes para querer estar muerta, desea renunciar a esta vida complicada que tiene ahora. Pero la diferencia entre ambos, claro, es que Ginny no teme a la muerte si ésta llega, no como Tom. Él siente un temor desesperado ante la muerte, y lo puede ver en ese momento, por un pequeño instante en que el futuro Señor Tenebroso parece un niño asustado. Le da pena.

\- Mi madre no pensaba igual. Por supuesto que era una tonta, una vergüenza para la descendencia de Slytherin… Ella se dejó morir, cuando el asqueroso muggle de mi padre la abandonó.

\- ¿Por eso odias a los muggles?

\- Es sólo una de las razones.

Pero tal vez era la más importante.

Ginny quiere decir muchas cosas más, pero tal vez no sea el momento. Este es el momento de escuchar.

\- Quiero poder, un poder real. No sólo un grupo de idiotas como los del colegio siguiéndome porque son demasiado estúpidos o demasiado cobardes para pensar por su propia cuenta.

Ella contiene el aliento, insegura de si esas palabras son un buen o un mal augurio. Quiere creer que lo primero, porque ella no tiene idea aun de cómo destruir los horrocruxes y aun si lo hiciera no sabe si es capaz de vencer a Tom. Pero, si existiera alguna posibilidad de que él cambie, aunque sea un poco, tal vez el mundo no deba sufrir a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Tom se endereza sobre su asiento y sus ojos negros la miran con desesperación y confusión.

Dentro del corazón de Ginny, nace la esperanza. Su mano se posa sobre la de él.

\- Creo que, para comenzar, te podría servir aprender de los tipos de magia que has ignorado hasta ahora.

* * *

Luego de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Ginny pasa por la cabaña de Hagrid y toca a su puerta.

Él no tarda en abrir, pero cuando la ve hace el intento de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡No, Hagrid, espera! – dice ella, empujando la puerta para detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sólo vengo a traerte unos dulces que conseguí en Honeydukes el fin de semana.

\- Uhmm… gracias.

Ella sonríe.

\- No me quedaré a molestarte, que tengas un buen día Hagrid.

Esa tarde ya tiene planes, pero le gustaría reanudar su amistad con él. Tal vez ahora Tom no cree problemas innecesarios para ella siempre y cuando no saque el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos…

Tom!

Tiene que darse prisa para no llegar tarde.

"Estás esperando demasiado de él." le repite la voz de su conciencia.

Ginny calla esa voz.

Quizá Tom no sea el único lleno de codicia. Tal vez ese deseo por cambiar las cosas sólo los lleve a ambos a la destrucción, pero cualquiera sea el resultado, ¿qué podría ser peor que el final que ella ya ha visto? Nada.

Ella tiene que intentar.


	11. Lo que somos tú y yo

**Hola! Estoy muy contenta porque con los últimos capítulos y los reviews se que hay gente leyendo esta historia. Gracias!**

 **Quedan como cinco o seis capítulos más sobre el tiempo en Hogwarts de Ginny y Tom. El fic abarcará luego todo el año siguiente (si Tom realmente puede cambiar o elegirá perseguir siempre el poder es algo que creo no se puede definir simplemente en el corto tiempo que les queda en el colegio)**

 **Por el momento, espero que disfruten de este.**

* * *

 _"No es como si no lo supieras. Te dije que te amaba y juro que aún lo hago. Y debe haber sido tan malo, porque vivir conmigo debe, maldición, casi haberte matado. Y así es como me recuerdas, quién realmente soy." Nickelback, How you remind me._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. "Lo que somos tú y yo."**

Todos en el colegio lo notan, porque es imposible no darse cuenta de que Tom Riddle, chico estrella de Slytherin, ha dejado de pasar tiempo con su grupo de amigos y en cambio siempre está al lado de esa chica Gamp, la pelirroja.

Están juntos en clase, están juntos en el los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Están juntos en los pasillos. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial esa chica? Otras mucho más lindas o inteligentes han intentado ganar a Tom, pero nadie ha podido nunca. ¿Por qué ella?

Pero nadie, jamás, se podría imaginar la escena que está a punto de tener lugar delante de sus ojos.

\- Te estoy ayudando, ahora es tu turno de ayudarme.

\- ¿Ayudándome? – le cuestiona él arqueando una ceja – No hemos logrado absolutamente nada con ese estúpido encantamiento.

\- Porque no has pensado en un recuerdo suficientemente poderoso, eso no es culpa mía.

\- Yo no participo en estúpidos juegos en la niev… - Tom no termina su frase, porque una enorme bola de nieve que Ginny tenía escondida detrás de su espalda lo golpea de pronto.

Ginny ríe con ganas.

\- Deberías ver tu cara en este momento.

Él frunce el ceño y coge otro puñado de nieve mientras ella sigue riéndose.

\- ¡Auch! – se queja ella cuando la nieve la golpea.

Tres minutos más tarde, lo que los demás estudiantes ven es a dos de los más brillantes Slytherins en una guerra de bolas de nieves. ¿Tom Riddle, tan maduro, en esos juegos infantiles? ¡Claro que no!

Ambos acaban exhaustos, respirando con dificultad mientras se sientan en un banco de piedra. Ginny se asombra de ver las mejillas de Tom teñidas de rojo, y aún más cuando una sonrisa parece formarse en su rostro. Bueno, casi.

\- Hacía esto con mis hermanos y mis amigos todos los años. ¿No es divertido?

\- Hay mejores formas de entretenimiento.

\- Bueno, de todas formas, gracias.

Ambos permanecen en un cómodo silencio por largo rato, hasta que llega la hora de ir a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Mientras le cuenta a Tom las bromas que sus hermanos le gastaban cuando era pequeña y cómo ella había reaccionado cada vez, Ginny llega a la conclusión de que diciembre podría ser peor.

Él incluso sonríe, en ocasiones, y admite que él habría actuado de manera similar si hubiese estado en sus zapatos.

Luego, cuando se quedan en silencio, las dudas vuelven.

 _"También era así cuando le escribías al diario, recuerda."_

Pero Ginny se repite entonces que las cosas son diferentes. Ella sabe de Tom, y él sabe de ella, y no la considera una niñita tonta. Él sabe que es así como ve a la mayoría, sino a todos los demás, en Hogwarts. Además, este Tom no ha estado rodeado con su grupo de futuros mortífagos por varias semanas. Eso debe ser una buena señal.

Si, ella todavía debería odiarlo, pero es difícil cuando tiene la esperanza de que Tom pueda cambiar y llevar una vida diferente. Y a pesar de todas sus pequeñas guerras en estos meses, ella se siente más cómoda a su lado que con el resto de amigos postizos. Tom se siente real.

 _"En serio, todo esto me resulta familiar…"_

\- Shhh, espera – susurra él, deteniéndola con el brazo. Ambos están andando por un atajo secreto a la biblioteca (sólo Tom podría hallar algo así y considerarlo útil), y del otro lado de la salida se escuchan unos murmullos.

Son el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Dippet.

\- … todo eso ya quedó en el pasado.

\- Entiendo. Sin embargo, mi recomendación sigue siendo la misma, Albus. Si está en tu poder frenar a Gellert Grindelwald, debes hacerlo. Incluso aunque haya sido alguna vez amigo tuyo.

Ginny contiene la respiración. ¡No es posible!

\- Gracias, profesor Dippet. Lo tendré en cuenta – dice Dumbledore, pero los dos chicos pueden fácilmente darse cuenta de que sólo quiere acabar con la conversación – ahora, si me disculpa, tengo clases con los chicos de segundo año en diez minutos.

Una parte de Ginny dice que salga, que exija una explicación porque aquello simplemente no puede ser verdad. Pero parte de ella le dice que será mejor llegar a la verdad por sus propios medios, y es esa parte de su cabeza que Ginny decide escuchar.

Cuando pasan suficientes minutos de que ambos profesores se hayan marchado, Tom finalmente dice lo que ambos piensan.

\- Increíble, el gran y perfecto profesor Dumbledore, amigo de Grindelwald.

\- En el pasado, él mismo lo dijo.

 _"Sin embargo, no quiere enfrentar a su amigo, ¿verdad?"_

\- Sin embargo, él se niega a enfrentar a su amigo, a pesar de todo lo que Grindelwald está provocando va en contra de sus charlas sobre el amor, la bondad y sus demás tonterías.

Los ojos chocolate de Ginny le miran con alarma.

\- Pensé que estabas intentando entender cómo funcionan esas "tonterías" y la magia.

\- Es necesario para mejorar y volverme más fuerte, eso es lo que me dijiste – dice él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sigue siendo el mismo Tom de siempre.

\- No funciona de esa manera. Yo pensé…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Tom, frunciendo el ceño. Ve los pensamientos de Ginny dibujados en su rostro, las tontas ilusiones que se habían formado en un mente - ¿Qué sólo por dejar atrás a esos inútiles seguidores ahora seré el modelo de virtud que tú pretendes? Todavía quiero poder, Ginnevra. Simplemente pretendo encontrar mejores métodos para conseguirlo.

\- ¡Tú! – sus puños golpean el pecho de él, pero Tom la detiene con facilidad, y acerca sus labios a su oído.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Eres el mismo manipulador de siempre.

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que soy, ¿entonces por qué decidiste estar aquí, conmigo?

Porque es una tonta, porque ha tenido la esperanza de que él de verdad quisiera cambiar las cosas… porque una vez más, creyó en Tom y él simplemente ha estado usándola.

\- Creí que querías ser mejor persona.

Él ríe.

\- No puedo ser una buena persona, Ginny. Crucé esa línea hace tiempo, cuando abrí la cámara de los secretos.

Cruzó la línea cuando mató a su padre, y no hay vuelta atrás porque Tom nunca se arrepentirá de eso. El asqueroso muggle se lo merecía, después de todo, y él lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces sin dudarlo.

 _"¿Ves, Ginny? Ninguna diferencia con el Tom del diario. Después de todo, son el mismo…"_

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no pudiste el cruciatus conmigo esa noche?, ¡dime!

Eso fue lo que la ha engañado, y Ginny necesita saber la verdad. Entonces, volverá a odiarlo como siempre, entonces ese intento de enderezar el camino de Tom podrá ser dejado atrás como la tontería que es y será olvidado.

\- Yo también quiero entenderlo – su aliento caliente choca contra su piel y arde – todo lo que me traes es confusión...

Sus ojos se encuentran, ambos tratando de entender ese enredo en el cual se encuentran, en el cual ninguno de los dos desea estar.

Ginny sabe que él la va a besar antes de que él lo haga, pero no hace nada por detenerlo esta vez. Cuando sus labios se encuentran tentativamente, ella tiembla y se aferra a sus brazos, que a la vez la rodean con fuerza. El beso es lento, pero al mismo tiempo hambriento, y cuando finalmente se separan, les falta el aliento y sus corazones palpitan con agitación.

Ninguno encuentra palabras.

Este Tom, claro, no puede saberlo, pero una vez ella lo quiso incluso más que a Harry. Después de todo, el Tom Riddle del diario fue su mejor amigo, su confidente. Fue todo falsedad y engaños. Ginny lo recuerda y no piensa caer ante eso otra vez.

\- Esto no puede suceder – dice ella, finalmente, unos minutos después – no mientras tú sigas obsesionado con el poder y conseguirlo sea tu único deseo. Tú sabes bien que detesto todo eso.

Tom la observa, su piel blanca y el pelo rojo desordenado, sus labios hinchados, y siente su perfume a flores que parece impregnar el lugar. Toda ella inunda sus sentidos.

Poder, eso es lo que él más desea. ¿Su único deseo? No, porque la quiere también a ella. Podría tenerla en ese mismo momento, pero sería a la fuerza y no es eso lo que quiere. Eso no le dará ninguna satisfacción. Ginny debe quererlo también… pero eso es imposible porque es Ginny Weasley, enemiga de Lord Voldemort, y él, Tom, aspira a ser Lord Voldemort y tener todo el poder que se pueda alcanzar en el mundo.

\- Vete – sisea él. – Ahora mismo, sólo vete, Ginnevra.

Ella asiente. Da unos pasos más para cruzar la salida del pasadizo, y sin más palabras, se va.

Tom permanece solo allí, en la oscuridad, sintiendo el aire que todavía lleva el perfume de ella, la culpable del desorden en su cabeza.


	12. Los Caminos Retorcidos del Corazón

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.

 **Caro,** efectivamente, el capítulo anterior y este contienen pequeñas cosas que a la larga serán importantes para la historia.

Voy a demorarme más en actualizar esta historia, ya que debo volver a editar y escribir un fanfic que fue eliminado de mi cuenta antes. Lastimosamente se hizo necesario porque la historia fue plagiada en otro site. Pero de todas maneras, pueden contar con un capítulo si o si para la próxima semana :)

Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, tan solo esta historia que he creado puramente por entretenimiento.

* * *

 _"Me inclino para rezar, intento hacer que lo peor parezca mejor. Señor, muéstrame la manear de rasgar y atravesar todo el desgastado cuero con que se cubre. Tengo un millón de razones para alejarme. Pero, sólo necesito una buena para quedarme." Lady Gaga, A Million Reasons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Los caminos retorcidos del corazón.**

\- Sirius, ¿pones la mesa, por favor? – pide ella, mientras termina de poner las galletas en una bandeja y devuelve el pavo al horno, porque al parecer todavía necesita al menos media hora para estar en su punto.

\- Ok, considéralo hecho – dice Sirius desde el comedor, y ella le escucha tararear una cancioncita navideña que está sonando en la radio.

Sin querer, Ginny vuelve a pensar en Tom.

Semanas atrás, ellos estaban riendo juntos, incluso jugando en la nieve. Es difícil conciliar esa imagen de Tom con la de un ser sin corazón. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede ella hacer? Él sigue obsesionado con el poder, incluso sabiendo lo que podría ser el futuro si él sigue en ese camino, lo único que a Tom le importa es cómo podrá volverse más poderoso. ¿De qué importa, entonces, que ella quiera ayudarlo, o que él finja que la deja hacerlo?

Así que ella no se despidió de él el día en que, como casi todos los demás estudiantes, dejó Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas de navidad. Tom se quedó en Hogwarts, y probablemente en esos momentos estuviera solo, como siempre, pensando quien sabe en qué cosas oscuras, destruyéndose a sí mismo. ¿Cuántas navidades habrá pasado Tom de esa manera?

Y su cumpleaños, que está por llegar, es también un recordatorio de lo que, en sus ojos, fue el abandono de su madre.

Ella no puede evitar pensar en Harry. Harry pasó por situaciones mucho peores de niño, y mientras crecía, pero él nunca perdió la capacidad de querer a los demás. Ella siempre supo que Harry era una de las personas más fuertes y gentiles que había conocido, pero debió habérselo dicho más veces… debió haber tenido el valor de decírselo, luego de que él salvara su vida y luego de que siguiera tratándola como una persona normal, cuando muchos en su propia familia no conseguían hacerlo.

Pero Tom no es Harry, y crecer sin el amor de una familia probablemente sea lo que lo ha dañado de manera irreversible. ¿Puede conseguir odiarlo por no ser fuerte ante las lamentables condiciones de su infancia?

Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla, y no está segura si es por Harry o por Tom, por todas las cosas que podrían haber sido.

\- Ven y descansa, Ginny. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a los naipes explosivos?

Sirius aparece en la puerta y ella rápidamente hace desaparecer el rastro de su tristeza, y sonríe cuando voltea hacia él.

\- Ah, claro. Me parece genial.

* * *

Esa noche, en sus sueños, ella escucha sus voces. Como si estuvieran llamando su nombre.

 _Harry._

 _Fred._

 _Mamá y papá._

 _Hermione._

 _Ron._

 _Neville._

 _Luna._

 _Percy._

 _Tonks._

 _Remus._

 _Los ve en la distancia, pero, mientras intenta acercarse a ellos, se da cuenta de que ellos no están allí. Incluso en sus sueños se ven como algo etéreo, simples fantasmas que no pueden estar en el mismo mundo que ella._

 _Ginny siente una mano sobre su hombro, y se gira para ver a Tom a su lado. Él la mira con esos ojos terriblemente intensos, y ella apenas alcanza a susurrar:_

 _\- Quiero ir con ellos._

 _\- Pero ellos no están aquí, Ginnevra, no son reales. Pero yo soy real._

 _\- Tú eres un monstruo._

 _Él se agacha, acercando sus labios a los de ella._

 _\- ¿Lo soy?_

 _"Si, el peor de todos los monstruos", eso es lo que ella quiere decir. En cambio, cuando él la besa, todo lo que ella puede hacer es besarlo de vuelta, porque la sensación de las manos de Tom sobre ella, su aroma, su aliento, todo él, no hace más que encender un fuego en ella. Y Ginny no puede resistirlo._

Ginny no quiere sentirse de esa manera, pero cuando despierta pasa el resto de la noche, hasta el amanecer, pensando en Tom y qué estará haciendo él en Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius está contento la mañana siguiente, cuando recibe un suéter con la inicial de su nombre y en los colores de Gryffindor. Mientras abre sus regalos de Navidad (una escoba, regalo de Sirius, y una bufanda nueva con los colores de Slytherin, obsequio de Olive), Ginny piensa en si debería haber enviado un regalo a Tom.

No, él no le ha regalado nada, por supuesto. Pero en el mismo momento en que ella decidió hacer algo especial por Sirius (como su madre hacía con ellos todos los años), también había comenzado sin darse cuenta un pequeño proyecto para Tom. Como algunos días lo detestaba con todo el alma y otros días no tanto, el obsequio se quedó guardado en su baúl.

\- ¿Tu amigo, este tal Tom, no te ha enviado nada? – pregunta Sirius con curiosidad.

Ginny sabe que la pregunta en realidad es otra, pero decide no responderla.

\- No, a Tom no le gustan mucho las fiestas. Su madre murió cuando él nació, la última noche del año.

\- Oh, qué pena – Sirius carraspea, sin saber qué decir – bueno, esas cosas pasan a veces. Pero todos deberían ser capaces de celebrar los días especiales con sus seres queridos.

Probablemente, él estuviera pensando en todo lo que él y Harry se perdieron mientras él pagaba una injusta condena en Azkaban.

Tom, viviendo en un orfanato y rodeado de muggles que probablemente no comprendieran su magia y le temieran, tal vez no hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades de celebrar. Tal vez, si ella pudiera… o tal vez estuviera haciéndose demasiadas esperanzas.

"Es Tom, Ginny, recuérdalo."

"Tengo que intentar…"

\- Tienes razón, Sirius. Oye, sé que tenemos pocos días para pasarlos juntos, ¿pero te importaría si regreso a Hogwarts un poco antes de lo previsto?

* * *

Lo mejor de esos días es que la estúpida de Jeannette no está, así que tiene la torre para sí mismo y la tranquilidad que ha sido escasa los últimos meses (aunque eso mayormente ha sido por culpa de Ginnevra, claro). Tom está satisfecho con la forma en que están las cosas, sin su constante presencia que lo distrae de lo verdaderamente importante o que cuestiona todas sus ideas. Sí, todo está mejor sin Ginnevra.

Por eso cuando esa noche pretende ir a cenar al Gran Comedor y se encuentra con ella en la puerta, queda consternado.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dice ella, sonriendo como si la última vez que hablaran no hubiera estado deseando matarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una semana.

\- Pues he venido a verte antes. – Queda sorprendido, esperando la continuación de la broma, que no llega. – Feliz cumpleaños, Tom – dice ella con una voz suave.

Tom está a punto de decir que él no festeja cumpleaños, que todo el asunto es una estupidez y ella es verdaderamente una tonta, y entonces ella muestra el obsequio que tenía escondido tras su espalda. Entonces suspira. Sí, es de verdad una tonta y hubiera sido mejor que no hiciera nada de aquello, pero al fin y al cabo es la única persona a la que no desea matar porque lo contradiga, y las últimas semanas pueden no haber sido mejores sin ella. Y si ella está de mejor humor por el simple hecho de que se supone que sea un día especial para él…

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunta Ginny, después de que él siga en silencio un buen rato absorbido por sus pensamientos.

Él le da una sonrisa torcida.

\- Si, estás en mi camino, Ginnevra. Es hora de ir a cenar.

Ginny toma esa respuesta como que todo está bien, porque el escenario que se había imaginado incluía miradas de odio y maldiciones. Sus ojos brillan.

\- Tengo todo arreglado, no te preocupes. Mi amiga Tiny, que trabaja en la cocina, nos traerá la cena aquí, en tu torre. Es deprimente cenar en el Gran Comedor cuando está tan vacío.

\- Cuando dices "amiga", ¿te estás refiriendo a una elfina doméstica?

\- Exactamente.

Tom pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Entonces, ¿me enseñarás tu torre? Siempre quise saber cómo viven los perfectos Premios Anuales.

Percy nunca hablaba de los aspectos interesantes, sólo mencionaba que era el Premio Anual para recordar que tenía más autoridad que los demás.

\- De acuerdo, ven.

* * *

Tom vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco cuando abre los regalos de Ginny: un suéter verde que, a decir verdad, no está tan mal; y un libro de cuentos infantiles.

\- ¿Te estás burlando? Esto es cosa de niños.

\- Son cuentos de la comunidad mágica, – defiende Ginny – dudo que hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer de estos si creciste con muggles.

Él frunce el ceño ante ese recordatorio. Sí, es verdad, pero de todos modos son sólo cuentos infantiles, cosas estúpidas. Hace a un lado el libro sin decir nada más al respecto.

\- Vamos a cenar.

Tiny, la elfina doméstica, les ha dejado una mesa cargada de los mismos manjares que se sirven en el Gran Comedor, y Tom admite que es mejor comer allí que abajo. No tiene que preocuparse porque Dumbledore (o alguien más) lo descubra observando a Ginnevra más de lo que debería.

\- No me acostumbro a este silencio en estos días – confiesa ella luego de un rato – en Navidad sólo fuimos Sirius y yo, hicimos todo lo posible, pero de todas maneras fue extraño para mi… siempre pasé Navidad y Año Nuevo con todos mis hermanos, nuestra casa siempre estaba llena de ruido.

\- Lo siento – dice él, aunque sea mentira. Si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de la manera en que sucedieron, ella no estaría allí.

\- Eso es mentira – dice ella – no lo sientes ni un poco.

\- ¿No es lo que querías escuchar?

\- No quiero seguir fingiendo, tampoco quiero que finjas conmigo. Si pudiera encontrar una manera de nuevo con mi familia y mis amigos, créeme que no estaría aquí. Pero las cosas son como son.

\- Podrías elegir estar lejos de mí. Fue lo que hiciste estas últimas semanas.

Aquello suena como una acusación, más de lo que a Tom le hubiera gustado.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. – confiesa ella.

Al menos están parados en el mismo punto, los dos.

Pero Tom tiene ahora la confianza para hacer lo que ha querido hacer desde que ella llegó, y se levanta, cruza la mesa, y toma a Ginny del brazo para besarla.

Ella lo besa de vuelta, sus dedos se enredan con sus cabellos negros, y él alcanza a acariciar un poco de la piel de porcelana de ella por debajo del suéter, la electricidad que se produce hace zumbar sus oídos.

Nada tiene sentido, y al mismo tiempo, ellos dos buscando la compañía del otro tienen todo el sentido, porque de esa forma retorcida funciona el mundo.

* * *

Tom abre el libro, en el que Ginny le ha dejado una dedicatoria. La observa dormir, acurrucada en el sofá con las mantas que le ordenó traer de su cuarto. Su sala común es mucho más acogedora que la de Slytherin, dijo, y se negó a bajar hasta las mazmorras.

Tonta.

O tal vez no, tal vez sabe exactamente el efecto que tiene sobre él y se ha quedado para hacerlo sufrir, imaginando todas las formas en que podría tenerla, si tan sólo ella se lo permitiera.

 _"Tom:_

 _Uno nunca sabe qué se puede aprender de estos "tontos cuentos infantiles" y algo me dice que tú nunca en la vida les has dado una oportunidad. Esto entra en la lista que cosas que debes comprender si de verdad quieres ser el mago más grande de todos los tiempos._

 _P.D.: El cuento del corazón peludo del brujo, en especial, me recordó mucho a ti._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Ginny."_

Tom menea la cabeza y vuelve a dejar los Cuentos de Beedle a un lado, se levanta y él también va a dormir.


	13. No hay donde esconderse

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un capítulo más de Ginny y Tom, espero que lo disfruten, hasta la próxima (los reviews son siempre muy, muy bienvenidos)**

* * *

 _"Cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios. No te acerques demasiado, que está oscuro aquí dentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios…" Imagine Dragons, Demons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. No hay donde esconderse.**

Cuando él le enseña algunos hechizos que ella jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiesen existir, no puede sino admitir e incluso admirar el impresionante dominio de la magia que tiene Tom Riddle. Pero no es como si solamente él pudiera enseñarle: hay cosas que Tom no sabe, cómo hacer un correcto Encantamiento Patronus es el ejemplo más claro. A pesar de intentarlo (o al menos aparenta intentarlo), él simplemente no lo consigue.

Casi todas las tardes, luego de clases o en sus horas libres, van a la Sala de los Menesteres, un lugar favorito que tienen en común. A veces se enfrentan en un duelo, sólo por deporte, y a veces Ginny cuenta alguna historia sobre sus hermanos, mayormente. No hablan de Lord Voldemort. Algunas veces sólo permanecen en silencio los dos, pero esta vez la voz de su conciencia no contradice sus acciones: este Tom no es el del diario, es alguien que genuinamente quiere pasar tiempo con ella. Y eso se siente bien.

Así transcurren las primeras semanas de Enero.

\- ¿Ginny, podrías ayudarme con DCAO en la tarde? – pregunta Olive, cuando termina la clase de Transformaciones.

\- No puede, ella ya está ocupada – dice Tom, detrás de ella.

\- ¡Tom! – ella se gira hacia él, frunciendo el ceño – Tú no puedes decirle a otra gente lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, para eso me basto yo, gracias.

Él arquea una ceja.

\- Pero estás ocupada esta tarde, si lo recuerdas.

\- Lo siento, Olive – dice ella dirigiéndose a su amiga y dándole una mirada de disculpa. - ¿Puede ser mañana?

\- Ah, ok. Sí, gracias, no hay problema… - murmura la chica, sin dejar de mirar a Tom con la boca abierta.

Él la ignora, y vuelve a dirigirse sólo a Ginny.

\- Nos vemos luego, - le da una sonrisa encantadora – tengo una reunión con los prefectos.

\- Ok, nos vemos. – dice Ginny, sonriendo mientras él se va.

Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente, Olive y Lyssa (la última apareciendo de la nada) sueltan unas risitas.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¿Y viste su sonrisa? Creo que nunca lo vi sonreír así.

\- Merlín, es tan guapo…

\- Ginny, dinos la verdad, - pregunta Lyssa – ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estás saliendo ustedes dos?

\- Nosotros no estamos saliendo. – dice Ginny inmediatamente. – Somos amigos…

Pero eso no es exactamente verdad, porque los besos que siguen ocurriendo constantemente cuando se encuentran solos, y la esperanza de Ginny ha ido creciendo día tras día… la oscuridad no tiene que consumir a Tom, no es el único camino que él puede seguir.

\- Vamos, Ginny, la forma en que ustedes se miran dice otra cosa – dice Olive.

\- Tal vez seamos un poco más que amigos… - admite ella – pero todavía no estamos saliendo. Tom… él no está seguro sobre qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué?!

Ella se encoge de hombros.

\- Nos graduaremos de Hogwarts en unos meses y es muy probable que tomemos caminos muy distintos.

Las cosas son mucho, mucho más complicadas que eso.

* * *

Jules Crockett la encuentra esa noche en la sala común, cuando ella y Tom se encuentran en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

\- Oye, Gamp. Necesitamos un cazador para el siguiente partido la semana que viene. ¿Qué dices, estás dentro?

El rostro de Ginny se ilumina.

\- ¡Si, por supuesto! ¿Cuándo tenemos el siguiente entrenamiento?

\- Mañana a las seis. Se puntual.

\- Genial. Gracias, Crockett.

\- No hay de qué. Ah, hola, Riddle.

\- Buena suerte en el partido, Jules.

El chico se va y los dos vuelven a quedarse solos en su rincón.

\- No sabía que te gustara tanto el Quidditch.

\- Solía soñar con ser jugadora profesional después de Hogwarts.

"Un sueño muy por debajo de sus capacidades", piensa Tom.

\- ¿Solías?

Ella suspira y mueve un peón sobre el tablero.

\- Parece algo de otra vida, y yo no soy exactamente la chica que tenía esos sueños.

Aquello era parte de su vida junto a su familia, junto a Harry. Era parte de un futuro en el que ella se imaginaba abrazando a Harry todas las noches, formando juntos una familia. Nada de eso es posible ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts?

\- No lo sé. – confiesa ella. – Tal vez ayudar a Sirius en lo que sea que hace para vivir, al menos mientras descubro algo nuevo para mí. ¿Y tú?

\- Supongo que tendré ofertas del ministerio al graduarme, pero creo que me gustaría permanecer en Hogwarts por más tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tal vez Dippet me dé una plaza como profesor, escuché que la profesora Merrythought está a punto de retirarse.

Ginny parpadea. Jamás se le hubiera imaginado… ¿Tom, queriendo ser profesor?

\- Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Tom no la mira, sus ojos están en el tablero.

\- Sólo mira a Slughorn, la influencia que tiene sobre sus estudiantes. – dice él – Estos años he estado rodeado de idiotas, como me hiciste ver. Pero como profesor, podría detectar el verdadero talento…

Ay, Dios.

\- ¡Tom!

Él sonríe, ella se distrae tan fácilmente…

\- Jaque Mate.

* * *

Ellos ganan el partido el sábado y Ginny ha sido quien marcó la mitad de los tantos para Slytherin, así que de vuelta a la sala común es recibida con vitores.

Ginny busca a Tom con la mirada, pero no lo ve alrededor. Bueno, hay mucha gente, pero de todas maneras ella esperaría…

\- ¡Ginny, estuviste asombrosa! – vuelve a decirle Crockett, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Realmente increíble.

\- ¿Es eso Whiskey de Fuego? – pregunta ella, reconociendo la bebida en la copa del chico - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Tenemos nuestros recursos. – susurra él en su oído, y es entonces que ella comienza a sentirse incomoda. – Si quieres, te podría mostrar el lugar.

\- No, gracias. – dice ella, tratando de apartarse, pero el agarre del chico es más fuerte de lo que parece.

\- Creo que ella estaría mucho más cómoda si la soltaras, Jules. – dice Tom, apareciendo oportunamente.

\- No te metas, Riddle.

\- Suéltame, Jules. – Ginny se zafa del agarre del muchacho – No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.

Tom la toma de la mano. La mirada que le dirige a Jules es suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

\- Vamos.

\- Sí, me vendría bien un poco de aire. Hace calor aquí dentro con tanta gente.

Ambos dejan las mazmorras y comienzan a andar en silencio, pero la mano de Tom sigue entrelazada con la de ella, algo que Ginny no deja de notar.

\- ¿Estuviste en el juego?

\- Si, no estuviste nada mal.

\- Estuve asombrosa.

Él sonríe.

\- Mejor que el promedio. Pero todavía creo que tienes el potencial para ser mucho más que una jugadora de quidditch.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

No está seguro, pero Ginnevra ha sido hecha para la grandeza. No es su igual, porque nadie podría serlo nunca, y sin embargo ella es lo más cercano que encontrará nunca.

Tom no dice nada. Al final, él sabe que ella está intentando cambiarlo, y aunque sería un buen desenlace que ella acabara por fin comprendiendo su visión del poder, no es u idiota, sabe que eso probablemente no sucederá.

* * *

Finalmente, ellos van a la tranquilidad de la torre de los Premios Anuales. La compañera de Tom, Jeannette, debe estar con los de su casa, puesto que la sala común está silenciosa.

\- Gracias por intentar ayudarme antes, con Jules.

\- Debí haber usado el Cruciatus con él, no tenía ningún derecho a tocarte.

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Él habla en serio.

\- Pero no lo hiciste.

Porque eso la habría molestado, y habrían peleado, y Tom no logra estar en paz si no la tiene cerca de él, ya sea sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño.

\- No.

Pero todavía está considerándolo.

Entonces Ginny se lanza a sus brazos para besarlo, con tanta fuerza que caen para atrás, en el sillón.

Su cuerpo está presionado al de él, ninguna distancia los separa. Él va acariciando su espalda, lentamente, por debajo de la ropa, y es el sonido que escapa de los labios de ella lo que lo lleva al punto de no retorno.

Él besa su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, y Ginny apenas consciente de sus propias acciones fricciona su cuerpo contra el de él, encendiendo aún más el fuego.

No es así como esperaba que fuera, ella siempre pensó que sería Harry. Pero Harry se ha ido, y ella nunca lo tendrá de vuelta. Todo lo que tiene es Tom, una fuera totalmente opuesta, pero igual de intensa.

Nunca podrá querer ni a Tom, ni a nadie, de la manera en que quiso a Harry. Esto es lo mejor que conseguirá, y cuando llega a esa conclusión la decisión está hecha.

\- Llévame a tu cuarto.

\- Esperaba a que dijeras eso.

Suben apenas, tropezando, con prisa.

Ginny ni siquiera sabe cómo la ropa va desapareciendo, pero de pronto la piel de Tom está directamente en contacto con la suya, y los labios de él arrancan suspiros y sonidos de su boca que ella apenas reconoce.

Sus ojos negros atrapan los de ella, y debe tratarse de una magia extraña que ella no conoce. Debe ser algún tipo de magia oscura.

El mundo desaparece y son solo ellos dos.

* * *

Tom despierta horas después. Ginny todavía está a su lado, en la cama, con sus cabellos rojos esparcidos sobre su espalda y una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Esta Ginny le gusta incluso más que la que discute con él, decide, mientras se levanta y se viste en sus pijamas. Él siempre había considerado este tipo de deseo una debilidad humana, y ciertamente ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores le brindaron la sensación de satisfacción que siente en este momento. Ginnevra es, de hecho, algo diferente.

Él se sienta en un sillón junto a la ventana, y coge un libro del estante. El tonto libro de cuentos que ella le ha regalado antes.

\- Ginnevra… - suspira.

Si Tom hubiera sabido antes que algo tan simple como el sexo podría ayudarlo a alcanzar, al menos temporalmente, la satisfacción que siempre ha estado buscando…

Pero entonces sacude esas ideas de la cabeza, y comienza a leer el tonto libro que tiene en las manos.

No pasa mucho antes de que llegue al último de los cuentos.


	14. Líneas difusas

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de A Million Reasons. Pronto Ginny y Tom se graduarán de Hogwarts, así que allí está la pregunta de qué hará él (y en consecuencia ella) a continuación. ¿Horrocruxes? ¿Reliquias? ¿Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle?**

 **Espero que disfruten esta pequeña parte de la historia, saludos!**

* * *

 _"La cabeza atrapada en un ciclo, miro a lo lejos y observo: es como si hubiera dejado de respirar, pero de forma totalmente consciente. Y si dices algo que puede que incluso sientas de verdad, es difícil desentrañar qué partes debería creer. Porque me estás dando un millón de razones…" Lady Gaga, A Million Reasons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Líneas difusas.**

Desde la noche en que despertó a su lado, la parte más difícil es luchar contra la culpa que la carcome, pero ese sentimiento sólo aparece cuando está sola, en su dormitorio o en algún rincón solitario del castillo, nunca cuando está con él. A su lado, siente que está casi completa… solo "casi", pero eso es más que suficiente, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Él es tan guapo como es peligroso (eso último ella lo sabe mejor que nadie), pero hay juegos que, una vez que empiezan, son imposibles de detener.

Ginny ha querido creer en una historia que ella misma se ha inventado. Porque Tom sonríe con ella, porque cuando está con él se siente real, porque él ya no ha estado lastimando a otras personas. Claro, no estaba lastimando a nadie siempre que ella no lo viera, que no lo supiera. Ha sido un engaño feliz, ella supone.

Todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

\- ¿Sabías que a Crockett le echaron una maldición ayer?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Casi muere desangrado.

\- ¿Saben qué le sucedió?

\- No, el pobre no recuerda nada.

Ginny deja de oír la conversación en el punto en que la chica de quinto año le dice a su compañero que por suerte Tom Riddle lo encontró a tiempo y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Si, por suerte, claro.

¿Es que Tom de verdad está tan seguro de sí mismo que no teme que lo descubran? ¿Y cómo se atreve a hacer algo así?

Se pone de pie y abandona las mazmorras de prisa, en busca del idiota de Tom. Se supone que ellos son algo así como amigos, o al menos algo cercano a ello. Sin mencionar las veces en que han cruzado los límites de lo que amigos normales hacen.

\- ¡Qué estúpida soy! – exclama, furiosa, mientras camina casi corriendo por los pasillos. Dos alumnos de segundo año la miran asustados al pasar por su lado.

 _"¿Cuántas veces vas a dejar que te engañe?"_

 _"Lo sé. Me ha vuelto a tratar como si tuviera once años."_

Ella se encuentra lívida cuando llega hasta la torre.

\- ¡TOM! ¡TOM! – gritará hasta que le abran la maldita puerta.

Es la chica, Jeannette, quien abre.

\- Oh, hola. Creo que Tom no está, hace un buen rato que lo vi salir.

Por supuesto. Ginny respira, no puede reaccionar de esa forma, tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría. Es difícil, en momentos así todas sus características Gryffindor se hacen más evidentes. Le da una sonrisa a la compañera de Tom.

\- Claro, disculpa por molestarte así. Iré a buscarlo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro…

Lo encuentra mucho más tarde, saliendo de la oficina del profesor Slughorn.

\- Ginnevra, hola. – saluda él, con una sonrisa, como si no pasara nada, aunque a esas alturas debe saber que ella sabe lo que ha hecho.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Jules Crockett?

Él deja la sonrisa y comienza a andar. No pretende negarlo, sería ridículo, pero ya está hecho y ella solo se ha enterado después de que todo suceda, así que las cosas han salido exactamente como ha querido.

\- Baja la voz, Slughorn, o cualquier otra persona, podría estar escuchando.

\- No me importa – dice ella, pero mira alrededor en el pasillo desierto a excepción de ellos. – Casi lo matas, ¿por qué?

\- Tenía que aprender una lección. Nadie toca, ni siquiera puede desear, lo que es mío.

Ginny frunce el ceño.

\- No soy tuya.

Él la toma del brazo y sus ojos se posan en ella con frialdad.

\- Lo eres.

Ginny ha tenido demasiadas esperanzas, creyendo que porque pareciese que ella le importa al menos un poco eso signifique que él esté cambiando. Pero en su retorcida manera de ver las cosas, ella es sólo una posesión…

Como si despertara de un embrujo, de pronto ella ve de nuevo al Tom real, no la máscara que él ha siempre llevado tan bien. Es curioso, que al principio ella podía ver tan fácilmente detrás de la máscara y descubrir al monstruo. En cambio, cuanto más tiempo transcurre y se suponga que ella debe conocerlo mejor, más confusa se encuentra.

Sin embargo, aunque sea por un momento, puede verlo y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Él sigue teniendo la misma oscuridad de siempre, la esconde mejor, pero eso sólo lo hace más peligroso para todo el mundo.

\- Suéltame.

Acabará con esto antes de que él tenga oportunidad de atraparla de nuevo con esa maldita magia que usa en ella.

* * *

Ginny hará al fin lo que debió hacer desde el principio, está determinada mientras termina de escribir la carta al profesor Dumbledore: cuando él lea, ella podrá al menos estar segura de que si algo sale mal, él podrá proteger a Hagrid. Ayudará a su amigo (si, incluso si éste Hagrid no la vea de esa manera y la considere sólo un problema) y desenmascarará a Tom.

Le entrega la carta a Olive, pidiéndole que se la entregue al director lo más pronto posible, a nadie más. Tiene prisa por salir del castillo antes de que su querido amigo se dé cuenta de lo que está tratando de hacer.

 _"Podrías simplemente ir con el profesor Dumbledore para que te ayude a encontrar las pruebas. Evitarías un riesgo innecesario."_

 _"¿Eres una Slytherin o qué?"_

 _"Bueno, se supone que ahora sí."_

 _"Cállate."_

El Sombrero simplemente se había equivocado porque Ginny estaba pasando por un momento oscuro. Aun así, ella misma sigue cuestionándose si ir sola a enfrentar el peligro no será estúpido.

Es algo que Harry haría, sin duda.

Aunque sólo pretenda descubrir dónde están la acromántula, no enfrentarse a ella, Ginny sabe que las cosas podrían salir mal.

Al final, si muere, al menos morirá intentando hacer algo noble, en lugar de morir siendo engañada por todas las máscaras de Tom Riddle. La muerte es preferible a acabar traicionándose a sí misma. Y además, ya está adentrándose en el bosque prohibido, ¿para qué retroceder ahora?

Ella sigue las arañas.

* * *

No es una sorpresa que Ginnevra lo traicione, ¿pero que al hacerlo se ponga a sí misma en un peligro ridículo? Ella podría morir, y aunque se lo merezca, a Tom no le gusta la idea del cuerpo de Ginny sin vida, de su ausencia en Hogwarts.

Tom prácticamente corre para llegar a tiempo. Ya está oscureciendo y, en medio de la noche, es mucho más difícil encontrar el camino en el Bosque Prohibido que durante el día.

Si no se hubiera cruzado con Olive en el momento preciso, no habría sabido de la carta, ni de lo que Ginny estaba pensando en hacer.

Tonta.

Ha tenido que usar la Legilimencia en Hagrid para saber dónde diablos está esa maldita acromántula. Ginny no tenía manera de saber exactamente dónde está esa criatura, pero ha salido mucho antes y probablemente ya la haya encontrado si ha seguido a las arañas.

El veneno de las acromántulas es peligroso.

Luego la ve correr en su dirección, con no una, sino dos acromántulas (mucho más grandes de lo que habían sido el año anterior, cuando él las sacó del colegio) detrás de ella.

\- ¡Tom! ¡Corre!

No, él va a matar a las mascotas de Hagrid en ese momento. Toma a Ginny de la mano y la resguarda detrás de él.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Una de las bestias cae muerta al instante pero la otra, que no fue alcanzada por el hechizo, lanza un chillido y sus colmillos se clavan en Tom.

\- ¡Stupefy! – le hechizo de Ginny impacta contra la acromántula. – Por Merlín, Tom… ¿qué estabas haciendo, viniendo aquí?

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? No creí que fueras tan estúpida para venir a buscar una acromántula… - él dice, intentando burlarse de ella, pero su voz suena débil. Apenas puede caminar.

\- Tenemos que llegar al castillo cuanto antes. – ella intenta ayudarlo para que se apoye en ella al andar, pero él la aparta con el brazo.

\- Ibas a traicionarme.

\- Te lo merecías. Todavía te lo mereces.

Sin embargo, él ha ido a buscarla cuando podría haber simplemente esperado a que las acromántulas hicieran su trabajo; y Ginny, cuando bien podría dejarlo allí, lo ayuda a llegar al castillo para que Madam Brown lo atienda.

Ella no lo entiende.

* * *

Ella no lo entiende, pero Tom, que se ama a si mismo por sobre todo; Tom, a quien siempre ha conocido por ser egoísta; Tom, el mismo que el día anterior casi mata a Jules Crockett justamente por ese mismo motivo, ese Tom se ha puesto en peligro por salvarla.

Ginny vuelve a mirar hacia donde él está cuando Dumbledore le pregunta qué hacían en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- Yo… quería ayudar a Hagrid. Se lo que sucedió con él el año anterior, y no creía que él haya hecho esas cosas horribles a los otros estudiantes. Creí que si iba al bosque prohibido podría encontrar al monstruo que él supuestamente estaba criando… descubrir la verdad.

Dumbledore parece un poco sorprendido.

\- A pesar de la nobleza de tus intenciones, fue una acción precipitada e inmadura, Señorita Gamp. No sólo te expusiste a ti misma al peligro, sino también a un compañero tuyo. ¿Cómo es que Tom acabó contigo?

\- Se enteró de que fui al bosque… estaba preocupado y fue a buscarme, y me encontró cuando estaba intentando perder a las acromántulas.

Los ojos del profesor estudian al inconsciente Tom.

\- Ya veo. Es una suerte que yo contara con el antídoto para el veneno de acromántula.

Ginny no quiere pensar cómo serían las cosas si hubiera sido de otro modo. Tom…

\- Gracias, profesor.

\- No me des las gracias aun. Me temo que las acciones de ambos esta noche le costarán a Slytherin 100 puntos.

Cuando sus compañeros de casa se enteren, lo van a sufrir hasta el final del año. Bueno, ella. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con Tom.

\- Entiendo, profesor.

Dumbledore la mira a los ojos.

\- Creo que es hora de que tú vayas a tu cuarto y yo regrese a mi oficina.

\- Me gustaría quedarme un poco más aquí.

Ella vuelve a mirar hacia la cama a su lado.

\- Ya veo. Ginny, tengo que preguntar, ¿hay algo más que desees contarme?

Ese es el momento de decir la verdad. Lo que Tom ha hecho, sobre la cámara de los secretos, sobre las torturas a los otros compañeros, sobre el diario… debería hacerlo, porque Tom puede hacerle daño a mucha gente. Pero esa noche, él se ha arriesgado por ella. ¿Puede traicionarlo?

Todas las posibilidades serán borradas si le dice a Dumbledore lo que sabe.

\- No, profesor.

Él solo asiente antes de irse y Ginny se queda junto a Tom un rato más, hasta que él finalmente despierta.


	15. Quizás

Hola! Gracias por su apoyo, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.

* * *

 _"Finalmente nos derrumbamos y rompemos nuestros corazones. Si queremos vivir jóvenes, será mejor que comencemos ahora. Se volverá más fácil de alguna manera, porque estoy cayendo, estoy llamando, y no se ha terminado a menos que se termine. No quiero esperar por eso. Se volverá más fácil de alguna manera. Pero no hoy… no hoy…" Imagien Dragons, Not Today._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Quizás…**

Tom nunca va a querer a Ginny de la manera en que la gente normal quiere. Porque no se trata simplemente de la luz y la oscuridad, aunque es claro que la oscuridad siempre ha sido amiga de Tom: él no es una persona normal. Las personas normales no va por ahí lastimando a otros sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Las personas que aman (de nuevo ella piensa en Harry) no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

Y sin embargo, en su propia manera, él se preocupa por ella. Después de todo ha ido hasta el Bosque Prohibido luego de saber que ella estaba intentando traicionarlo, y en lugar de matarla (otra vez allí la diferencia con el Tom del diario y con Lord Voldemort), ha recibido una picadura de acromántula en su intento de protegerla.

Y fue cuando lo vio en peligro, que Ginny se dio cuenta de que no puede traicionar a Tom, a pesar de lo que eso pueda significar para el futuro. No puede hacerle daño.

\- Lo siento. – le dice a la mañana siguiente.

\- Para ser tan inteligente, haces cosas muy estúpidas.

\- Todavía pienso que lo que hiciste con Crockett fue horrible. Si vuelves a hacer algo así…

\- ¿Volverás a intentar traicionarme?

\- Algo peor.

No es cierto. Acaba de darse cuenta de que no puede hacerle daño a Tom. Pero ella también ya ha establecido que la manera en que él se preocupa por ella es quizá la manera en que alguien ve a una posesión valiosa. Y tratándose de Tom, eso significa que ella debe permanecer segura y cerca de él. ¿Qué podría hacer, entonces, para castigarlo?

 _"Podrías desaparecer."_

No es como si no hubiera imaginado antes, durante la guerra, mil formas en que podría desaparecer con Harry, con su familia. Pero enfrentando sólo a Tom, no a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, eso sería mucho más fácil.

Y Tom puede ver lo que está pasando por su mente, sin necesidad de usar legilimencia. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo estudiándola como para no entender a Ginny.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Hay cosas que se me han pegado luego de pasar tiempo contigo.

Ambos suspiran.

Tom casi desea que ojalá algo le hubiera sucedido a Ginny antes de que él llegara, de modo que no él no sintiera más la necesidad de hacer algo por ella. Si tan sólo pudiera librarse de Ginny y de la influencia aterradora que estaba comenzando a tener sobre él… al punto de arriesgar su propia seguridad por la de ella, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

No, no estaba pensando, obviamente.

\- ¿Me ayudas a llegar hasta la torre?

\- Madam Brown quiere que te quedes aquí por lo menos hasta la tarde.

Él arquea una ceja. ¿De verdad cree que él podría soportar pasar todo el día en la enfermería?

\- Entonces, ¿me ayudas o no?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, vamos.

* * *

En su cuarto, libros de historia están abiertos y esparcidos en el escritorio y en la cama. Tom recuerda lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de que la insensatez de Ginny interviniera.

Toma el libro entre sus manos, en la página final del último cuento, donde el dueño anterior del libro debió haber dibujado el símbolo triangular que, en circunstancias diferentes, jamás habría llamado su atención.

Vuelve a pensar en la conversación con Slughorn aquel día.

 _"Por supuesto es sólo un mito, Tom, y pocos son los magos lo suficientemente locos para creer en la existencia de esos tres objetos."_

 _"Pero profesor, a lo largo de la historia, hay gente que afirmó poseer una "Vara Letal" o una "varita del destino" más poderosa que todas ¿Y si de verdad estos objetos existieran?"_

 _"Últimamente has hecho preguntas realmente inusuales Tom…"_

Él vuelve a mirar el anillo y el símbolo grabados en él. No, el símbolo en el libro jamás hubiera llamado su atención y él no estaría investigando sobre cuentos infantiles, si el mismo símbolo no estuviera grabado en su anillo, una antigua reliquia de los Gaunt.

El símbolo era considerado una representación de las Reliquias de la Muerte, como Tom averiguó en la semana anterior, y desde entonces no puede pensar en nada más (Ginnevra tal vez sea la única excepción).

Emeric "el malo" había sido dueño de una poderosa varita de Saúco, tal como Beedle el Bardo había descrito en su libro. Godelot, otro mago conocido por sus habilidades en las Artes Oscuras, también mencionó poseer una varita de sauco, y de nuevo la mención de sus increíbles poderes.

Tom confía en que si sigue buscando a lo largo de la historia, probablemente encontrará más evidencia y podrá estar seguro.

Si las reliquias de la Muerte resultan ser reales, ¿por qué el símbolo está grabado en su anillo? Bueno, en la piedra del anillo, mejor dicho…

¿Sería posible?

Vuelve a observar el anillo más de cerca. No, si la piedra fuera la Piedra de la Resurrección, él debería ser capaz de sentirlo.

Él decide seguir con su pequeña investigación. ¡Qué solución perfecta sería tener las Reliquias de la Muerte, si estas fueran reales! Solucionaría el problema de tener que crear más horrocruxes. Simplemente debía ser cauteloso y mantener a Ginny a ciegas sobre el asunto, para evitar repetir lo que sucedió en el Bosque Prohibido. Para evitar que ella se fuera.

Es una molestia que ella importe tanto, pero dado que no es algo que pueda simplemente hacer desaparecer (al menos no por el momento) tendrá que lidiar con ello. Tal vez cuando haya visto más del mundo, Ginny lo entienda mejor y no tenga que preocuparse más por ello.

* * *

El humor de Tom no es el mejor luego de salir de la oficina del profesor Slughorn esa tarde. Pero las cosas no podían mejorar al toparse en el camino con Orion Black, el mimado y estúpido chico de quinto año.

\- Riddle.

\- Black.

\- Veo que los rumores de que por fin has hecho al colegio el favor de que te maten en el Bosque Prohibido fueron simplemente una falsa esperanza.

Es difícil no odiar al chico, cuando éste tiene todo lo que Tom querría: una familia sangre pura con una incuestionable reputación, una familia que no lo ha dejado pasar hambre ni humillaciones, una familia de la cual puede sentirse orgulloso. Lástima que Orion sea un imbécil.

Tom sonríe.

\- Tú no sabrías lo que se necesita para acabar conmigo, Orion. Alégrate de que fui yo, y no tú. Si hoy te dejáramos en medio del bosque solo con tu varita, tardarías menos de cinco minutos en morder el polvo.

Orion frunce el ceño cuando Tom pasa a su lado y se aleja. Orion, que se queda atrás, sigue hablando.

\- Al menos al fin estás aceptando tu lugar, sangre sucia. – dice.

Tom lo ignora y sigue caminando.

Unos meses atrás no se habría atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras contra Tom, no luego de sufrir las consecuencias de hacer enfadar a Riddle. Pero el tiempo lo ha envalentonado, y el hecho de que Tom siga tan calmado lo enfurece y a la vez le da confianza.

\- Tú y la inmunda de Gamp son tal para cual. Una pena que ella no haya muerto también…

Tom saca la varita al instante y se voltea hacia Black. Le enseñará…

Pero no tiene oportunidad, porque en ese momento se acercan, por los dos diferentes extremos del pasillo, Slughorn y Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Tom? ¿Black? – cuestiona Slughorn.

Tom suspira. Lo que menos necesita es otro castigo.

\- Nada, profesor – dice él sonriendo inocentemente – simplemente estaba aconsejándole a Orion que se dirigiera a las chicas con un poco más de respeto…

* * *

Ginny envía una lechuza a Sirius, contándole lo ocurrido (antes de que Dippet lo haga) aunque sabe que Sirius probablemente estará feliz de saber que ella todavía lleva consigo algo de Gryffindor (al menos su capacidad de meterse en problemas).

 _"… la verdad Sirius, es que la primera vez que insinuaste si había algo entre Tom y yo, nosotros no éramos ni siquiera amigos, más bien creo que podrías considerarnos rivales. Tampoco había pensado que Tom me gustara de esa forma. Y todavía creo que nunca podré querer a nadie como he querido a Harry, cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de qué tan especial era él._

 _Pero, de alguna manera extraña, que no sé si es bueno o no, Tom se ha vuelto importante. Siento que él me necesita, aunque no lo sepa o no lo admita todavía. Y yo… bueno, simplemente siento que debo permanecer cerca por sé lo que sucederá cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts, después de todo, y faltan pocos meses para ello._

 _Hablando de eso, estaba pensando en qué hacer al graduarme, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea. Auror? Rompedor de Maldiciones como Bill? Qué me sugerirías tú? Cualquier idea será bienvenida, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con trabajar con Acromántulas o Esfinges…"_

Regresando de la lechucería, luego de haber enviado la carta, Ginny va al Gran Comedor para la cena. Lyssa, Olive y Mattheus se apresuran en preguntarle cómo se encuentra y qué hay de verdad en los rumores sucedido la noche anterior, ya que han escuchado que Tom la ha salvado de una horrible criatura (un centauro, algunos dicen) y casi muere en el Bosque Prohibido (de alguna manera, parece que todos en Slytherin saben de lo ocurrido).

\- ¿De dónde sacaron lo de Centauros? Tom recibió la picadura de una acromántula, pero por suerte el profesor Dumbledore contaba con un antídoto, y ahora él está mejor.

\- Bueno, eso es una suerte – dice Mattheus – las cosas podrían haber sido…

\- ¿Y qué hacían en el Bosque Prohibido? – pregunta Lyssa, interrumpiendo a su compañero y arqueando una ceja.

Ginny piensa en una respuesta que pueda incomodar suficiente a los chicos para que dejen de hacer preguntas al respecto.

\- Simplemente quería ver a los Thestral… luego me perdí y no supe como volver cuando oscureció.

La mención de los animales tan cercanamente conectados a la muerte es suficiente para que sus compañeros se sientan incómodos, y en ese momento la llegada de Tom se lleva todas las miradas. Él los ignora, y va a sentarse al lado de Ginny, donde Mattheus le hace espacio al instante.

\- Hey, Riddle.

\- Hola Vance. – mira hacia las Olive y Lyssa – Wilkes, McMillan.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Tom? – pregunta Olive con simpatía.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – dice él con su usual sonrisa encantadora, aunque Ginny siente que le está costando más esfuerzo de lo normal. – Ginnevra, pásame el pastel de calabaza por favor.

\- Deberías estar en tu cuarto, aun necesitas descansar. – dice ella, mientras le sirve también zumo de uvas.

Él suspira.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo.

\- No parece.

\- Al profesor Slughorn le parece que estoy lo suficientemente bien para que cumpla con nuestra detención.

Por supuesto que algo como aquello no podría pasar sin castigo, piensa Ginny. Debe ser eso lo que tiene a Tom de tan mal humor: él siempre ha sido tan querido y alabado por los profesores, el estudiante perfecto… tal vez esta sea la primera vez que recibe una detención.

Ella suspira.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

\- Este sábado. – él la mira con fastidio – gracias a ti perderé mi tiempo dos meses enteros en un tonto castigo.

Ginny sonríe.

\- Yo también te quiero, Tom.

Los demás chicos observan con curiosidad la escena. Hasta ese momento, Ginny siempre ha estado negando que exista algo entre Tom y ella más allá de una amistad, y la relación entre ambos ha parecido como un misterio ante todo el colegio, algo incomprensible.

Tom siempre ha sido algo difícil de explicar (encantador y aterrador al mismo tiempo; en apariencia amigable pero siempre distante de los demás) y la mayoría siempre había atribuido sus peculiaridades a un genio demasiado elevado para los demás. Ginny, por su parte, iba siempre sonriendo, hablando sin decir mucho, arrastrando un aire de tristeza y de madurez más allá de sus años sobre sus hombros.

Pero esa noche, cuando ambos se levantan de la mesa tomados de la mano, ocurre una silenciosa declaración. Tom y Ginny están conectados. Tal vez sea una cosa de adolescentes, pero teniendo en cuenta quiénes son, quizás sea algo más.

O quizás simplemente se tratara del preludio a un desastre al que ambos caminaban por decisión propia.


	16. No tires demasiado de la cuerda

_"Vamos amor sin futuro, dura el año entero._ _Añade un poco de sal, nunca estuvimos aquí antes. Mi, mi, mi... mirando fijamente el fregadero de sangre y apariencia machacada." Birdy, Skinny Love._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. No tires demasiado de la cuerda.**

Los últimos tres meses de Hogwarts transcurren con relativa calma, con los estudiantes de séptimo año preparándose para los EXTASIS, y Ginny y Tom pasando el tiempo en una tranquilidad casi alarmante. A veces Ginny se preocupa, ¿qué estará escondiendo Tom?, se pregunta. Las cosas nunca han sido tan tranquilas antes.

\- Te has quedado mirando otra vez – le alerta él.

Están en la Sala de los Menesteres, que esta vez aparenta ser una gran sala de estudios. Aunque las clases no han sido para nada complicadas durante todo el curso, Ginny siente que debe estudiar más (después del todo, los TIMOS fueron pan comido porque ella ya había tomado esos exámenes antes, pero ella nunca ha tomado los EXTASIS). Tom claro, podría estar relajándose, pero últimamente ha estado leyendo un montón de libros en Runas, lo que resulta curioso. Obviamente, no es sólo un pasatiempo, porque él nunca hace algo sólo porque sí, pero no le ha dicho nada a Ginny, así que tal vez…

\- ¿Y bien? – vuelve a preguntar él, luego de no obtener respuesta por parte de ella.

\- Estaba pensando en cómo estos meses no has estado intimidando a nadie en el colegio, me preguntaba si estás tramando algún modo de liberar una bestia sin que yo me dé cuenta.

Él sonríe.

\- Si fuera así no te enterarías.

Ginny frunce el ceño, pero Tom la tranquiliza enseguida:

\- En verdad, luego de que la última vez consiguieras que fuera atacado por acromántulas, creo que tengo pocas ganas de contrariarte.

Además, tiene un proyecto más interesante en mente que rodearse de estúpidos o arriesgarse innecesariamente a arruinar su reputación.

\- Sin mencionar que me conviene mantener la buena impresión que Dippet tiene en mí, mañana iré a hablar con él. Le pediré que me deje quedarme en el colegio, al menos como asistente de Merrythought hasta que ella se retire.

\- Tom, no creo que esa sea una buena idea… acabarás matando al menos a un estudiante fastidioso antes de que acabe el año.

Ginny está segura. Ni siquiera la máscara de Tom podría permanecer tan perfecta si él se quedara en Hogwarts, teniendo que soportar de verdad a todo tipo de chicos. Y la máscara es importante, o eso es lo que ella ha comenzado a creer en los últimos meses. La máscara es importante para que Tom pueda tener una oportunidad de una vida normal, porque si llegara a deshacerse de ella, no tendría ninguna necesidad de seguir aparentando en ese mundo ordinario. Pero tal vez, mientras más él actúe, más verdadero pueda volverse todo.

O quizás no.

Pero de todas maneras, si Tom se queda, Dumbledore estará constantemente vigilándolo.

 _"Y eso es bueno, ¿o no?"_

\- Ginnevra, sabes muy bien que nada de lo que digas puede hacerme cambiar de parecer. Me quedaré en Hogwarts.

Ginny simplemente tiene que aceptar que las cosas con Tom pueden incluso llegar a ser tranquilas por algún tiempo, ¿pero fáciles? Nada, tratándose de él, será nunca fácil.

* * *

Ahora está convencido de que las Reliquias son reales. Está seguro de que la varita está por allí, en algún lugar, sólo necesita salir del castillo por un tiempo para buscarla. Tom averiguó que los hermanos Peverell, de una antigua línea ya desaparecida, fueron los dueños originales de los tres objetos; rastreando a través del árbol genealógico de los Gaunt, a pesar de que no fuera una tarea fácil, ha encontrado la conexión con Cadmus Peverell.

Vuelve a acariciar la piedra incrustada en el anillo. ¿Será posible que él haya convertido una de las Reliquias en su horrocrux?

Pero Tom no hará el intento siquiera de usarla. Si la piedra es valiosa, es más que nada para completar el set y poseer algún día los tres objetos. ¿Para qué quería él traer a alguien de entre los muertos? ¿A la inútil de su madre? ¿Al asqueroso de su padre? No, definitivamente no hay nada entre el lado de los muertos que él pueda desear.

 _"Tienes un interés excesivo por la muerte, Tom_." Le ha dicho el profesor Slughorn.

Desde entonces, Tom ha sido más cuidadoso en no dejar que ni el profesor de pociones ni ningún otro vea a través de su máscara. Al parecer ha tenido éxito, ya que el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin lo vuelve a tratar como su favorito.

Es un buen momento para acercarse a Dippet y asegurar su lugar permanente en Hogwarts. Se pone de pie y va en camino a la torre del director.

* * *

Ginny mira el reloj: debería estar con Olive, Mattheus y Lyssa en la biblioteca, les ha prometido que estudiarían juntos. Decide tomarse un atajo, usando el pasadizo secreto de Tom, y es de nuevo escondida tras el tapiz en ese punto del colegio que ella oye las voces de Dippet y Dumbledore.

\- Claro, entiendo que es joven, pero es brillante…

\- Deja al menos que pasen unos años, Armando. Si en cuatro o cinco años Tom todavía quiere ser profesor y permanecer en el colegio, acéptalo. Pero tenerlo frente a una clase siendo tan joven, creo que es un error.

\- Tal vez tengas razón… bueno, le daré mi respuesta a Tom mañana.

 _"Ellos de verdad necesitan tener estas conversaciones en un lugar más privado."_ Piensa Ginny. _"¿Es que su oficina tiene algo de malo?"_

Así que Tom ya ha hablado con Dippet… ella suspira pesadamente al pensar en cómo tendrá que lidiar con el humor del muchacho al día siguiente, cuando el director le diga que no, que no puede quedarse. Ginny reconoce que es lo mejor, ella misma ha tenido sus dudas sobre el asunto, pero pensar que Dumbledore sea quien haya convencido a Dippet… bueno, es algo desconcertante. Ella siempre pensó en Dumbledore como un profesor que se preocupaba por sus estudiantes, pero últimamente ha aprendido varias cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Al día siguiente, encuentra a un furioso Tom en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, destruyendo todo cuanto puede para descargar su ira. Cuando la ve, ni siquiera le da tiempo de decir nada: la besa fon fuerza hasta dejarla sin aire.

Si Tom supiera por causa de quién fue rechazado, su enojo sería todavía peor. Ginny sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, así que decide en ese momento no decir nada de lo que ha oído el día anterior.

Simplemente lo besa de vuelta, respondiendo con la misma pasión a cada beso, a cada caricia… por lo menos durante el tiempo que dure ese momento, ambos pueden olvidar todo lo demás.

* * *

\- ¿Tienes un lugar en donde quedarte?

\- Conseguiré algún trabajo en Diagon Alley.

Ginny sabe de todas las cartas y recomendaciones que el profesor Sluggorn ha dado de Tom. Él tiene las mejores oportunidades en el ministerio, pero por supuesto no es algo que él quiere.

\- No fue eso lo que pregunté – dice ella, suspirando. – Pregunté si tienes un lugar para quedarte. Ven a mi casa… bueno, a casa de Sirius, al menos por unos días.

Él frunce el ceño ligeramente.

\- No necesito su caridad.

\- No es caridad. Sirius quiere conocerte.

Eso a Tom no le importa en lo más mínimo.

\- Tom…

Él no responde. La mano de Ginny se entrelaza con la suya, y sólo entonces Tom la mira a la cara.

\- Ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que sucederá de aquí a unas semanas o en unos meses. Si puedes quedarte cerca al menos unos días, quédate. ¿Quién sabe cuándo nos veremos después…?

Aquello toma de sorpresa a Tom. No ha pensado realmente en que, al terminar el colegio, las oportunidades de ver a Ginny quizá sean inexistentes. Ciertamente nunca hablaron de ello. Pero contemplando la posibilidad de no tenerla, algo se remueve incómodo dentro de él.

¿De verdad ella cree que él simplemente dejará que se aleje?

De ninguna manera.

\- De acuerdo, sólo unos días, en tanto consiga un trabajo.

La chica sonríe y, al día siguiente cuando bajan del tren, Sirius los está esperando en la estación, abrazando a Ginny y estrechando la mano de Tom.

Entonces ella se traga la culpa, que cae pesada en su estómago, al ver al hombre que la ha salvado haciendo un esfuerzo para conversar con Tom, sin saber quién es él, lo que podría ser en un futuro o lo que será. Podía imaginar la decepción en los ojos de Sirius, por estar haciendo que le abriera las puertas de su casa a Lord Voldemort – porque así es como sin duda lo vería el padrino de Harry.

Pero eso debía ser una prueba de que ella ya no era una Gryffindor. No tenía valor para enfrentar a un Sirius furioso con ella. Decirle la verdad, en ese caso, presentaba demasiados riesgos, y aunque quizás estuviera tirando demasiado de la cuerda, con Sirius y también con Tom, Ginny lo prefería a la alternativa: un Sirius consumido por el odio, o un Tom sin esperanzas de ser algo más que un monstruo.

\- Lo siento, Sirius – susurró. – Es por una buena causa.

O al menos, eso se decía a si misma.


	17. Esperanzas que no mueren

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización, es que con los exámenes de la universidad y la falta de inspiración no conseguía escribir este capítulo, pero hoy finalmente les traigo uno, aunque más corto de lo usual. De todas formas espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinión sobre la historia con un review.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"Por debajo de los ecos, enterrado en las sombras, allí estabas tú_

 _Atraída por tu misterio, yo sólo estaba comenzando a ver tu fantasma_

 _Pero debes saber… estaré aquí aguardando, con esperanzas, rezando_

 _Para que esta luz te guíe a casa_

 _Cuando te sientas perdido dejaré mi amor escondido en el sol_

 _Para cuando la oscuridad llegue."_

 ** _Colbie Caillat._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Esperanzas que no mueren.**

\- ¿De verdad te gusta este muchacho? – pregunta Sirius dos días después de que Tom llegue a la casa. – Es bastante aburrido.

Y es que Tom se ha pasado casi todo el tiempo escribiendo cartas y leyendo libros hasta ahora. Aquello es un pecado capital a los ojos de Sirius, y Ginny lo sabe.

\- Tom no es aburrido, él… se divierte de otras maneras.

Ella simplemente está contenta de que Sirius no haya descubierto nada más extraño sobre Tom. Sólo imaginar que el sospechara algo sobre la conexión entre Tom y Lord Voldemort hace que se le erice la piel.

\- Y es bastante inteligente, me ha dicho algo que no se me había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás trabajando en el ministerio?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre mayor le dice que es cierto.

\- ¿Cómo supo?

\- Él es más observador que yo. – dijo Ginny, con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia y redirigiendo la conversación de inmediato a lo que de verdad importa. - ¿Por qué? Cualquiera podría descubrir allí sobre nuestras identidades falsas, es un riesgo… y además, Sirius, no puedo creer que te guste estar allí.

\- Estoy en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella lo mira, perpleja. Aquello sólo puede significar una cosa, sólo hay una razón para que Sirius quiera estar en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- El velo podría ser nuestra oportunidad de volver a nuestro mundo. – dice él, y el corazón de Ginny se enciende con una chispa de esperanza.

\- ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo sobre cómo funciona? ¿Podríamos volver antes… antes de que perdiéramos a todos?

Sirius baja la cabeza y suspira. Las chispas de esperanza mueren en la oscuridad.

\- Esperaba descubrir eso, pero el velo ni siquiera ha llegado aún al Departamento de Misterios. – confiesa él – estoy seguro de que llegará, y de todas maneras teniendo acceso a la información de los Inefables, Ginny, tenemos la esperanza de que encuentre algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Aquello es tan remoto, tan imposible… ella ni siquiera se atreverá a soñar en las posibilidades de las que habla Sirius, pero de todas maneras asiente y sonríe.

\- Eso sería genial, Sirius.

No quiere matar las esperanzas de este hombre que es como un padre para ella, porque es probablemente lo único que da fuerzas a Sirius, tanto como la posibilidad de ayudar a Tom a salir de la oscuridad es lo que la motiva a ella a seguir día tras día.

* * *

Él siente la presencia de ella en la puerta, pero sigue concentrado en ciertos recortes de periódicos, pensando en sus sospechas…

\- ¿Me dirás en qué has estado trabajando en estos días? – pregunta finalmente ella, caminando hacia él. – Has estado incluso más abstraído que de costumbre.

\- Ideas tuyas, Ginnevra…

Tom intenta guardar los periódicos bajo el libro que está delante de él, pero Ginny es más rápida en arrebatárselos de las manos.

\- ¿Por qué estás leyendo titulares de hace quince años? – pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por nada.

\- Tom…

La mirada de él le dice que no va a hablar, sea lo que sea que está pasando por su mente. Ginny suspira mientras va a sentarse a la cama; esto es algo a lo que debe acostumbrarse con Tom, incluso si tiene esperanzas de que las cosas cambien en un futuro, será algo que deben trabajar con el tiempo.

\- Está bien. No me digas.

Tom gira su silla para mirarla.

\- No lo tomes a mal.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

\- Hablé con Sirius, tenías razón con que él está trabajando en el Ministerio.

\- ¿Por qué importa tanto que trabaje en el Ministerio?

\- Sirius tiene una historia con el ministerio, no se portaron de lo mejor con él. Pasó años en la cárcel encerrado injustamente… y él odia seguir reglas, simplemente no tenía sentido.

No es que a él le interese nada en particular sobre Sirius, pero es alguien importante para Ginny, y aunque Tom no puede entender su necesidad por ese tipo de lazos, saber de estas cosas es necesario porque a ella le importa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hace?

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Podría mentirle, sería mejor mentirle sobre esto, porque sabe cómo reaccionará. Pero tratándose de Tom, ocultar las cosas no era una opción.

 _"Claro, por eso le dijiste lo de la conversación de Dumbledore y Dippet, ¿no?"_ La voz dentro de su cabeza salta.

\- Bueno, él espera encontrar alguna manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Él se pone de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

\- No.

\- Relájate – le dice Ginny, suspirando – de todas formas, no creo que funcione. Podríamos llegar a envejecer antes de que algo ocurra. Es imposible saber.

Exacto, es imposible saber, y a Tom no le gusta para nada la posibilidad de que Ginny simplemente se vaya, que siquiera contemple la opción de abandonarlo.

Y aunque él no diga más, ella sabe en qué está pensando cuando él silencia el cuarto y la besa como sólo Tom sabe hacerlo.

\- Sirius podría venir… darse cuenta. – murmura Ginny, respirando agitadamente durante los breves segundos en que los labios de él dejan los suyos para dirigirse a su cuello.

\- No me importa.

Unos minutos más, y tampoco le importa a ella.

* * *

Cuando Tom le dice que ha conseguido un trabajo en Borgin & Burkes, Ginny siente el enojo y la frustración formarse rápidamente dentro de ella.

¿Es en serio?

Entiende que él no quiera trabajar en el ministerio como Slughorn tantas veces le ha sugerido, aunque reciba ofertas de puestos que cualquier otro joven inteligente a su edad aceptaría sin dudar. Es cierto que Tom es diferente, es cierto que él es especial (aunque aquello no siempre sea algo bueno) pero entonces… ¿por qué Borgin & Burkes?

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué ganas metiéndote en un lugar así?

\- Para empezar, un lugar donde dormir.

Ella frunce el ceño.

\- Aquí tienes un lugar donde dormir.

\- Ginnevra, sabes muy bien que prefiero valerme por mí mismo.

Ginny sabe que eso es cierto, pero también sabe que el trabajo en Borgin & Burkes representa para Tom la oportunidad de estar cerca a tipos de magia que ni siquiera él conoce, y esa proximidad de él a la magia oscura le incomoda, por justas razones.

Así que quiere detenerlo, decirle que no se vaya, que debe haber algo mejor para él en algún otro lugar – después de todo es Tom Riddle, el estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts ha tenido en generaciones – pero lo conoce demasiado para saber que no podría convencerlo.

\- De acuerdo… sólo recuerda escribir, venir a verme de vez en cuando. Tal vez yo pueda visitarte…

La idea de poner sus pies en ese lugar no le gusta mucho, así como no le gusta pensar en que Tom estará tan cerca de la oscuridad… es tan fácil para él caer en la tentación de aquello, cuando una parte suya parece disfrutar de ver a los demás a sus pies. Y él ha sido tan bueno para ella estos meses, que definitivamente hay intereses egoístas de por medio. Ginny ya ha establecido hace tiempo que le importa Tom.

\- No hagas de esto más grande de lo que es.

Ella parpadea. ¿Tom acaba de sugerir que ella está siendo dramática? ¿Es eso?

Inesperadamente, Ginny comienza a reír.

\- Bueno, vamos. Tienes que despedirte de Sirius. – dice ella, sonriendo.

Tom devuelve la sonrisa en un acto casi involuntario.

Por el momento las cosas están bien, y Ginny entiende que en esta relación con Tom, las cosas son de un día a la vez. Ella estará cerca para cuando él la necesite, con las esperanzas puestas en que su futuro sea un futuro mejor del que ella ha tenido que vivir antes.

* * *

 **Y finalmente, una pregunta para ustedes, a pesar de que A Million Reasons va apenas por la mitad: ¿creen que esta historia debe terminar con un final feliz o uno no muy feliz?**


	18. Fuera de Hogwarts

**Hola! Después de mucho estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, introduciendo a un nuevo/conocido personaje que tendrá importancia en los próximos capítulos de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste! De cualquier manera, déjenme saber su opinión con un review :) Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora.**

* * *

 _"Cariño, hay algo tan mísero en esto, algo tan valioso, ¿por dónde empezar?_

 _Cariño, hay algo roto en esto, pero puede que esté anticipándome, oh, qué pecado."_

 _Hozier, From Eden._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

Cuando Tom decidió aceptar el trabajo en Borgin & Burkes, fue pensando en las oportunidades de acercarse a artefactos y tipos de magia de las que la mayoría de los magos rehúsan hablar. Entre esas, claro, su más reciente obsesión. Sin embargo, él no esperaba que la valiosa información llegase tan rápidamente, una tarde cuando luego de una semana de estar trabajando en la tienda, Borgin se aparece por allí.

\- ¿Las reliquias de la Muerte? – Borgin sonríe al escuchar su pregunta – No tenía idea que estuvieses interesado en viejas historias, Tom.

\- Sin embargo, he leído bastante sobre la Varita de Saúco. Con tantos magos poderosos clamando poseerla a lo largo de la historia, ¿no debe haber algún mérito en esas historias?

\- Tienes futuro en este negocio, Riddle – dice su jefe, aprobándolo –Bueno, hace algún tiempo Gregorovitch, el fabricante de varitas, se llenaba la boca diciendo que tenía en posesión la Varita de Saúco. Burkes te dirá que son sólo cuentos que el viejo Gregorovitch usaba para atraer más clientes, ¿pero quién sabe? Por mi parte, siempre quise echarle un vistazo a esa varita, pero la última vez que vi a Gregorovitch y volví a pedírselo, el viejo gruñó y dijo que la varita era vieja historia.

\- ¿Vieja historia? ¿La habrá perdido?

\- Nadie puede saber la verdad dela historia, Tom. Te aconsejo utilizar esa cabeza tuya para perseguir reliquias con más validez histórica. Ahora, me tengo que ir…

Sin embargo, Tom pasa el resto de la tarde y la noche pensando en aquello. ¿Si de verdad Gregorovitch tuvo en su poder la varita de Sauco, o si todavía la tiene? Es su única pista hasta el momento y tiene que seguirla.

Al apagar las luces de su cuarto, en la buhardilla de la tienda, los pensamientos de Tom se dirigen hacia Ginnny. No la ha visto en toda una semana. No es que esperara verla todo los días, después de todo, ya no están en Hogwarts. De todas formas, se pregunta que estará haciendo la chica.

Es mejor, piensa él, esta nueva distancia. Será más difícil para Ginny sospechar de sus planes, y esto es definitivamente algo que él prefiere que ella no sepa.

¿Qué él desee obtener la varita de Sauco y la capa de la invisibilidad? ¿Qué él sospecha que tiene en su posesión la piedra de la resurrección? Nada de eso es malo en sí, pero conociendo a Ginny y su constante temor de que él pierda el control, es mejor mantenerla en la oscuridad sobre esto. Es la única forma en que puede seguir teniéndola a su lado, y Tom realmente quiere mantenerla a su lado.

Ginnevra, tan apasionada y determinada… tan segura de que él no tiene que convertirse en el monstruo que ella conoció en su ¿futuro? ¿Pasado? Sin embargo, él vive en la oscuridad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nada puede cambiar eso.

* * *

Está haciendo lo correcto. Ginny piensa en Harry, él estaría orgulloso de ella. Tom… bueno, él no siente gran admiración por el trabajo en el ministerio… y ella misma, no hace mucho tiempo, compartía esa misma opinión. En el fondo, todavía lo hace.

En cierta forma, tal vez, se trata de combatir su culpa. Por ocultar la verdad de Sirius, por haberse acercado a Tom en contra de todo lo que la razón pudiese dictarle, por tener esperanzas…

\- Hmmm, ya recibimos las cartas del profesor Dippet y del profesor Slughorn sobre usted, señorita Gramp. Todo está en orden – dice la bruja de la recepción en la Academia. – La esperamos la próxima semana, aquí tiene los horarios y toda la información que puede necesitar sobre el programa.

\- Muchas gracias – responde ella sonriendo y fijando los ojos en la carpeta en sus manos.

Está hecho. Iniciará el camino para convertirse en un Auror.

No siente la emoción que se supone que debería sentir en ese momento, pero si una pequeña satisfacción, _casi_ orgullo de sí misma por el simple hecho de que sigue viviendo, sigue caminando. Casi.

Mira al reloj y ve que aún falta una hora para la hora del almuerzo, cuando puede ir a ver a Tom. No ha sabido de él en toda la semana, lo cual es un poco extraño luego de haber pasado un año en el que se veían diariamente. Lo echa de menos, aunque es tan estúpido – sólo ha pasado una semana – que ella jamás lo reconocerá en voz alta.

Ginny suspira y decide ir a la cafetería por una taza de chocolate caliente. El lugar está bastante repleto de gente, y luego de hacer su pedido ella se arrepiente de haberse quedado allí, puesto que no quedan mesas vacías donde pueda sentarse.

Al final, se encoge de hombros y camina hacia una mesa en donde sólo está otro chico, que parece tener alrededor de su misma edad.

\- Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunta ella, dándole una sonrisa. – Al parecer, no hay lugares libres.

Él levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo, y se pasa la mano por la frente para apartar los cabellos cobrizos que caen sobre sus ojos oscuros.

\- Ah, sí, está bien.

Él vuelve a su libro. Que chico tan raro… le recuerda un poco a Luna.

\- ¿Estás realizando el entrenamiento en la academia? – pregunta ella, esperando aprender más de lo que le aguarda en su nueva carrera.

\- Acabo de inscribirme. – él le da un vistazo a la carpeta de ella que está sobre la mesa – Igual que tú.

\- Supongo que nos estaremos viendo entonces. – Ginny sonríe – Soy Ginny Gamp. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ya lo sabía, ganaste algo de fama cuando pasaste por Hogwarts en nuestro último año. Claro que no me reconocerías, yo soy un Gryffindor. Alastor Moody – finalmente él sonríe – Mucho gusto.

Ginny se traga las ganas de gritar de la emoción. ¡Ojoloco! Sólo que, claro, aún no es Ojoloco. ¡Pero es Ojoloco Moody a los diecisiete años!

Oh por las barbas de Merlín. La emoción que no había sentido antes finalmente llega. Esto será interesante.

\- El places es mío.

* * *

Ginny está de muy buen humor cuando va a visitar a Tom, tanto que casi no le importa tener que poner los pies dentro de esa detestable tienda.

Lo descubre recogiendo su saco – debe haber llegado justo a tiempo antes de que él salga a almorzar.

\- Ginnevra – él se sorprende al verla, y sus ojos adquieren un cierto brillo.

\- Hola Tom – saluda ella, sonriendo.

\- Sólo tengo media hora para ir a comer algo y luego debo regresar, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- Bueno, esa era la idea que tenía en mente.

Ambos salen de la tienda y Tom, luego de cerrar, Tom entrelaza su mano con la de ella. Que quede claro, a cualquier idiota que se atreva a mirarla, que Ginny es suya.

\- Entonces… ¿a qué se debe que estés alrededor hoy? – pregunta él.

\- Acabo de pasar por la Academia de Aurores. Comenzaré el entrenamiento la próxima semana.

Él frunce el ceño. Si, Ginny había hablado de esa posibilidad, pero la última vez que hablaron aún no había tomado una decisión. No tiene que ser necesariamente un problema, pero… de todos modos…

Finalmente suspira y se relaja.

\- Bueno, si debe hacer así.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te en tu primera semana?

\- Bastante aburrido, en verdad.

Ella arquea una ceja.

\- Bien, he podido darle un vistazo a algunos artefactos que jamás creerías que pudiesen existir, pero no es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte. Sabes que soy una persona curiosa.

Llegan al Cardero Chorreante, y Tom, el cantinero los atiende enseguida. Mientras piden sus platos de comida, Ginny nota la incomodidad en Tom, pero espera a que los dos estén solos de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta.

\- Nada.

\- Tom…

\- Odio ese nombre.

Ginny se sorprende, aunque claro, no debería. Tom siempre se ha considerado una persona especial – y lo es –, por supuesto que no querría compartir nombre con el cantinero de una taberna… parecía una ridiculez, pero ese tipo de cosas eran importantes para Tom.

\- Es tu nombre. Además, que otras personas compartan tu nombre de pila no significa nada. Sólo hay un Tom Riddle.

Él frunce el ceño.

Bueno, ahora solo hay un Tom Riddle, eso es cierto. Él se ha encargado de eso.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Vienes a almorzar con Sirius y conmigo el fin de semana?

\- No puedo, Burkes me ha encargado ir a Alemania a recoger unas piezas.

El cantinero regresa con sus platos de comida, y Ginny juguetea un momento con la cuchara dentro de la sopa antes de manifestar su preocupación.

\- Eso suena a peligro. La situación fuera de Gran Bretaña no es buena, con Grindelwald…

\- Lo sé. Por eso Burkes me está encargando algo tan importante, el muy cobarde tiene miedo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- No me pasará nada, Ginnevra. Sé cuidarme muy bien solo.

Ella lo sabe, es ridículo que se preocupe así.

Lo que Ginny no sabe es que ir a Alemania es también la oportunidad perfecta para tomar un pequeño desvío del camino y darle una visita a Gregorovitch.

\- Muy bien.

* * *

Ginny da vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

Hay algo molestándole desde esa tarde, algo sobre el gesto en el rostro de Tom cuando hablaron de su nombre.

 _"Sólo hay un Tom Riddle."_

 _"Tienes razón."_

Ella nunca realmente ha prestado gran atención a la familia paterna de Tom. Es una parte de su vida que él quiere ignorar o hacer desaparecer… pero es una parte tan importante. De pronto a Ginny se le ocurre que ha sido una negligencia de su parte no investigar más sobre aquello.

¿Tom alguna vez había contactado a ese padre muggle que tanto detestaba?

No está segura si aquello llevará a algo, si tendrá alguna utilidad. Pero al día siguiente, ella está determinada a saber más sobre esa parte del pasado de Tom.

* * *

 _**¿Que les pareció?**_

 ** _Hace tiempo tenía la idea de introducir a un joven Alastor y tal vez después a Minerva McGonagall, pero estaba en duda ya que realmente no hay información sobre la edad exacta del primero. Como fue probablemente uno de los aurores más famosos de su tiempo, imagino que ya tenía años de experiencia para cuando comenzó la primera guerra. Así que, puede ser..._**


	19. Un flaco amor

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. Por favor, sigan comentando qué les parece la historia o qué clase de final les gustaría. Los reviews motivan y ayudan mucho.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡hasta la próxima!**

Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, tan solo esta historia que he creado puramente por entretenimiento.

* * *

 _"Le dije a mi amor que acabara con todo._ _Que cortara todas las cuerdas y me dejara caer.  
Justo en este momento, eso es mucho pedir._

 _Ven, amor consumido, ¿qué pasó aquí?_ _Mama la esperanza en este sostén vacío. El resentimiento está lleno de carga y es tan lenta la ruptura." - Skinny Love._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Un flaco amor.**

\- ¿Algún problema, Ginny? - pregunta Sirius durante el desayuno, notando el aspecto pálido de la chica y las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- No es nada… - miente ella – sólo algo preocupada de que lo eche a perder en el entrenamiento.

El hombre sonríe.

\- No te preocupes, lo harás excelente, después de todo eres una Weasley – dice él – Ni siquiera necesitabas encerrarte toda la semana en la biblioteca de la academia.

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa, mientras su mente vuelve hacia Tom, la verdadera razón por la cual ella ha pasado la semana en la biblioteca, rebuscando entre viejos periódicos de El Profeta.

Tal vez Sirius tenga razón y ella pueda convertirse en un buen Auror. Al menos sus habilidades de investigación van mejorando, todo por causa de una persona.

Tom. Su padre, Tom Riddle Sr., fue asesinado supuestamente por Morfin Gaunt, un mago sangre pura cuyo parentesco con Tom ella aún no estaba segura, pero probablemente debía existir… ¿tal vez parte de la familia de su madre?

Morfin Gaunt confesó el crimen, pero Ginny sabe que eso puede no significar nada.

Tom ha odiado a su padre muggle desde que supo la verdad de su origen, eso es algo que ella sí sabe, algo que ha visto en sus ojos demasiadas veces. Tom, que ya ha creado un horrocrux, y de quien no es difícil imaginar matando a más personas.

Pero Morfin Gaunt confesó el crimen. ¿Por qué ella duda de Tom?

Lo mejor sería preguntarle… pero eso deberá esperar, porque Tom acaba de salir de viaje por un encargo de Borgin & Burkes. Tom… todo lo que puede hacer cuando se trata de él, es mantenerse alerta al mismo tiempo que espera nunca tener que enfrentarse a él del bando contrario.

En alerta permanente.

De pronto Ginny recuerda algo que la hace sonreír, una persona conocida con quien se ha encontrado inesperadamente.

\- Uhm, no estoy segura sobre qué tan buena auror pueda ser, pero sé que será algo interesante. Sirius, ¿sabes con quién me topé la semana pasada?

* * *

Tom se siente eufórico mientras se aparece junto a la posada en la que pasará la noche y entra al calor del recibidor.

Já. La varita de Sauco, por fin sabe quien la tiene y su mente ya comienza a trabajar en cómo la conseguirá.

Grindelwald resultó ser un estúpido, claro, por no haber matado a Gregorovitch después de robarle la varita, y por ni siquiera haber dañado su memoria lo suficiente para que Tom (o alguien más) no pudiese rastrearla.

Al menos Tom está seguro de que la pequeña visita que le ha prestado a Gregorovitch se mantendrá siempre como un secreto. _Casi seguro_ , se corrige a sí mismo, _la única forma cien por ciento segura de mantener el secreto es matando a Gregorovitch._

Tom frunce el ceño al pensar en ello. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, a punto de matar a Gregorovitch, y sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo… Ginny lo sabría, se daría cuenta de alguna forma porque eso es lo que ella hace, y entonces él sabe que ella se iría. Eso es algo que no puede suceder, y Gregorovitch no lo vale.

Pero tampoco puede dejar de hacer lo que debe hacer por causa de Ginny.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en la silla junto al pequeño escritorio. Vuelve a acariciar la piedra del anillo, la piedra de la resurrección. Aún no la ha probado, pero sabe que tiene que ser esa.

Tom no ha tenido la intención de usarla, tampoco. Si la piedra es valiosa, es más que nada para completar el set y poseer algún día los tres objetos. ¿Para qué quería él traer a alguien de entre los muertos?

Él cierra los ojos y recuerda la noche que llegó a la mansión Riddle, los eventos que lo llevaron a conseguir el anillo y la satisfacción de ver el horror en el rostro de su padre, el asqueroso muggle…. Un cobarde, a quien nadie echó de menos después de muerto. ¿En qué estaba pensando Merope Gaunt cuando se largó con esa basura de hombre?

La inútil de su madre… muerta porque no podía vivir sin el muggle que la abandonó, muerta porque quiso morir.

Tom piensa en aquello y el odio que en los últimos meses casi olvida – o pretende olvidar que está allí – se enciende con más fuerza.

* * *

Ginny acaba el día en la enfermería, porque el primer día de la clase de Ocultamiento le ha dado una gran bienvenida. Sus encantamientos desilusionadores apestan, le dice Goldstein, la instructora.

Debería pedirle ayuda a Tom, él es genial en eso.

\- ¡Ouch! – se supone que debe quedarse otra hora hasta que la poción haga efecto y el dolor pase, pero ella de todas formas se levanta cojeando.

Apenas llega al final del pasillo cuando se encuentra con Moody, que se ríe al verla caminar. Es tan extraño verlo así, tan joven, tan… normal.

\- ¿Qué, más difícil de lo que esperabas?

\- Cállate, Moody. Sólo porque le caes bien a Goldstein… - dice ella, pensando en qué fácilmente le ha resultado al chico – Eres realmente bueno en eso del ocultamiento.

\- Bueno, debo serlo. Mis padres son aurores, igual que mis abuelos antes que ellos.

\- Wow. Debe ser difícil vivir con la presión.

Moody se encoje de hombros.

\- Supongo, pero estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, no puedo ver mi futuro de ninguna otra forma que no sea enfrentando a las Artes Oscuras. – Ginny sonríe ante esto. – ¿Y qué hay de ti, por qué quieres ser Auror?

Por la culpa.

\- Yo… supongo que he visto suficiente de lo que los magos tenebrosos pueden hacer – o lo que su novio podría hacer en el futuro y que ella no le ha dicho a nadie – No puedo hacer nada menos que enfrentarlos.

\- ¡Hey, Alastor, Gamp! – Otro compañero del entrenamiento, Richard Graves, les llama desde la entrada – Vamos todos al Caldero Chorreante, ¿vienen?

Resulta fácil, últimamente, olvidar que ella no pertenece a este mundo… a este tiempo, o donde sea que ella esté. Es fácil, mientras va caminando con sus nuevos compañeros, probablemente nuevos amigos, que esta vida está construida sobre escombros, y que puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Es muy fácil.

* * *

\- No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Curiosidad, supongo – le dice Tom – Te odio. Y ahora que te veo, sólo me das asco.

No sabe qué le causa más repugnancia, verla a ella o darse cuenta de que todo en él se parece a Tom Ryddle Sr., esa basura.

\- Lo siento, Tom. – dice ella, y su voz suena frágil. Suspira y extiende su mano para tocarlo, pero él se aparta – Te pareces tanto a él.

Ya lo sabe, y no quiere oírlo.

\- No digas eso. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese muggle asqueroso. Y tú… por culpa tuya, no puedo alejarme de eso, incluso mi nombre…

\- Es mejor que te parezcas a él a que te parezcas a mí. Tom, siento mucho todo lo que has pasado, todo ha sido culpa mía, si nunca hubiera usado esa poción en tu padre…

Él decide no seguir escuchando más esas palabras vacías. Arroja la piedra al otro extremo del cuarto, y Merope desaparece.

* * *

Ella despierta porque siente que él está allí. Y efectivamente, está sentado afuera de la casa, junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, esperando.

\- ¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

\- Ayer en la noche.

Ella se pone los zapatos y una chaqueta y sale por la ventana.

\- Podrías haberme dicho, en lugar de venir así… – Él parece… ¿enfadado? ¿Perturbado? Ella no sabe qué es, pero Tom no está exactamente bien. – Vamos a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de entrenamiento?

\- En Duelos me ha ido muy bien, pero al parecer mis habilidades en hechizos desilusionadores son un asco. – dice ella, sonriendo - ¿te importaría ayudarme?

\- Bueno, normalmente enseñarte algo no es un problema.

Ella pensaba dedicar el fin de semana a eso, pero Tom tiene una idea diferente en mente y ambos se adentran en el bosque.

\- Veamos si puedo encontrarte – dice él, regalándole una sonrisa torcida.

Incluso en la oscuridad del bosque, a Tom le toma cinco minutos descubrirla. Es difícil moverse sin hacer ruido, y en el bosque el suelo cubierto de hojas y ramas tampoco colabora para el silencio. El desafío es divertido.

Más de media hora después, cuando él vuelve a encontrarla y ella resbala, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, finalmente Ginny se rinde.

\- Está bien, tú ganas.

\- Eso no es una sorpresa, - dice él, sonriendo – pero esperaba que intentaras un poco más.

Sus rostros están muy cerca.

\- Mañana.

Él la besa con fuerza, y por un momento ella lo besa con la misma intensidad, porque ha extrañado las sensaciones que él provoca en su cuerpo y la pasión… pero hay una furia en ese beso, y Ginny lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que esa furia no está dirigida a ella, pero de todas formas es preocupante.

Así que lo aparta.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tom? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Al menos, una parte de Tom quiere contarle a Ginny muchas cosas. Contarle, por ejemplo, que acaba de ver a su madre (y eso implicaría hablar de la piedra de la resurrección) y el odio que siente. Pero Ginny no puede saberlo todo, hay cosas que él debe mantener en secreto.

Así que elige decir sólo una parte.

\- Sé por qué mi madre fue abandonada. Ella utilizó una poción de amor para engañar a… ese muggle, para llevarlo a su lado.

Tonta, idiota mujer….

\- La odio. Los odio a los dos.

Por culpa de sus tonterías él tuvo que pasar años de su vida en ese orfanato, desperdiciando su talento.

\- Lo siento mucho, Tom. – Ginny está realmente sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar sobre los padres de Tom. Una poción de amor, el engaño, realmente no es sorprendente… que él resultara siendo de esa forma.

Por unos minutos, ambos se quedan en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando hacia la oscuridad. Luego, Ginny pregunta.

\- Tengo que saber algo, Tom – respira hondo, reúne valor - ¿Tú mataste tu padre y a tus abuelos?

Sus ojos chocolate lo miran fijamente, hasta que él responde.

\- No, claro que no. Quería hacerlo… pero Morfin Gaunt me llevó la delantera.


	20. A veces, la máscara se quiebra un poco

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Si, estoy de vuelta, no dejé de escribir A Million Reasons. Es sólo que estuve unos meses ocupada en otras cosas y luego no me hice de tiempo para actualizar. Pero encontrando unos reviews hoy, me di cuenta de que todavía hay gente leyendo esta historia. Si esperaron mucho, disculpen, espero que disfruten los dos capítulos que les dejo hoy :)

* * *

 _"Cuando cae el telón, es el final de todo._

 _Cuando las luces se apagan, todos los pecadores se arrastran._

 _Así que ellos cavaron tu tumba, y las máscaras vendrán reclamando por el desastre que hiciste._

 _No quiero decepcionarte, pero estoy atado al infierno._

 _Aunque todo esto es por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad."_

 _Imagine Dragons, Demons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. A veces, la máscara se quiebra un poco.**

Sucede a principios de octubre, Dumbledore finalmente se enfrenta a Gellert Grindelwald y este último acaba en la prisión que él mismo construyó.

\- Le han vuelto a ofrecer el puesto de Ministro de Magia, pero el hombre lo ha rechazado – dice Alastor cuando la ve leyendo la noticia de El Profeta durante el almuerzo. – Realmente Dumbledore es un hombre admirable, ¿no crees?

\- Si, claro – dice Ginny, mordiéndose los labios para no decir lo que está pensando. Que Dumbledore pudo haber hecho antes, mucho antes de que Grindelwald perdiera la cabeza semanas atrás y comenzara a matar a magos y brujas de una forma en que nunca había hecho antes. – Es un alivio que haya detenido a Grindelwald, con él y la otra guerra sucediendo al mismo tiempo, todo el continente está en ruinas.

\- Pero hay algo que despierta mi curiosidad – Alastor mira a la fotografía de Grindelwald siendo llevado a prisión. – Este hombre siempre actuaba siguiendo un plan muy específico. Malvado, por supuesto, pero existía una lógica en sus acciones. Lo de estas semanas, en cambio…

\- … fue ira pura.

\- Exacto. Me pregunto qué habrá sido.

* * *

Tom sonríe mientras acaricia la varita en sus manos.

No fue tan difícil de conseguir, después de todo. Él había esperado que alguien como Grindelwald tomara más precauciones, pero el hombre probablemente había perdido su toque, o no era tan bueno como los demás creían.

Y ahora está en una celda en Nurmengard, de la cual nunca saldrá. Aquello fue algo inesperado, Tom no había contado con que el mago comenzara a sospechar de aliados y enemigos por igual y que se dejara llevar por la furia, menos con que Dumbledore se atreviera finalmente a enfrentar a su antiguo amigo. Un golpe de suerte.

Tom se pregunta si Dumbledore sabe de la varita. Dumbledore y Grindelwald fueron amigos en su juventud, tal vez ambos comenzaron a buscar las reliquias juntos, pero es poco probable que hayan seguido siendo amigos para el tiempo en que Grindelwald le robó la varita a Gregorovitch – ya para entonces Grindelwald era conocido por su extrema ideología y Dumbledore estaba fuera del cuadro.

No hay nada que pueda hacer que el profesor sospeche de él, y dentro de poco podrá comenzar su pequeña búsqueda con los Potter – la única otra línea familiar descendiente de los Peverell que sigue existiendo. Conseguir la capa debería ser más sencillo que romper las maldiciones protegiendo la torre de Grindelwald, pero él no puede confiarse. Debe investigar y planear bien sus próximos movimientos.

Por el momento, todo está bien, más que bien, todo está perfecto.

Él guarda la varita y sale del cuarto no sin antes echar las maldiciones y protecciones habituales encima.

* * *

\- ¿Te importa si pasamos primero a buscar a Tom? Debe estar saliendo del trabajo ahora.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Ryddle ahora? – pregunta Alastor con curiosidad. Ella normalmente no habla mucho sobre Tom o la relación que mantiene con el prodigio de Slytherin. – Siempre pensé que estaría en el ministerio con su nombre sonando por todos lados, pero no se ha escuchado de él desde la graduación.

\- Está trabajando en Borgin & Burkes.

Alastor frunce el ceño.

\- Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué está allí?

\- Tom es una persona brillante. Él siente curiosidad por todos los tipos de magia, y en Borgin & Burkes pues… puede estudiar tipos de magia que no se enseñan en Hogwarts.

\- Y con justa razón.

\- Vamos, Alastor, tú también eres una persona curiosa sobre la magia-

\- No ese tipo de magia – interrumpe él enseguida.

Ginny suspira. Han llegado a las puertas de la tienda.

\- Estamos cerrando – dice Tom, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro cuando cruzan la entrada.

\- Lo sé, por eso estamos viniendo por ti.

Tom se sorprende al verla. Ginny raras veces va a verlo a la tienda, una forma de demostrar quizás su disconformidad con su empleo.

\- Hey.

\- Ginny… ah, y Moody.

Su mirada fue suficiente para decir que la presencia de éste último no es muy bienvenida. Ginny frunce el ceño a modo de advertencia, así que él se pone la máscara de cortesía.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Moody? ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

\- Vamos a cenar al nuevo lugar que abrieron junto a Gringotts. – dice Ginny – ¿Quieres venir?

Tom recoge su abrigo, y las llaves de la tienda a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento hoy? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ginny está esperando por sus bebidas en la barra, y observa a Tom, que tiene a todos en su mesa escuchándolo y riendo con él. No le ha tomado mucho tiempo para volverse el centro de atención.

\- Sabe cómo agradar a la gente, le concedo eso.

Alastor ha llegado en silencio a su lado sin que se dé cuenta, esa habilidad de su amigo le da escalofríos.

\- Para de hacer eso, asustas a las personas.

\- ¿Te digo qué asusta? Tu novio.

\- Alastor, para con eso.

\- Hay algo acerca de él…

Le entregan sus bebidas y ella ignora las conjeturas de su compañero hasta que se acercan lo suficiente a la mesa como para que Moody se detenga, pero lo que Ginny no puede ignorar es que Alastor también se da cuenta de que hay algo en Tom… especialmente en estas últimas semanas… algo que no está bien.

* * *

\- No me gusta ese amigo tuyo, Moody. – le dice Tom, una vez que llegan a su cuarto en la buhardilla.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con él?

Él le responde con otra pregunta.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando antes, en la barra?

\- De la facilidad que tienes para agradarle a los demás. – suspira ella – Alastor se ha convertido probablemente en uno de los mejores amigos que he encontrado aquí, así que trátalo bien.

Silencio.

\- Nunca pensé que te vería celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? Por supuesto que no. – dice él, mientras se saca el abrigo y los zapatos, evitando verla a la cara.

Ginny intenta contener la risa, pero sin éxito, y se gana una mirada helada de Tom.

\- ¡Vamos, Tom! No seas así, Alastor Moody me recuerda a casa, porque era amigo de mi familia. Pero lo conocí cuando era un viejo paranoico y su apodo era "Ojoloco" Moody, no puedes estar celoso de él…

\- De donde tú vienes, yo había intentado matarte, tenía la misma edad que Moody, y destruí Gran Bretaña – apunta él.

Entonces la risa de Ginny desaparece, mientras ella piensa en la distancia de Tom en las últimas semanas, y el miedo regresa. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y sus ojos se clavan en él.

\- Tú… ¿todavía estás pensando en convertirte en Lord Voldemort?

Él toma su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Dejé la idea de Lord Voldemort bastante tiempo atrás.

No está mintiendo, piensa él, mientras la besa. Simplemente no le dice toda la verdad, que tal vez acabe convirtiéndose en algo peor de lo que ella conoció alguna vez, porque no puede detener su codicia, y hay demasiado que él aún debe conseguir…

Pero en ese momento tiene a Ginny, su cuerpo cálido y suave junto al suyo y las manos de ella acariciando su espalda. Tiene a Ginny, sus suspiros, su aroma, la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya.

Por ese momento, él puede creer que es posible controlar su codicia, el odio y la oscuridad dentro de él, por la satisfacción de tenerla a ella a su lado.

La amaría, si pudiera.

Ginny no se va esa noche – él no la deja, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

La amaría, si pudiera.

Probablemente sea un efecto de la poción – o esa es la teoría que maneja desde que ha sabido más de la historia de Merope Gaunt – que él no sea capaz de ese sentimiento.

Pero si pudiera amar a alguien, amaría a Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Cuando la encuentra en la biblioteca y se acerca a saludar, Alastor nota algo en Ginny… ¿cansancio? No exactamente…

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- Hmmm, he recordado algo, del tiempo en que vivía en los Estados Unidos con mi padre, sobre una magia oscura… creo que del peor de los tipos. No sé por qué me ha llegado a la mente de repente – eso último es una mentira, claro – pero decidí venir y buscar si aquí tienen algo acerca de cómo destruirlos. Después de todo, es la biblioteca de Academia de Aurores.

Alastor es todo oídos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia oscura? ¿Qué exactamente quieres destruir?

Ginny suspira.

Realmente espera nunca tener que recurrir a esto.

 _"Dejé la idea de Lord Voldemort bastante tiempo atrás."_

Pero si algún día sucede, y ella pierde a Tom, a esa parte en él que vale la pena, tiene que ser ella quien haga esto. Por él. Porque le importa demasiado.

\- Horrocruxes – susurra ella - ¿Sabes algo al respecto?


	21. Te dije que fueras paciente

**Aqui un capítulo más a modo de disculpa por toda la demora :)**

* * *

 _"Y te dije que fueras paciente, y te dije que estuvieras bien, y te dije que estuvieras centrado,_ _y te dije que fueras amable, y por la mañana estaré contigo, pero será de una manera diferente…" – Skinny Love_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. "Te dije que fueras paciente."**

Unos meses, ella podía entender eso. Un año, quizá. Pero ahora, luego de más de dos años, Ginny no puede ver por qué razón Tom sigue trabajando en esa tienda.

\- Podrías estar haciendo tantas otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Ella se muerde los labios. Sirius le ha dicho del departamento de misterios, en que están contratando personal y Tom encajaría bien allí; sin embargo esa tampoco es buena idea. A Tom no le atrae el ministerio en ninguna de sus formas, y en el raro caso de que el Departamento de Misterios tuviera algún interés para él, eso sería todavía más peligroso… podría llevarlo más cerca de las Artes Oscuras, justamente lo que Ginny quiere evitar a toda costa.

 _Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?_

Tom todavía espera por su respuesta.

\- Lo siento. No tengo idea, sólo que… no me gusta ese lugar, y lo sabes.

\- No pretendo pasar toda mi vida como empleado en para Borgin & Burkes, Ginevra.

De hecho, sus días están contados. Una vez que consiga lo que quiere de Hepzibah Smith. Desde que Burke comenzó a enviarlo junto a aquella vieja mujer para lograr hacerse con sus antiguas y valiosas colecciones, Tom había visto esas horas que debía visitar a la señora Smith como una tortura, pero ahora está ansioso de volver, de tener la oportunidad de conseguir lo que es suyo por derecho.

Él todavía recuerda el momento, dos días atrás, cuando todo cambió.

 _"_ _¡Tengo algo que mostrarte que nunca le he mostrado al Señor Burke! ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Tom? ¿Prometerás que no dirás nada al Señor Burke de que yo tengo esto? ¡Él nunca me dejaría descansar si supiera que yo te lo mostré, y no lo vendo, ni a Burke, ni a nadie. Pero tú, Tom, tú lo apreciarás por su historia, no por cuantos Galeones pueda conseguir por ello.'_

 _"Yo me alegraría por ver cualquier cosa que la señorita Hepzibah me muestre," dijo él, conteniendo su irritación._

 _La mujer envió a su elfina a traer sus "tesoros", como ella los llamó, y ésta regresó con dos cajas de cuero. Hepzibah abrió la tapa de una de ellas, enseñándole la copa de oro y animándolo a examinarla de cerca, pero sólo cuando vio el símbolo grabado en la copa Tom se dio cuenta de la importancia de aquello y la emoción lo embargó._

 _"Un tejón" murmuró él, apreciando el grabado "Entonces esto era de…"_

 _"¡Helga Hufflepuff, como ya lo sabes, eres un muchacho inteligente!" dijo la mujer, interrumpiéndolo. "¿No te dije que soy un descendiente lejano?"_

 _Si, se lo decía todo el tiempo y era precisamente por eso que Tom nunca había tomado en serio sus pretensiones._

 _Un tesoro de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, en manos de una persona tan vulgar como esa, él no podía permitirlo… y entonces Hepzibah Smith tomó la copa de vuelta, la alejó de sus manos para devolverla a la caja._

 _"Llévate esto, Hockey."_

 _Los ojos de Tom siguieron a la elfina que se iba con la copa, pero luego prestó atención al otro tesoro que la mujer quería enseñarle._

 _"Pienso que a te gustará esto mucho más, Tom," susurró ella. "Acércate un poco, querido muchacho, entonces podrás ver... Desde luego, Burke sabe que tengo esto, se lo compré a él, y me atrevo a decir que a él le gustaría recuperarlo cuando me haya ido..."_

 _Ella deslizó atrás el broche de filigrana fino y tiró abriendo la caja. Allí sobre el terciopelo liso carmesí puso un medallón pesado de oro, un guardapelo._

 _Tom extendió su mano de inmediato, y lo sostuvo hacia la luz, mirándolo fijamente._

 _El símbolo de Slytherin. Su corazón estaba ahora latiendo agitadamente._

 _"¡Así es!" dijo Hepzibah. "Tuve que pagar un brazo y una pierna por ello, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no un verdadero tesoro como éste, tenía que conseguirlo para mi colección. Burke lo compró, al parecer, a una andrajosa mujer que parecía haberlo robado, pero que no tenía ni idea de su valor verdadero..."_

 _Una andrajosa mujer… Su madre. Debió haberlo vendido después de que el muggle la abandonara. La mano de Tom se aferró con más fuerza a la cadena del medallón, y fue difícil controlar el odio que sentía en esos momentos. Debería matar a Hepzibah en ese mismo instante, simplemente por atreverse a hablar de esa manera…_

Tom podría haberla matado entonces, y mientras recuerda esa tarde, sienta ganas de volver en ese mismo instante, matar a Hepzibah Smith y tomar lo que le pertenece. Puede culpar a la elfina, luego él podría desaparecer y nadie sabría de él. Sería fácil. La mujer se lo merece, sin duda.

\- Tom… hey, ¿sigues aquí?

La voz de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta al presente, y entonces él se recuerda a si mismo que sería fácil ir en ese momento y matar a Hepzibah, pero no puede. Ginny está allí, y él no puede – no quiere – desaparecer.

\- Lo siento, - se disculpa él, y se acerca a ella, recogiendo un mechó de cabello que cae sobre su rostro y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja – No seguiré mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, he aprendido lo que necesitaba aprender… pronto iré a visitar al profesor Dippet, ver si está dispuesto a aceptarme ahora. Después de todo, este tiempo también me ha servido para profundizar en mis estudios.

Él frunce el ceño al recordar el rechazo que sufrió cuando pidió quedarse en el colegio el año anterior.

Ginny levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Tom. Me preocupa que quedes atrapado en este lugar, cuando ambos sabemos que no es suficiente para ti. – Ella sabe que es mejor a, al menos, una de las alternativas. Pero quiere a Tom, y esa parte que lo quiere no puede verlo desperdiciando su vida por más tiempo, no cuando ella ve en sus ojos constantemente que estar allí no le da más ninguna satisfacción. – Y además, ¿no quieres librarte de tener que soportar a esa mujer, cómo es que se llama, Hepzibah?

Ella ríe y él ríe con ella, aunque sea una risa fingida. Ah, él tenía que hablarle a Ginny de las insufribles horas lidiando con esa mujer. No puede matarla. Ginny sospecharía.

Finalmente ambos caen a la cama, y entre besos, él vuelve a pedirle que no se preocupe. Reclamará la herencia de su padre – después de todo, de algo debe servir el maldito muggle, aunque sea como fondos para financiar sus futuros viajes y proyectos – y conseguirá un lugar mejor.

\- Después de todo, no puedo seguir trayéndote aquí. Este lugar no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ginny arquea una ceja.

\- Estás sonando como Sirius de repente.

\- Si, tuvo la gentileza de hacerme notar eso la última vez que cenamos en tu casa. Aunque concederé que es una de las pocas veces en que tiene razón…

\- ¡Tom!

Él sonríe.

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad.

* * *

Ginny llega en la mañana a tiempo para desayunar y cambiarse rápidamente antes de ir a la academia.

Sirius ya está en la cocina cuando ella cruza la puerta, y arquea una ceja cuando la ve.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Otra noche fuera, eh?

Ella acerca el agua caliente para el té a la mesa, y se sienta frente a él.

\- ¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación?

\- Sólo digo que pasas más noches en el… lugar de ese muchacho, que aquí en casa, Ginny. No me sorprendería que un día de estos venga a ponerse de rodillas con un anillo para ti. – apunta él, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

\- Tom no está a punto de pedirme matrimonio.

Ella está completamente segura de eso, pero entonces piensa en su conversación la noche anterior, y él hablando de conseguir un mejor lugar, uno lo suficientemente bueno. Para ella. Para él. Para los dos.

Es cierto que la buhardilla de Tom está llena de cosas que ella fue olvidando cada vez que pasaba por allí: un cepillo de dientes, unos cambios de ropa o libros y revistas tiradas en la cama o en el escritorio.

\- Es bueno oír eso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? No tenías ningún problema con Tom antes.

\- No tengo ningún problema con Tom, Ginny. Te lo dije desde el principio, es un poco aburrido, pero se nota en sus ojos que te quiere, y tú lo quieres a él. Lo cual nos trae a otro asunto– le dice Sirius – El velo llegó al departamento de misterios la semana pasada. Pensaba decírtelo antes, pero no estuviste mucho por aquí estos días.

Ella deja su taza sobre la mesa y lo mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir…

\- Todavía necesito investigar más, pero pienso que pronto podremos ir a casa.

Ir a casa.

\- … y esta relación con Tom puede hacer todo más difícil para ti.

\- Cuando dices ir a casa, te refieres a antes de que Harry, Hermione y toda mi familia estén muertos, ¿verdad?

Él suspira.

\- No lo sé. Eso espero.

\- Sirius, sabes que no hay nada que quisiera más que poder tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, pero… me preocupa que lo único que hagas con tu vida sea alimentar esas esperanzas hasta el punto en que se vuelva una obsesión. No quiero que te olvides de vivir, Sirius.

Él frunce el ceño.

\- ¡Mi vida está con Harry, con la Orden!

Ginny daría todo por volver a verlos, a las personas que ama, que la amaban. Pero le aterra regresar al mismo mundo que dejó, en ese estado, con todos muertos y el mundo bajo el control de Lord Voldemort. Ella no está segura de soportar ver de nuevo al monstruo, porque pensaría en _su_ Tom convirtiéndose en eso. ¿Cómo podría vivir así?

Así que no dice nada, mientras ambos acaban de desayunar, y luego va al cuarto a cambiarse de ropas antes de ir a la academia.

* * *

 _"Sólo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, muchacho. Ginny y yo planeamos volver a casa, y eso puede suceder pronto. No deberían tomarse todo esto tan en serio."_

Tom, que estaba eufórico momentos atrás (con la copa y el guardapelo seguros en el bolsillo de su chaqueta), ahora da vueltas en su cuarto pensando en las palabras de Sirius, con quien se acaba de topar frente a Gringotts.

Sirius no debe saber que él está al tanto, pero Tom tiene muy claro lo que "volver a casa" significa para el hombre. Ginny, marchándose, dejándolo atrás. No, el de ninguna forma puede permitirlo.

De ninguna forma.

En realidad Sirius no ha encontrado aún la manera de volver a su tiempo, o a su mundo, porque sin importar que tan buena sea la oclumencia de Ginny, él sabría si fuera así. Pero al menos Sirius cree estar cerca.

Convencerla de quedarse…

Tom no puede dejar que ella se vaya, incluso cuando no está seguro sobre lo que el futuro vaya a traer. Da unas vueltas más antes de decidir lo que debe hacer.

* * *

Un par de días después Ginny está sorprendida cuando, llegando a las puertas de la cafetería, ve a Tom y a Alastor conversando con ganas, en lugar de las miradas de sospecha que suelen enviarse mutuamente. Incluso aunque los dos se traten de forma civilizada, es simplemente la forma en que las cosas son entre ambos.

\- Bueno, si de verdad has probado todos los hechizos, tal vez una poción rastreadora pueda ayudar. Aunque lo más efectivo no es la poción en sí, sino el vapor.

\- ¿El vapor? Jamás se me habría ocurrido, ¿cómo…

\- Solo lo he probado un par de veces, pero funciona. – claro, al genio nada le resulta difícil – Cuéntame luego como te va con eso.

Ginny carraspea, haciendo notar su presencia, y finge estar contrariada.

\- Me pondré celosa, ¿cómo es que ahora estás ayudando a Alastor con la tarea?

Tom sonríe.

\- Bueno, para ser justos te ayudo con la tarea todo el tiempo.

Ella arquea las cejas.

 _"Bueno, también me robas un montón de tiempo que podría emplear en estudiar."_

Los ojos de él brillan.

\- Entonces, ¿has venido a acompañarme a casa?

\- De hecho, quería enseñarte algo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es una sorpresa – dice él.

\- Bueno, obviamente estoy sobrando aquí así que me voy. Gracias por el consejo, Ryddle. Ah, Ginny, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Alastor. – dice ella, agitando una mano a modo de despedida, pero con los ojos todavía en Tom. – ¿Una sorpresa?

\- Así es, así que no preguntes – sus dedos se entrelazan con los de ella.

Él sonríe, y raramente Ginny lo encuentra de tan buen humor, pero le sienta bien. Ojalá siempre pudiera ver a Tom así… contento.

Ella se pone de puntillas para regalarle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Está bien. Entonces será mejor darnos prisa. Soy una persona curiosa.

* * *

Pestañeando un par de veces, Ginny se queda un instante sin palabras, aterrada, antes de finalmente reír. Por supuesto, se trata de Tom, y si él dijo que conseguiría un lugar mejor es porque conseguiría un lugar mejor. En ese momento, ambos están en la puerta de una pequeña casa en Hogsmeade.

\- Solo tú puedes hacer algo así…

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Ambos atraviesan el recibidor, y aunque Ginny no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que esto implica – ¡Tom ha comprado una casa! Un espacio que, sin duda, está pensado en ser compartido por los dos –, también es cierto que el lugar es agradable. Incluso podría llegar a ser acogedor.

Ella sube las escaleras para examinar las habitaciones, y piensa que incluso a su madre le hubiera gustado esta casa. Entonces su pecho se oprime. ¿Cuántas veces ella soñó compartir un lugar asi con Harry? Sin embargo está allí, con Tom a sus espaldas. Se gira para mirarlo a la cara, y en sus ojos oscuros, expectantes, Ginny encuentra que él tampoco esperaba encontrarse en esta situación. Las cosas entre ellos simplemente siguen ocurriendo, y ella no quiere parar.

\- Me gusta.

\- ¿Te quedarías aquí?

\- Bueno, no es como si Sirius no estuviera esperando esto. – dice ella, sonriendo – él incluso me ha hablado de anillos.

La expresión en el rostro de Tom le dice que eso es algo en lo que él no había siquiera pensado.

\- Tú sabes que no estoy esperando un anillo – agrega Ginny enseguida. Eso es lo que la gente "normal" en esta época hace: se casan, luego viven juntos, luego forman una familia. Pero Tom y ella no entran en esta categoría de gente corriente – Nosotros solo tenemos que seguir haciendo las cosas del modo en que queramos.

Él toma su mano y la atrae hacia él.

\- Quédate – sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja la hacen temblar de anticipación.

Ginny piensa que se refiere a esa noche, en ese cuarto. Él, tal vez, está pensando en algo más.

\- Está bien.


	22. El Santuario de tus Mentiras

Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, tan solo esta historia que he creado puramente por entretenimiento.

* * *

 _"Mi iglesia no ofrece la absolución. Ella me dice "acude a rezar al dormitorio"_  
 _El único cielo al que seré enviado será cuando esté a solas contigo._  
 _Nací enfermo, pero me encanta, exígeme que me cure._

 _No hay maestros ni reyes cuando comienza el ritual._

 _No hay inocencia más dulce que nuestro dulce pecado._  
 _En la locura y el barro de esa triste escena terrenal,_  
 _solo entonces soy humano,_  
 _solo entonces estoy limpio."_

 _Take me to Church, Hozier._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. "El santuario de tus mentiras."**

Tom se encuentra bebiendo una taza de café, luego de acabar con el trabajo del día en la tienda. Faltan cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, el momento exacto en el que la persona que está esperando entrará – como hace todos los miércoles a esa hora – para comprar los pasteles que le gustan a su esposa. Tom sonríe, pensando en lo patético que resulta que la vida de alguien sea tan predecible. Sólo le ha tomado unas semanas conocer la rutina diaria de este hombre.

Efectivamente, en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando entrar el aire frío de la tarde. Tom sonríe mientras da otro sorbo a su taza.

\- ¡Fleamont, amigo, cómo ha estado el día!

\- Agotador, Alphard. Cada día que pasa majear la compañía resulta más pesado. Debe ser que Euphemia tiene razón, me estoy poniendo viejo – ríe el hombre – Cualquiera de estos días me verás retirándome para darme unas vacaciones en una de esas islas exóticas.

\- Tonterías, tú sabes que Euphemia no lo dice en serio.

\- Al contrario, Euphemia sólo habla en serio. ¿Tienes un pastel de crema y nueces para llevar? – el dueño ya está alistando el pedido desde antes y se lo entrega. Tom se pone de pie y camina también hacia el mostrador – Gracias, ¿cómo está Cecilia?

\- Disculpe, ¿tiene otro pastel de esos para llevar? – pregunta Tom, interrumpiéndolos con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, si, claro, en un momento… - Alphard se aleja unos pasos para sacar otro pastel y prepararlo.

\- ¿Usted es el señor Potter, no es así? ¿De la poción Sleekeazy?

Extrañado, el hombre mayor frunce un poco el ceño.

\- Así es.

Tom extiende su mano para estrecharla a modo de saludo.

\- Tom Riddle, un placer. Mi novia, Ginnevra, siempre está preguntándose cuáles son los únicos efectos que su poción tiene en los pelirrojos. – aquello es estirar la verdad, aunque Ginny sí se quejó en una ocasión de cómo ella no conseguía utilizar esa poción.

Fleamont sonríe y estrecha la mano que Tom le ofrece.

\- Lo siento, si te lo dijera, tendría que explicarte sobre los ingredientes más secretos de la poción y como comprenderás, eso no me conviene.

\- Sr. Riddle, aquí tiene.

\- Gracias – Tom paga y vuelve a sonreír – Sr. Potter, que tenga una buena tarde.

\- Igualmente, por favor hágale llegar mis disculpas a su novia.

Cuando se aparece en la calle de Hosmeade que lleva a su casa, Tom está satisfecho con el primer encuentro. Pronto, si las cosas salen de acuerdo al plan, pronto tendrá una excusa para dejar Borgin & Burkes sin que resulte sospechoso, un nuevo trabajo que dejará a Ginny menos disconforme (y a Dumbledore, porque la sombra del profesor siempre aparece cuando Tom piensa en volver a Hogwarts), y además la posibilidad de descubrir si los Potter han conservado la última de las reliquias de la muerte a través de los años.

* * *

\- No lo creo, Gamp. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

En realidad, piensa Ginny, a Alastor le toma más tiempo de lo esperado darse cuenta, considerando que en las últimas semanas siempre que se cruzan con Sirius en el Ministerio, éste no le dirige la palabra. Probablemente tenga que ver con toda la presión del programa de entrenamiento con sus mentores.

 _"Si, he perdido la cabeza hace varios años, Alastor. Como no tienes idea."_

\- Aunque se trate de Riddle y él no sea muy normal, incluso él debería saber los problemas que esto puede traerte.

\- ¿Qué problemas? – pregunta Ginny.

\- ¿Bromeas? Ustedes ni siquiera están casados, y si esto llega al ministerio antes de que te contraten puedes hacer que todo tu esfuerzo se vaya por la borda.

Ella ríe. Claro, están en 1947 después de todo. Pero de todas maneras le parece ridículo.

\- Que piensen lo digan lo que quieran. Pero Alastor, si te preocupan este tipo de cosas, entonces de verdad me decepcionas.

Su amigo suspira y entre dientes dice que a él le importa un bledo lo que ella y Riddle hagan con sus vidas, pero con su carrera como Auror por la cual se ha estado esforzando tanto y que ni siquiera ha comenzado aún, ella debería preocuparse un poco más…

Ginny ya tiene suficiente de esto con Sirius, que infantilmente ha dejado de hablarle porque, según él, "su familia, sus amigos y Harry han dejado de importarle desde que está con ese Riddle"

¿Cuál es el problema con los demás, que no quieren dejarla vivir? Ella solo quiere ser feliz, y en estos días es feliz con Tom, de la manera en que son las cosas. ¿Acaso no merece ella un poco de felicidad, después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en la guerra?

\- Nos vemos mañana, Alastor, relájate un poco, ¿quieres?

En su casa en Hogsmeade Tom la espera leyendo un libro en la sala, incluso ha comprado un pastel sabiendo que llegaría agotada. Ginny sonríe.

En estos días realmente cree que Tom podría ser siempre su Tom, y ella podría quedarse a su lado para siempre.

* * *

Un día como este, en su propio tiempo, ella estaría con su familia celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry. La última vez, Ginny le había besado y aquel beso tuvo el sabor de una despedida, pero a pesar de aquello ella había conservado algo de esperanzas…

Ella sacude la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en esto. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo y acomoda su cabello. Tom se acerca por detrás.

\- ¿Estás lista?

Ella asiente.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Una mano de él dibuja su cuello, y ella lo odia porque Tom sabe muy bien el efecto que tiene en su piel.

\- Perfecta – dice él. – Tanto que podríamos simplemente quedarnos…

\- No me hiciste comprar este vestido para quedarnos en casa esta noche – le interrumpe ella – y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que de repente no solo consigues ser invitado a una de estas aburridas cenas del ministerio, sino que además estás _interesado_ en ir.

No es que Ginny no haya estado contenta unos días atrás, cuando Tom anunció que había conseguido un nuevo empleo y ya no volvería a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes. Simplemente le resultaba extraño lo repentino de todo aquello.

Tom arquea una ceja en respuesta.

\- No estoy interesado en ir, pero estos círculos pueden ser beneficiosos para mi nuevo trabajo. Además, Sluggorn ha conseguido que me inviten, desperdiciar una oportunidad así podría hacer que cayera de sus buenas gracias.

Y varias veces había estado cerca de que así sucediera. Las conexiones de Sluggorn todavía podrían resultarle útiles en el futuro, y Tom no quiere quemar esa carta aun.

Ginny suspira.

Esto es algo que ha querido de Tom desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué todavía se siente como si no estuviera bien? Porque ella sabe de la capacidad de Tom, de sus habilidades incomparables, del poder brillante que él posee. Sabiendo todo eso, es imposible no sentir que él está destinado a la grandeza y que todo esto no hace sino frenarlo de conseguirla.

Sin embargo, ella conoce también la alternativa, la cual es mucho peor.

\- Vamos – dice, poniéndose de pie y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. – Veamos cómo esa aburrida y vieja gente del ministerio puede entretenernos.

* * *

Por un rato, todo va bien. Ginny ríe y bebe su copa de vino fingiendo estar pasando el tiempo de su vida entre las mujeres de los altos cargos. La única persona con quien realmente podría querer hablar es la instructora Goldstein, pero ella parece estar sufriendo por cuenta propia con otro grupo de personas que a Ginny le dan repelús – los Black y los Malfoy -, así que ella sigue con sus sonrisas y palabras amables y de vez en cuando intercambia miradas con Tom.

Hay un brillo de diversión en sus ojos cuando la mira, probablemente el único que puede ver debajo de su fachada así como ella ve la falsedad en las sonrisas que él le da a los demás – y que encantan a todos.

Todo va bien, hasta que Madame Rossier le pregunta a Ginny si ha tenido oportunidad de conocer al nuevo jefe de Tom, el dueño de la compañía de pociones… Fleamont Potter.

En el momento en que escucha el apellido Potter, la copa de Ginny cae al suelo y ella empalidece. Apenas logra componerse para excusarse en ese momento.

\- Aun no, pero claro, Tom apenas ha comenzado a trabajar para él recientemente, hay mucho tiempo. – le da una sonrisa a Madame Rossier y a la señora Brown. – Si me disculpan un momento…

¿Por qué no ha preguntado algo tan básico? Claro, eso tenía que ver con que Tom no le hubiera dicho nada hasta que todo estuviera hecho, y que ella apenas dormía hasta ayer preparando el reporte sobre el final del programa especial de entrenamiento.

¿Cómo es que Tom ha acabado al lado de un Potter? ¿Qué sabe él del futuro? ¿Acaso Sirius le ha dicho algo? No, él no se atrevería a decirle a Tom sobre sus verdaderos orígenes… pero Sirius no le ha dirigido la palabra en semanas, justamente porque en sus ojos ella ya ha elegido a Tom. ¿Si él quisiera romper el lazo entre ellos diciéndole a Tom la verdad, creyendo que él no sabe que ella viene de otro mundo?

Si Sirius se atrevió a mencionar a Harry…

Una mano se posa en su hombro.

\- Ginevra, ¿qué sucede?

\- Quiero ir a casa.

Él frunce el ceño.

\- Espera un poco más, luego…

\- No, me voy a casa ahora. Tú puedes quedarte si quieres.

De hecho, sería mejor que se quedara. Ella no quiere hablar ahora mismo, cuando se encuentra tan molesta y confundida, no llevará a nada bueno.

Tom, adivinando esto y a pesar de sentirse contrariado, la suelta.

\- Te seguiré enseguida. – dice él. – Espérame.

Ella simplemente asiente, pero una vez que está fuera del ministerio no va a la casa de Hogsmeade, sino a la cabaña de Sirius.

* * *

Cuando alguien toca desesperadamente en su puerta, Sirius no imagina ver a Ginny del otro lado. Viéndola vestida de fiesta, con la urgencia en su rostro, es evidente que esta no es una visita de cortesía ni planeada de antemano.

\- Ginny, ¿qué sucede? – pregunta él, dándole paso para entrar.

\- Ya sé que has estado enfadado conmigo últimamente, pero Sirius, dime, ¿tú le dijiste a Tom sobre Harry?

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

La auténtica confusión en la cara de Sirius no ayuda, porque si no es eso, ¿entonces qué? ¿Por qué o cómo Tom fue a parar cerca de los Potter?

\- ¿Le mencionaste alguna vez a los Potter, entonces?

\- Ginny, nunca le he hablado a Tom de nadie del futuro, - asegura él, y pone las manos en sus hombros – siéntate y cálmate un momento.

Calmarse.

Tom cerca de Fleamont Potter – quien sólo puede ser el abuelo de Harry - ¿cómo eso puede ser una casualidad? Ella conoce a Tom, y siempre hay una razón detrás de todo lo que hace.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo… – "tal vez he puesto en peligro incluso la existencia de un futuro James Potter" – creo que he sufrido un ridículo ataque de pánico.

No puede decirle nada a Sirius sin poner en peligro a Tom, y después de todo, si Tom no sabe de Harry o del asunto de la profecía, entonces no es razonable pensar que está planeando la destrucción de la línea Potter ahora, sus motivos probablemente sean diferentes.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- Ginny, muchacha, sé que no hemos en los mejores términos estas semanas, pero aun así eres la única familia que tengo ahora mismo, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte dímelo.

Sirius, si él supiera todo lo que le ha estado ocultando, entonces la odiaría… pero es muy tarde para escapar de sus secretos y mentiras ahora.

Ella se fuerza a si misma a sonreír.

\- No te preocupes por esto, es una tontería mía – le dice, abrazandolo – Pero por favor, ya no me ignores si nos cruzamos en el ministerio, y volvamos a almorzar juntos los fines de semana, ¿te parece? Ya sea que podamos volver a casa o no, no quiero estar peleada contigo, Sirius.

* * *

Tom la está esperando en la sala, su mirada está cargada de oscuridad cuando la ve llegar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En casa, con Sirius. – responde ella simplemente. – Te dije que iría a casa.

Él se pone de pie y da unos pasos hacia ella.

\- Esta es tu casa.

Y en esas pocas palabras no hay solo posesividad, sino también miedo, y el corazón de Ginny late con más fuerza, amenazando salirse de su pecho. ¿Él teme perderla tanto como ella teme perderlo algún día?

\- ¿Lo es? – sus ojos se clavan en los de él - ¿Por qué tengo entonces la sensación de que todo lo que haces es guardarme secretos, Tom? ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la razón de que dejaras la tienda de repente para trabajar con Potter?

Él sonríe torcidamente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Tú querías que dejara de trabajar con Borgin & Burkes.

\- Probablemente también tuviste eso en mente, pero te conozco Tom, sé que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo. De hecho, varias cosas que no me estás diciendo.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, en esa guerra de miradas, como si el que pronunciara palabra primero fuera a perder.

En silencio, ella se dirige a su biblioteca.

Él la sigue, observando mientras ella hace volar libros y abre las gavetas.

\- Yo sé que no está aquí, pero de todas formas…

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- El diario, Tom. ¿Dónde está el diario?

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Lo quiero, y punto. Si no quieres decirme la verdad, está bien, dame el diario.

\- No.

Ginny cierra los ojos y suspira.

\- ¿Es el único Horrocrux que creaste?

Él la hace abrir los ojos cuando acaricia su mejilla despacio.

\- No he creado más horrocruxes desde esa noche.

No es mentira, pero tampoco es toda la verdad. Y Tom siente la necesidad de consolarla, aunque se odie a si mismo por esa debilidad.

\- Ginevra, no sé qué estás pensando, y tampoco haré promesas. – él continúa – pero desde entonces no he matado a nadie, y no está en mis planes en un futuro cercano.

Ella siente ganas de llorar. Porque quiere pelear consigo misma, porque su instinto le dice que Tom no es del todo sincero, que hay cosas que le oculta que ella debería saber, que todo esto es peligroso, y sin embargo, aunque debería seguir preguntando y luchando, no tiene sentido. En el fondo, ella ya se ha rendido.

No importa que él le diga dónde está el diario o no, no importa lo que sea que él quiera de los Potter, o de Borgin & Burkes, o de Hogwarts. No importa que Sirius sepa o no, no importan todos los nombres de sus muertos, todas las razones que ella tenga…

Lo besa con fuerza, y Tom responde inmediatamente llevándola hasta el escritorio, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y acariciando su espalda arrancando suspiros y gemidos.

Ginny arranca los botones de su camisa, impaciente, deshaciéndose de la ropa que no hace más que molestar.

\- Me rindo. – murmura ella.

Me rindo.

* * *

Tom ya se ha ido cuando ella despierta a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo a su lado, en la cama, está un pequeño cuaderno de cuero negro. Ginny se incorpora enseguida, tomando el diario entre sus manos. Una nota cae de entre sus páginas.

 _"Dejaré esto en tus manos. Haz lo que quieras con él, cúidalo, destrúyelo si así lo deseas. Sólo hay una cosa que tienes prohibido hacer, Ginevra: escribir en él."_


	23. El amor es un fantasma

Hola! Lo siento, sé que me demoré bastante pero los examenes y actividades de la universidad me estaban apurando, eso es lo que sucede cuando a una le da por procrastinar... pero bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, acercándonos al final, probablement capítulos más.

Escribir un Tom/Ginny ha sido realmente un desafío, pero creo que **A Million Reasons** es ahora de mis hijas favoritas.

Así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios o críticas para hacerme saber lo que piensan de la historia :) Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 _"Recuerdo que años atrás, alguien me dijo que debía tener cuidado cuando se trata del amor. Tú fuiste fuerte, y yo no… mi ilusión, mi error… fui descuidada, lo olvidé…"_

 _\- Impossible, Shontelle._

* * *

 **"El amor es un fantasma que no puedes controlar."**

La idea de destruir el diario cruza por su mente, por supuesto. Ella sabe de la magia oscura que contiene, de lo que puede hacer a otras personas. Pero si destruye el diario, estaría destruyendo también una parte de Tom, y Ginny no soporta pensar en hacerle daño.

Lo mejor es esconder el diario. ¿Dónde? Esa es la pregunta que la mantiene ocupada toda la semana, mientras sigue sin apartarse del diario ni un segundo del día, y la vocecita en su cabeza que ha permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo vuelve para recordarle que está comportándose como una niña de once años de nuevo.

Tom le ha dado el diario. Una parte de su alma está en su poder.

Ginny no está segura de lo que aquello significa. Hay cosas que Tom no está dispuesto a decirle, y sin embargo, le ha confiado algo tan preciado para él… ¿Porque confía en ella o porque confía que ella no conseguirá destruirlo?

Ella cierra los ojos y vuelve a pensar en sus muertos.

Fred.

Mamá.

Papá.

Percy.

Ron.

Hermione.

Neville.

Luna.

Alastor.

Tonks.

Remus.

Harry.

Tom. Tiene que encontrar un lugar seguro para el diario de Tom.

* * *

\- La esposa de Fleamont nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa mañana en la noche.

No es una sorpresa que Tom rápidamente se gane a los Potter, piensa Ginny, pero ella no sabe si está lista para ver al abuelo de Harry, por más de que se trate de un hombre mayor, ¿podrá ella soportarlo si se parece al chico que amó tanto cuando era una niña? Sería como ver la imagen de lo que Harry podría haber sido, si tan solo no hubiese sido asesinado por Voldemort.

Como no puede explicar esas razones a Tom, ella simplemente asiente y sonríe.

\- Todo está yendo bien, entonces.

Al día siguiente pasan por Honeydukes a comprar unos dulces y luego van a la casa de los Potter, en el valle de Godric, aunque no es la misma en la que Ginny sabe que los padres de Harry murieron.

\- Has estado extrañamente silenciosa hoy – Tom comenta cuando caminan hacia la entrada de la casa.

\- Estoy un poco cansada, es todo – se excusa ella – son las últimas semanas de pruebas antes de graduarnos de la academia, los instructores y Alastor están volviéndome loca.

\- Hmm. – él no cree que eso sea todo. – Es aquí.

La señora Potter les recibe con una sonrisa. Es una mujer linda, de cabellos castaños entre los cuales se ven algunas canas, un rostro redondeado y una sonrisa amable.

\- Bienvenidos. Tom que alegría que hayas podido venir. Tú debes ser Ginevra, Tom no hace más que hablar de ti.

\- ¿En serio? – Ella le da una mirada interrogante, pero él simplemente sonríe mientras caminan hasta la sala.

Ah, por supuesto que para ganarse a los Potter, un matrimonio tan unido como ella ha escuchado que son, hablar de su novia ayudaría.

\- Tom, Ginevra, tomen asiento – el señor Potter dice, apareciendo en la sala en ese momento.

Si Harry se parece a su padre, entonces ambos definitivamente heredaron la apariencia de Fleamont Potter – aunque el señor Potter no tiene los ojos verdes de Harry ni lleva gafas, y tenga los cabellos blancos y las arrugas que señalan que ha sonreído mucho en la vida.

Está bien. A Harry le hubiera gustado sus abuelos, piensa ella con nostalgia sobre un pasado futuro que se cuela en su presente, mientras Tom está sentado a su lado, como prueba de que aunque siempre vaya a extrañar a esa persona, ha soltado su mano hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

\- Señora Potter, muchas gracias por la invitación y por la cena de hoy – dice Ginny, cuando el señor Potter y Tom van para su estudio (por la sonrisa satisfecha de Tom, probablemente haya sido su objetivo para soportar esas horas de socialización que él normalmente detesta)

\- Gracias a ti, querida. Tú y Tom son una pareja adorable, me recuerdan mucho a Fleamont y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ginny sonríe.

\- Ese es un gran cumplido. Ustedes parecen ser muy felices juntos.

\- Lo somos, nunca hemos tenido arrepentimientos. El único gran deseo que no hemos podido cumplir fue tener hijos, - dice la mujer, con tristeza – pero supongo que nadie puede tenerlo todo.

Ginny aprieta los labios. No puede decir nada.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Todavía tiene tiempo, tal vez un niño o una niña todavía llegue en el futuro.

Estas personas serán los padres de James Potter. James Potter, que murió tan joven, tan joven como ella y Tom son ahora mismo. Pero esta vez Tom no se convertirá en Voldemort, el hijo de los Potter no tendrá que morir y Harry podrá crecer con sus padres.

Finalmente el señor Potter y Tom regresan, y luego de despedirse, ambos caminan lentamente hasta el punto en que pueden realizar una aparición conjunta.

\- No sé por qué estás tan interesado en acercarte al señor Potter ahora – dice ella – pero me alegra que hayamos venido esta noche.

Él toma su mano.

\- ¿Por qué los Potter te afectan tanto? – él no olvida que, incluso antes, el enfado de Ginevra se debió a la sospecha de que él pensaba dañarlos de alguna forma.

Siempre desconfiando… lo cual lo deja satisfecho. Mientras ella no baje la guardia con nadie, estará segura.

\- En mi mundo, era muy cercana a alguien de la familia Potter, pero esa persona murió en la guerra. No puedo evitar involucrarme, como cuando conocí a Alastor la primera vez.

La línea de Fleamont es la última que queda de los Potter, y Tom deduce rápidamente que, a pesar de las pocas esperanzas de Fleamont respecto al asunto, él y su esposa todavía tendrán descendencia. Aquello sería una molestia, porque de otra forma él incluso podría hacerse con la capa por las buenas…

A él no se le escapa, tampoco, la tristeza en la voz de ella. No, definitivamente no se trata solo de encontrarse con cualquiera que ella haya conocido en su vida anterior, porque no la había visto así cuando el apenas tolerable Moody apareció en escena. Sin embargo, no dice nada más, hasta el momento en que llegan a su casa.

\- Dime, Ginevra, ¿quién era este Potter de quien fuiste tan cercana?

* * *

Ginny camina con los ojos mirando al pasado, a los recuerdos, con la nostalgia que conocer a los abuelos de Harry le ha traído. No espera, sin embargo, la pregunta que escapa de repente de los labios de Tom.

\- ¿Quién era este Potter de quien fuiste tan cercana?

Sus pies se congelan a los pies de las escaleras, y sus ojos encuentran los ojos oscuros de Tom. ¿Puede no decirle? Ella busca en su mente un tiempo en que haya podido mentir efectivamente a Tom, y no encuentra nada. Sin embargo, la memoria de Harry es lo único que se ha prometido a si misma mantener en secreto, por ambos, por el muchacho que amó alguna vez y por el hombre que desea desesperadamente que no se convierta en el monstruo que lo mató.

Respira hondo.

\- Se llamaba Harry. Una vez te dije que tenía alguien a quien amaba… él murió junto a mi familia en la guerra.

Ah, Tom recuerda. En ese entonces, cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts y ella trataba de convencerlo de dejar de crear Horrocruxes, aquello no tenía importancia ninguna para él, y Ginevra no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto además de aquella ocasión. En ese entonces no importaba, pero en este mismo instante algo quema su garganta.

¿Ella extraña a ese Potter?

No, Ginevra sólo puede…

\- Tom, vamos al cuarto, estoy exhausta – dice ella suspirando, luego de ver la mirada en los ojos de él. Si no acabara de sobrepasar un momento de pánico, probablemente estaría riendo por la situación – Y no puedes estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido aún. Deseo de todo corazón que Harry pueda tener un futuro feliz. Estoy aquí contigo y t-

Se detiene a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir. Por suerte, Tom no ha registrado sus últimas palabras.

\- No estoy celoso.

Entonces sí, ella ríe y le da un beso.

\- Claro que no. Vamos a la cama, Tom.

Horas más tarde, sin embargo, ella sigue sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Lo que ha dicho antes es cierto. Desea que Harry en un futuro, en este futuro, pueda tener una vida feliz, aunque esa vida no sea con ella. Y eso está bien, porque ella tiene a Tom. Tom, que duerme a su lado con sus brazos envolviéndola, dándole calor.

Desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en la oficina de Dumbledore años atrás, han pasado muchas cosas y ahora, no importa los escenarios que imagine para su vida, él siempre está allí.

No es solo que lo quiera, esto no es simplemente cariño o afecto, sino mucho más. Fue creciendo gradualmente con los días, con las miradas, con las conversaciones silenciosas y con las palabras, con cada tarde en que él la espera a la salida de la academia o que la despierta con sus besos, con las discusiones que ninguno de los dos gana… en las sonrisas de Tom, escasas, pero que solo le pertenecen a ella.

\- Te amo, Tom.

* * *

El amor.

El amor fue la excusa de las acciones estúpidas de su madre que la llevaron a ella a la muerte y a él a crecer en un orfanato alrededor de unos muggles asquerosos.

Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo él? ¿A qué pretende llegar con todo esto?

Perdiendo el tiempo en vanalidades como esta noche en casa de los Potter, cuando podría conseguir lo que quiere tan fácilmente… lo mismo que con Hepzibah Smith, deteniéndose a sí mismo de hacer lo que realmente quiere hacer, buscando otras maneras, y todo simplemente por la pelirroja que ahora duerme en sus brazos.

"Te amo", ha dicho, creyendo que él estaba dormido.

Tom frunce el ceño. Comprando una casa, viviendo esta vida y diciéndose a sí mismo que lo llevará a la misma gloria y al mismo poder que siempre ha buscado, sólo que por un camino distinto. Mientras más piensa en ello, más claro se vuelve todo. Se ha estado engañando.

La única razón para desviarse de su ruta, la única razón para actuar del modo en que lo está haciendo ahora, es por Ginevra, su Ginevra, que lo hace comportarse de manera diferente, que lo ha visto en sus momentos más vulnerables, que conoce casi todo de él, y sabe de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz, y aun así tiene esperanzas… tonta, mujer tonta. Sus esperanzas solo pueden traerle sufrimiento.

La idea de causarle sufrimiento le causa malestar, una desagradable opresión en el pecho.

No, este no es el modo en que deben ser las cosas.

Con determinación, él se pone de pie. Hay mucho por hacer antes de que el día comience.

* * *

Aunque Tom frecuentemente se despierta antes que ella, es extraño que ya se haya ido a trabajar para el momento en que Ginny abre los ojos.

De todas formas, sonríe al ver que le ha dejado café – todavía caliente – y un pastel que debió haber ido a buscar temprano en Honeydukes.

Es solo en la tarde, cuando regresa a casa y él no está, y en la noche, cuando él no llega, que ella comienza a preocuparse. Tom no suele pasar la noche afuera, cuando se encuentra ocupado con algo se lo hace saber.

Al día siguiente, cuando visita su oficina, Fleamont le dice que Tom ha enviado su carta de renuncia. Ni siquiera ha aparecido personalmente.

La realidad, entonces, cae con todo su peso sobre ella. Él se ha ido.

Vuelve a la casa con prisa, subiendo las escaleras… nada. Excepto una nota sobre la esa de noche, que le dice que él ha estado allí, y su corazón da un vuelco.

 _"No puedo amarte, Ginevra. Lo siento."_

Tom no volverá… y si vuelve, probablemente ya no sea su Tom.

 _"En el fondo sabías que esto pasaría, pero preferiste estar ciega",_ le dice la molesta vocecita interior que solo aparece para torturarla con la verdad.

Sus lágrimas caen al suelo, y un pensamiento la golpea, haciéndola levantarse rápidamente y buscar en el compartimiento escondido del closet. El diario sigue allí.

El diario sigue allí.

* * *

 _"Diles que ahora lo sé, todo lo que teníamos se ha ido. Diles que fui feliz y mi corazón está roto, todas mis cicatrices están abiertas._ _Diles que esperaba que fuera imposible."_

 _Imposible, Shontelle._


	24. Las razones de Ginny

_"Me estás dando un millón de razones para dejarte ir._ _Me estás dando un millón de razones para dejar este show._

 _Oh, cariño, estoy sangrando._ _Quédate. ¿No puedes darme lo que necesito?  
Cada desengaño hace que sea difícil mantener la fe, pero mi cielo, solo necesito una buena razón.  
una buena, sólo una buena…"_

 _A Million Reasons_ _, Lady Gaga._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Las razones de Ginny.**

A pesar de las constantes ofertas de Sirius – bueno, las diarias ofertas de Sirius – para regresar a la cabaña con él, Ginny no consigue dejar su casa. Hay algo de Tom allí, en los recuerdos, en las paredes, en los libros, en las almohadas, en el closet donde solo queda una capa suya y una bufanda que ella recuerda haberle tejido durante las últimas navidades.

Idiota.

Estúpido Tom.

Y estúpida ella, que no puede dejar de preocuparse por él, de desear tenerlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de destruir el maldito diario – sabe que el fuego maldito ayudaría, pero en el momento de quemarlo, no se ha atrevido. En cambio, lo lleva consigo a todas partes. Una parte del alma de Tom está en esas páginas, por muy perverso que sea.

Él debió saberlo, que ella no podría destruirlo.

Maldito, idiota, estúpido Tom.

Si bien comenzar finalmente a trabajar en la oficina de aurores resulta una distracción, ella no siente la alegría o la satisfacción que debería estar sintiendo, porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en el desastre que ha creado para si misma.

\- Todo esto ha sido tal vez lo mejor, Ginny. – le dice Sirius – Podremos volver a casa…

¡A casa! Ella siente sus entrañas desgarrarse por dentro y todo en lo que Sirius piensa es en volver a la guerra, y ella no piensa pasar por aquello. Al diablo con el velo. Se sentiría culpable por sus mentiras si al menos su única familia no estuviera viviendo en su propia obsesión. Sirius se ha olvidado de vivir.

Pero a ella, ¿de qué le ha servido dar su máximo esfuerzo en construir una nueva vida? Tom se ha marchado de todas formas.

Alastor, al menos, tiene la delicadeza de no hacer preguntas.

"No puedo amarte."

Aquella escueta despedida o excusa, lo que sea que fuera, la persigue.

Es mentira.

Esta casa, llena de tanto de los dos en tan corto tiempo es la prueba, porque Ginny no fue quien pidió esto, fue idea de Tom, fue Tom quien quiso vivir aquello.

Ella lo ha visto cambiar, lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces recuerda la primera noche, cuando creyó haberlo visto claramente.

xxx

 _\- Gracias por intentar ayudarme antes, con Jules._

 _\- Debí haber usado el Cruciatus con él, no tenía ningún derecho a tocarte._

 _Ella lo mira a los ojos. Él habla en serio._

 _\- Pero no lo hiciste._

 _Porque eso la habría molestado, y habrían peleado, y Tom no logra estar en paz si no la tiene cerca de él, ya sea sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- No._

 _Pero todavía está considerándolo._

 _Entonces Ginny se lanza a sus brazos para besarlo, con tanta fuerza que caen para atrás, en el sillón._

 _xxx_

Luego de eso, sin embargo, ella se enteró de que él había vuelto para casi matar a Crockett. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho lo mismo, ocultando su oscuridad de ella y dejándole ver solo lo que él quería.

¿Y si es cierto? Él tal vez de verdad no pueda amarla.

Pero él también fue a salvarla de las acromántulas justo después de eso, cuando ella intentaba demostrarles a todos la inocencia de Hagrid y la responsabilidad de Tom. A pesar de verlo como una traición, él todavía la salvó.

Tom, que ya no está.

Él le pidió que se quedara, pero acabó siendo el primero en irse.

* * *

Una vez que emprende su camino, Tom no mira atrás. Durante el día, al menos. En las noches, cuando cierra los ojos, los ojos color chocolate y el cabello de fuego de Ginevra, y su piel de nieve invaden su mente.

Ahora sabe dónde está el brujo que estaba buscando, y a donde dirigirse para aprender los secretos que le ayudarán a controlar a la criaturas oscuras, una habilidad que él ha sabido útil desde que abrió la cámara de los secretos. Sin embargo, no puede soltar el basilisco encerrado en Hogwarts, así que por el momento aprenderá de las alternativas.

Antes, por supuesto, está Albania, donde Helena Ravenclaw escondió el tesoro de su madre. Ahora que posee la copa y el guardapelo, sólo tiene sentido que recupere también la diadema perdida.

Este era el plan originalmente, antes de Ginevra, antes de que él flaqueara…

Esto es lo mejor, incluso para ella. Desde ya debe aprender a odiarlo, porque él nunca podrá darle el tipo de amor que una mujer como ella sueña, ese por el cual las personas actúan desinteresada y estúpidamente, por el cual las personas mueren.

Y de todas formas, ella no sabe del anillo, no sabe que su alma está más rota de lo que ella supone. Ella lo hace débil, y él en cambio roba su luz para alimentarse de ella.

En realidad, siguiendo su camino, también está ayudando a que ella siga el suyo, aunque eso significa caminos opuestos que probablemente un día colisionen.

Tom se queda observando los cabellos rojos que ha robado para esconder en el guardapelo. Es solamente un recuerdo. Nada más.

* * *

Ginny observa su reflejo pálido en el espejo, y sonríe. Esto parece una broma de mal gusto.

O tal vez no. Tal vez sea algo bueno.

Si no fuera por la examinación física de rigor, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella se diera cuenta?

Alguien llama a la puerta y ella baja las escaleras para recibir a Sirius, que está sonriente, más feliz de lo que ella lo ha visto… bueno, tal vez nunca. Sólo hay una razón para la cual él parezca tan contento.

\- ¿Crees saber cómo volver a… - Ginny se detiene al estar frente a una pérdida de palabras.

¿A casa? No. ¿Nuestro tiempo? Tampoco.

\- Podemos volver a nuestro tiempo, Ginny. – confirma él – Creo que, por fin, sé cómo podemos hacer funcionar el velo a nuestro favor. Puede ser un poco arriesgado, ¿pero qué tenemos por perder?

Mucho, piensa ella.

\- Sirius… tú sabes lo que pienso sobre volver a un tiempo en el que mi familia está muerta. Finalmente he comenzado a vivir otra vida…

\- ¿Es por Riddle? – pregunta Sirius, en casi una acusación.

Por Merlín, Sirius se parece a su madre, ahora Ginny entiende por qué discutían tanto los dos en Grimmauld Place.

\- No, es por mi. – ella suspira. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para darle las noticias, porque de todas formas él tiene que saberlo. – Sirius, estoy embarazada.

Tendrá un bebé. Un hijo suyo y de Tom.

Y el muy maldito imbécil ni siquiera lo sabe, ni siquiera le ha dado oportunidad de decírselo, porque es un cobarde, un…

De nuevo siente ganas de llorar, pero ahora decide que puede culparle a las hormonas, aunque está segura que no es eso, por esas lágrimas que ha derramado por esa serpiente idiota.

Por un momento Sirius la mira con la boca abierta, todavía procesando lo que le acaba de revelar, y luego de unos intentos fallidos por decir algo, finalmente musita una sola palabra.

\- Bien.

Se gira y camina hacia la puerta con paso pesado, y Ginny sabe lo que no está diciendo. Que ella lo ha traicionado, dejándolo solo en su camino de vuelta a casa. Entonces, finalmente, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se cierra silenciosamente, llega la culpa. Sin importar la obsesión de Sirius y que los últimos meses la relación entre los dos haya permanecido en una constante tensión, él la ayudó en el momento en que ella más lo necesitaba, cuando lo había perdido todo, incluso las ganas de vivir, y no tenía rumbo alguno.

Aun así, no cruzará el velo, no regresará al futuro en ese universo donde ya no queda nada para ella, no cuando tiene un gran problema por resolver. El padre de su bebé camina rumbo a las sombras para convertirse en Lord Voldemort, y eso ella no puede permitirlo.

"¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo? Después de que se haya ido de esa manera, cómo supones que puedes adivinar lo que él piensa?", la voz de su conciencia le recuerda, y también le da una idea.

Ginny saca el diario que lleva guardado en su chaqueta, junto al pecho. El Tom del diario no es su Tom, este es sin duda el mismo que una vez intentó destruirla, el que sólo tiene a Lord Voldemort y el poder en su mente. Y por eso mismo, es el único que puede saber lo que Tom tiene en mente ahora, puesto que ese maldito idiota se ha ido a perseguir sus viejas ambiciones de los días de Hogwarts.

Es la única manera.

Pero antes, hay algo más urgente que resolver, y reuniendo fuerzas, se dispone a hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sirius no está en la cabaña cuando ella lo busca, aunque ya esté anocheciendo. Durante las dos horas siguientes que ella espera en la puerta, tampoco lo ve llegar, y con el trascurso de los minutos y las horas el valor que ha conseguido reunir se va desvaneciendo. Bueno, debe haber una razón por la cual el sombrero no volvió a seleccionarla en Gryffindor la segunda vez.

Él la va a odiar, sin duda alguna.

Finalmente entra a la casa, enciende las luces y saca un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, y comienza a escribir.

 _"Querido Sirius,_

 _Te escribo porque he guardado este secreto demasiado tiempo, sin atreverme a decírtelo, y te mereces la verdad. Has sido como un padre para mí, y no sé lo que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera encontrado, por eso me siento tan avergonzada de mis acciones. Lo siento, pero hasta ahora el miedo a tu reacción siempre me impidió ser honesta._

 _Es sobre Tom. La verdad, Sirius, es que yo lo conocí mucho antes de llegar a Hogwarts, cuando tenía once años, en ese entonces él era incluso más encantador, hasta que intentó matarme alimentándose de mi alma. Ese Tom luego mató a tu hermano, mató a Harry, mató a mis padres… ese Tom se convirtió con los años en Lord Voldemort._

 _Cuando llegué a Hogwarts supe quién era él desde el primer instante. Quería matarlo, porque él parecía tener la misma maldad que ya conocí una vez. Sin embargo, yo no te lo conté a ti, Sirius, ni se lo conté a Dumbledore, no se lo conté a nadie… y luego sentí que él estaba cambiando, sentí… esperanza. Decidí ser su amiga. Supongo, Sirius, que tengo una debilidad por Tom desde que era una niña. O quizá, simplemente fue culpa de mi codicia. Lo siento._

 _Pero ahora no puedo retroceder, no mientras tenga esperanzas, y probablemente pienses que es algo ridículo pero aun las tengo. Este Tom, que se ha preocupado por mi y ha estado a mi lado durante estos años, este Tom al que me une también ahora el bebé que crece dentro mío, él no tiene que convertirse en el monstruo que conocimos nosotros, él puede ser mucho mejor que eso. A pesar de todo, yo aún no puedo rendirme con él, no puedo regresar contigo a un mundo en el que mi Tom no existe y sólo queda Voldemort."_

 _Lo siento mucho, Sirius. De verdad lo siento._

 _Ginny."_

* * *

Ella suspira. Esto es potencialmente peligroso, pero es la mejor oportunidad que tiene ahora mismo a su alcance.

"Sólo hay una cosa que no puedes hacer", le había dejado claro Tom, "escribir en él."

Bueno, no es que él le haya dejado muchas opciones.

 _"Hola Tom, soy Ginny. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."_

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ De inmediato salta él con sospecha, cuando ella se dirige a él por su nombre y como si se conocieran de antes.

 _"La persona que va a definitivamente destruirte si no me ayudas a encontrar al verdadero Tom Riddle."_

Así comienza su enfrentamiento, y no es nada como el diario en su primer año de Hogwarts. Al contrario, es como estar con el Tom de hace un par de años, en el constante juego del tira y afloja. Apenas un reflejo, claro, un pedazo de su alma, si, pero atrapada en un objeto de magia oscura y horrible.

No importa qué, ella va a encontrar a Tom.


	25. En la búsqueda

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les parece? ¿Está Tom irremediablemente destinado a convertirse en Voldemort? ¿Ginny está cometiendo una estupidez? Déjenme saber sus opiniones sobre la historia, que estamos a pocos capítulos del final :)**

* * *

 _"Si yo soy un pagano de los buenos tiempos, mi amante es la luz del sol,_  
 _mantiene a la diosa de mi lado, pero ella exige un sacrificio,_  
 _que seque el océano entero, que consiga algo brillante,_  
 _algo sustancioso como plato fuerte_

 _Llévame a la iglesia, iré a rezar como un perro al santuario de tus mentiras._  
 _Te contaré mis pecados para que puedas afilar tu cuchillo_  
 _Ofréceme esa muerte inmortal,_  
 _oh buen Dios, permíteme que te de mi vida."_

 _Take me to Church, Hozier._

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. En la búsqueda.**

No es que se engañe a si misma pensando que el Tom que ha conocido en estos años no se convertirá en un Señor Oscuro. Pero, ¿cuáles son las alternativas? Regresar con Sirius a un mundo que ya está destruido, en el que tendrá aun menos esperanzas, menos fuerzas… o rendirse en este momento, y esperar que aquello que ya vivió una vez vuelva a repetirse una vez más?

Si hay aunque sea una pequeñísima posibilidad de que las cosas sean diferentes, no perfectas, pero diferentes al infierno que ella sobrevivió una vez, en la forma en que ha estado viviendo los últimos años, ella quiere creer que eso es posible.

Ginny es consciente de lo potencialmente peligroso que es esto. Aunque use su magia para evitar que el horrocrux afecte también a la pequeña criatura que se está formando en su vientre, el mismo uso de la magia la agota más de lo que debería.

Por eso espera, de verdad, encontrar a Tom en Albania.

* * *

Este es el camino del cual él no debería haberse desviado, piensa él, sobre esto no hay sorpresas, en los últimos días todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan. Todo está bajo control.

 _\- Siempre necesitas tener control sobre todos los demás, ¿no? Debe gustarte la sensación de poder que te brinda._

 _\- El poder es lo único real en el mundo de ilusiones en el que vivimos._

 _\- El poder sólo importa dependiendo de para qué lo quieres, es el fin lo que otorga satisfacción._

 _Su mirada se pierde en el espacio y por un rato él tampoco dice nada, hasta que se cansa de esperar._

 _\- ¿Y si el fin es el poder? – cuestiona él._

 _Ginny le da una mirada de lástima._

 _\- Entonces es muy triste, en verdad._

 _Él la odia. La odia por mostrar lástima, por creerse a sí misma superior a él en alguna manera. Ella no es nadie, nadie._

Es irritante que aquellos recuerdos irrelevantes vuelvan todo el tiempo, cosas en las que no pensaba cuando estaba junto a ella, pero que ahora no dejan de molestarlo.

 _"Siempre necesitas tener control sobre todos los demás, ¿no? Debe gustarte la sensación de poder que te brinda."_

Tom recuerda la mirada de Ginevra entonces, unos ojos que creían saberlo todo, que parecían saber mucho más de lo que a él le gustaría que supieran. En efecto, tener el control de la situación le daba poder, y desde el principio no había tenido ningún poder sobre ella.

Sí, logró guardar secretos de ella, esconder bajo su máscara lo más terrible, y tal vez por esto se engañó a si mismo pensando que él estaba ganando en ese juego.

Sólo despertó en el momento en que ella dijo que lo amaba. Hasta entonces, todo aquello era, en apariencia, sólo algo conveniente para los dos. En el caso de ella, para mitigar la soledad, para mantener las esperanzas de un futuro distinto al que ella conocía. En su caso, para seguir contando con que el fuego de ella empequeñeciera el vacío negro dentro suyo, haciéndolo minúsculo, casi nada.

Y sin embargo, el vacío siempre siguió allí, ambos lo sabían. Por eso mismo, él no consigue comprenderlo… Ginevra, quien nunca ha ocultado su odio por lo que vio que él puede llegar a ser, que daba cada paso hacia él con temor, ¿cómo puede amarlo?

 _"Te amo, Tom."_

Fue ella quien dijo esas palabras, ¿por qué se sintió como si fueran sus propias murallas las que caían? Y entonces él se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo él y sus acciones los fueron llevando a esa dirección, y que era ella quien iba ganando, metiéndose más y más en su vida, ocupando cada vez más espacio, más tiempo, más de sus pensamientos…

Justo como en este momento, en el que debería sentir como mínimo la misma emoción que sintió cuando tuvo la copa y el guardapelo en sus manos. Él acaba de encontrar la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw, que generaciones enteras han intentado hallar sin éxito. Y sin embargo…

¿Qué era todo eso?

Que Ginevra lo ame resulta ridículo, lo hace enfadar. Ella no debería. Emprendiendo su camino, él solo ha adelantado lo inevitable.

"Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, ¿hasta dónde te ha traído esto?"

¿Lo ha hecho por ella?

¿O acaso ha huido de ella?

Ambas razones, y otras más tenían cabida. Tom nunca antes ha sentido todo esto.

Él había sentido miedo.

Antes, lo único que Tom reconocía temer era la muerte. El miedo que siente ahora es mucho peor.

* * *

Ella suspira cuando finalmente en un hostal una mujer reconoce la fotografía de Tom, indicándole que él dejó el lugar temprano en la mañana anterior. En un día, él podría estar en cualquier parte…

"Él estuvo aquí, pero ya se ha ido. Probablemente esté buscando algún otro tipo de magia, y los primeros lugares en esa lista tú debes conocerlo.

¿Dónde, Tom?"

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? Ya he hecho suficiente trayéndote hasta aquí."

"Y yo ya te he dicho por qué no tienes muchas opciones."

Ginny no recuerda que Tom haya sido tan irritante antes. Lo odiaba a veces, sí, pero esto… definitivamente no la misma persona que podía esperar sin problemas la media hora que ella tardaba simplemente mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas de quidditch.

"Tu confianza acabará matándote."

"También pasamos por ese punto antes."

Finalmente, él menciona a un mago en Rumania, descendiente de un tal Ekrizdis, que conoce los secretos para la creación de Dementores. Sólo alguien como Tom podría querer saber cómo crear Dementores. Ginny siente nauseas sólo de pensar en ello.

Entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si la golpearan con un martillo, hace que el suelo debajo de ella se sienta menos sólido, y Ginny mira con odio al diario.

Debe darse prisa y encontrar a Tom antes de que éste pedazo de su alma acabe ganando la batalla.

* * *

"Tom…"

"Tom…"

"Tom…"

No es hasta la tercera vez que ella llama su nombre que él despierta.

Sin embargo, esto es diferente a un sueño, y él lo sabe. En algún lugar, de alguna forma, Ginevra está intentando llegar a él. ¿Cómo puede sentirlo tan fuertemente?

A menos que… no, ella no es tan tonta, sabe lo que el diario puede hacerle y sólo perdiendo el juicio alguien se expondría a si mismo de esa forma.

La imagen de Ginevra haciendo exactamente eso se hace de repente clara en su cabeza. Tom creyó que el horrocrux estaría seguro a su lado porque ella no se atrevería a destruirlo pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo peligroso que era el objeto. Fue un error. Nunca debería haber dejado el diario con ella.

Se incorpora y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, intentando oír de nuevo. Debe encontrar y recuperar el diario. Y debe hacerlo rápido.

* * *

Sirius sigue observando el velo sin saber qué hacer. Ha estado parado allí desde hace horas, desde que dejó la cabaña con furia decidido a volver a donde pertenecía, al diablo Ginny Weasley.

¡Voldemort, Lord Voldemort!

¿Cómo podía siquiera atreverse?

Todavía más horrible, más repelente, era saber que la chica tendría un hijo de ese hombre. Él no podía imaginar una peor traición a su familia, a la gente que la amaba.

Si la hubiese encontrado en Hogsmeade, habría acabado con el asunto. Pero ella se ha ido, probablemente a buscar a ese monstruo.

Ahora es hora de irse, que ella resuelva sola el lío en que se ha metido. De todas formas, si no siente los lazos que la llevarían a casa, ¿cómo podría resultar el portal del velo? Sin esa conexión al deseo de su corazón, no está seguro de que funcione, aún con la copa en su poder.

Sirius recuerda el día en que encontró a la chica, totalmente demacrada, con las huellas de la guerra en su piel y el olor a muerte detrás de ella. Recuerda cómo había llorado abrazándolo al contarle todo lo que le había sucedido.

"Salté del velo… perdimos la guerra, y todos estaban muertos, estaban a punto de capturarme y la copa… ¡la copa! ¿Sirius, encontraste la copa conmigo?"

Cuando él la encontró, semanas después, creyó mejor no mencionárselo. Aunque se tratara sin duda de un objeto mágico, eso podía sentirlo, no tenía ninguna utilidad para ella en ese momento en que acababa de regresar a Hogwarts, y apenas comenzaba a parecer un ser viviente de nuevo. Luego se olvidó del objeto, empolvándose en un baúl hasta que una semana atrás se diera cuenta que un objeto de grandes cualidades mágicas que pertenecía a su tiempo original podría servir de como puente de retorno al cruzar el velo.

Cuando se lo dijo a Ginny, a ella ya no le importaba.

Pensando en ello ahora, en cómo se encontraba ella cuando él la rescató de la muerte, apenas una niña que lo había perdido todo y no sabía cómo seguir…

Sirius suspira.

Él vio algo de si mismo en Ginny, pero ella era joven, podía aun curarse. Así que él la envió a Hogwarts, ¡él mismo prácticamente le dio su visto bueno a Tom cuando éste se presentó por primera vez! Simplemente quería que ella viviera. Pero cuando ella finalmente comenzó a hacerlo, en Hogwarts y luego con la academia, haciendo amigos y sonriendo de nuevo, él insistió en que dejara todo para volver al lugar de la tragedia.

La imagen de Molly Weasley pidiéndole que sea un adulto llega a su mente. Ese último año con la orden, las decisiones que lo trajeron a este lugar, la forma en que la niña adorada de los Weasley, la única compañía real que ha tenido en estos últimos años, no fue capaz de confiar en él algo tan importante, tan vital, como que estaba conectada de esa manera al futuro Lord Voldemort.

Molly lo mataría por no haberla protegido debidamente. Él mismo debería matarse por ello.

Y ahora está parado frente al velo, la copa en una mano, teniendo a su alcance la oportunidad que ha estado buscando por años, y no puede hacerlo.

¿Cómo podría dejarla sola? ¿Qué va a ser de Ginny andando tras las huellas de Tom Riddle, conservando esperanzas cuando él ya ha decidido su destino, con un niño que tiene a un monstruo como padre?

Nada bueno puede resultar de esto.


	26. Las razones de Tom

**Hola a todos los que siguen por aquí! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste. Aunque no me deja satisfecha del todo, creo que no podría hacerlo de otra manera - lo he intentado por semanas y sigue así. Por favor déjenme saber su opinión :)**

* * *

 _"Ellos dicen que es lo que tú haces, yo digo que es cosa del destino,  
Está tejido en mi alma, necesito dejarte ir._

 _Tus ojos, brillan tan fuerte, quiero salvar su luz,  
Ahora no puedo escapar a esto, salvo que tú me digas cómo."_

 _Imagine Dragons, Demons._

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Las razones de Tom.**

En una villa tan pequeña, cada pequeño incidente es inmediatamente conocido por todos alrededor. No había transcurrido ni una hora, pero todos sabían que Robert, el hijo del panadero, encontró a la chica junto al puente de piedra, y que en el camino de llevarla junto al doctor Miroslav fue enfrentado por otro extraño, un hombre joven y guapo, con un porte que raramente se observaba por allí.

\- Yo me encargaré de ella.

\- No sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero hay que llevarla junto al doctor, claramente ella está muy mal.

El joven sonrió.

\- Dudo que su doctor pueda hacer mucho en este caso.

\- Tom…

La voz débil de la persona en sus brazos reclamó su atención.

\- Ginevra… no pensé que fueras tan tonta.

\- No puedo aparecerme. Ayúdame. Necesito… necesito descansar. Estoy cansada, Tom.

Los dos extraños fueron entonces a la casa del doctor, pero es un asunto triste, eso sí. Al parecer la muchacha, tan linda, tan joven, no pasará la noche.

* * *

Es una fortuna que la haya encontrado tan rápidamente.

Hay muchas cosas que él quiere decirle en este momento. Más bien, gritarle. Que ha sido una tonta, exponiéndose de esa manera sabiendo las consecuencias de usar el diario. Que no tiene caso buscarlo, porque en cuanto ella se recupere él se irá, y esta vez sí, no dejará cabos sueltos. Quiere gritarle por estar así, pálida y sudorosa en esa cama, sin su usual energía, sin ser ella misma.

Él toma el diario en sus manos, y se recrimina de nuevo a si mismo por haberlo dejado en sus manos.

Finalmente, ella abre los ojos.

\- ¿Ansioso por irte?

Tom respira profundo. Pelear con ella ahora no mejorará las cosas para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Este hombre no puede ayudarte, la medicina muggle no puede hacer nada contra la magia y tú lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. Ni siquiera los medimagos pueden ser de ayuda cuando se trata de un horrocrux. – reconoce ella – pero pensé que él podría decirme cómo se encuentra el bebé. Al menos sé que todavía está conmigo.

Ginny no imaginó que el diario pudiera afectarla tan rápido, mucho más rápidamente que cuando era solo una niña.

\- Pero creo que es muy tarde, es como la última vez… – el diario ha tomado demasiado de su alma. – Debí quedarme en casa.

Y que el mundo acabara en ruinas, pero al menos por un tiempo, ella tendría a su hijo, alguien a quien cuidar y amar y a quien podría hacer feliz.

\- ¿Has dicho "bebé"?

Es extraño no sólo porque es una palabra que jamás pensó que saldría de la boca de Tom, sino por el tono en que lo dice, una emoción que ella percibe claramente por primera vez. Miedo.

* * *

\- Esto es escalofriante.

\- Sabemos cómo es Ginny, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero cuando la vi la última vez ella se veía como si fuera a necesitar ayuda.

Sirius frunce el ceño, pero luego ríe. A los veinte años, este hombre ya era el mismo que sería a los setenta…

\- Entonces le dejaste un rastreador pegado sin que lo notara.

Moody asiente con la cabeza, y no se ve para nada avergonzado.

\- Aunque no te llevará exactamente al punto en que ella está, sólo un aproximado, en cuanto ella utilice su magia.

Sirius sabe que él no es la persona más adecuada para juzgar la estabilidad mental de otros, sin duda él y Ginny tienen bastantes problemas en ese departamento, pero él puede decir que todo ha sido por causa de los años de Azkaban y los dementores, y Ginny por la traumática experiencia de luchar en la guerra siendo tan joven, perdiendo a su familia en el proceso. Él se pregunta qué tiene en la cabeza Moody que lo ha perturbado de esta manera, porque una persona normal no va dejando rastreadores en sus amigos sin importar qué tan locos estos parezcan estar.

Sin embargo, no es momento de hacer esa pregunta. Es el momento de acabar con Tom Riddle y hacer que Ginny despierte a la realidad.

* * *

En ninguno de los escenarios que había visto en su cabeza antes, durante todos estos años, Tom se ha imaginado algo así. ¿Un hijo, él?

No consigue pensar en ello, pero Ginevra está muriendo por su causa.

No, está muriendo por causa del diario.

Su preciado horrocrux, una parte de su alma y que sin embargo no puede controlar, que lo traiciona lastimando a la única persona que le importa. Él quisiera que no fuera así, pero cuando comenzó a buscarla, siguiendo el rastro de magia del diario, no fue éste lo que le preocupaba, sino ella.

Su Ginevra.

Se preocupará de lo demás después, pero ahora debe salvarla.

\- Saldremos de aquí ahora.

\- Pero…

\- Necesitaremos usar magia, y yo preferiría no tener muggles alrededor que puedan causarnos inconvenientes.

Ginny suspira, y con dificultad se incorpora en la cama. Tom la toma en sus brazos, ayudándole a levantarse. Ella nunca lo ha visto así, de esta manera. Quizá porque tampoco se ha encontrado antes en una situación de a punto de perder el ama y la vida, pero el hecho de que Tom parezca genuinamente preocupado aunque se trate de su preciado diario haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, hace que ella se cuestione si todo este camino hasta él fue necesario.

Quizás Tom no estaría con ella, pero este hombre no puede convertirse en el Voldemort de su pasado futuro, porque Voldemort no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo.

\- Tenías razón antes, fui una tonta… - dice ella – tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar contigo, con nosotros, en el futuro. Pero escribir en el diario sólo para encontrarte fue la más grande estupidez que he cometido en la vida.

\- Al menos lo aceptas, - suspira él, mientras salen del cuarto– no es que sirva de mucho ahora.

\- Si sobrevivimos a esto las cosas serán diferentes. Volveré a casa, decoraré el cuarto para el bebé. Creo que Sirius ya se ha ido, pero siempre puedo obligar a Alastor a darme una mano.

\- ¿Sirius se ha ido?

Ella asiente.

\- La última vez, me dijo que había encontrado la manera de volver a nuestro mundo original.

\- Y tú has preferido quedarte – dice él, sin decidir si está irritado o aliviado por su decisión.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona elige volver a un mundo de guerra y de dolor cuando puede estar en paz y viviendo tranquilamente aquí?

Tom aprieta los labios para no decirle que en ese preciso momento ellos dos están lejos de estar viviendo tranquilamente. Prefiere no ir en contra de sus delirios, cuando ella se vuelve más débil a cada segundo y él sigue sin estar seguro sobre cómo salvarla.

* * *

Si Ginevra Weasley muriera, la tormenta en su cabeza acabaría. Para sus planes, no había una solución mejor que esa. Podría continuar sin las ataduras que ella representa.

Y sin embargo, es algo que no consigue aceptar.

En lugar de eso, mira al diario y su furia crece. Si alguien más le hiciera esto a ella, él se encargaría de matar a quien se atreviera. Cuando él es responsable, ¿qué puede hacer?

La magia del horrocrux no es algo que pueda ser controlado, ni siquiera por él, y lo que alguna vez le pareció su idea más brillante, separar su alma y así conseguir vivir para siempre, parece volverse la peor de sus equivocaciones.

Tom nunca ha sentido culpa.

No por haber hecho que el basilisco atacara a los estudiantes, no por haber matado a Myrtle, no por haber perfeccionado las maldiciones imperdonables en otros, y ciertamente no por haber matado a su propio padre.

Todos los pasos dados en el pasado los dio con certeza y sin vacilar.

Sin embargo, este horrocrux parece ahora la peor de sus ideas, algo de lo que no puede deshacerse. No puede destruir una pieza de su propia alma, no se atreve a tanto. Recuerda la noche en que los creó, lo doloroso que fue separar su alma más de una vez. Esa noche, también, fue ella quien lo encontró.

x

x

 _"¿Qué hiciste, Tom? Te estás destruyendo…"_

 _"¿Destruyéndome?" Él acaricia el anillo que lleva en la mano derecha y hay una fiebre en su mirada cuando se dirige a ella "He iniciado el camino que me permitirá vencer a la muerte, sobrepasaré todos los límites que ningún mago ha soñado jamás."_

 _"Planeas crear más de uno." Tom quiere decir algo más, pero no lo consigue. Una mueca de dolor atraviesa su rostro, y Ginny suspira, se pone en cuclillas, y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. "Vamos, hay que curarte y no creo que quieras ir a la enfermería ahora, así que vamos a la sala común."_

 _x_

 _x_

Tom mira al diario. Según ella, el diario fue lo primero que los unió. Ahora amenaza con ser lo que los separará.

La peor de sus equivocaciones.

Nunca debió crearlo en primer lugar.

x

x

 _"Cada vez que hagas algo como esto, pierdes una parte de tu alma." dice ella, suspirando mientras cura los cortes y la piel casi quemada que se extienden desde sobre el corazón y hasta su brazo derecho._

 _"Te equivocas. Aseguro que seguiré con vida sin importar qué."_

 _"¿En serio? Ahora la mitad de tu alma está en ese diario, tú solo eres 50 % de Tom Riddle." dice ella, bajando la voz, en palabras apresuradas "Y si crearas otro, serías sólo un 25 por ciento de ti mismo. ¿Y no es más fácil cuidar sólo de ti mismo a tener que cuidar de todos esos…. Esas aberraciones."_

 _Él suspira. Ella es, sin duda, algo curioso. No sale corriendo, como el resto. No es una estúpida, como el resto. En cierta medida, es como si lo conociera. Pero Ginevra, a pesar de todo, no puede comprender la grandeza a la que él aspira._

 _"Es una lástima, Ginevra, tienes potencial."_

 _Ella frunce el ceño._

 _"Soy yo quien debe decirte eso a ti. Deseas tanto el poder, sin darte cuenta de que conseguirlo por los medios que pretendes sólo te servirá por un tiempo, luego se esfumará, como ha pasado con todos los que han intentado antes. E incluso durante el breve tiempo que lo tengas, Tom, no serás realmente tú, será una fracción ínfima de tu alma… ¿sabes siquiera lo puede significar eso? Probablemente ni siquiera seas capaz de sentir…"_

 _"Yo no soy capaz de sentir, Ginevra. No esos sentimientos infantiles de los que estoy seguro quieres hablar. Carezco de esas debilidades."_

 _x_

 _x_

\- Al parecer tenías razón.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Él ha perdido parte de su alma, una fracción que ahora parece estar en contra suya, a punto de arrebatarle lo más importante, siguiendo su único objetivo de volverse más fuerte. Una fracción de su alma que no ha evolucionado para nada, que se ha vuelto un enemigo. El horrocrux de esa forma no tiene utilidad.

En lugar de responder la pregunta de Ginevra, la besa (se da cuenta de que sus labios están helados) y separa los mechones de pelo que cubren su frente.

\- Duerme.

Unas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos chocolate de ella.

\- Perdón, Tom.

Él frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Yo… realmente quiero vivir. Nosotros no somos como tus padres. Estoy segura de que lo sabes, y por eso te has portado como un cobarde yéndote sin dejarme más que esa miserable nota. – sus ojos recuperan por un momento el fuego que él ha echado de menos – ¡Dos líneas, Tom! ¿En serio no merezco más que eso? Pero aun así, aunque sea una locura, te amo.

Él no debería haber creado el diario en primer lugar, y ahora debe reparar ese error.

* * *

Si crear un horrocrux es un proceso extremadamente doloroso, algo que Ginny sólo puede imaginar por el estado en que encontró aquella vez, entonces existe algo todavía peor, algo que podría incluso ser peor que la muerte, algo que también puede acabar matando a quien lo intente.

Intentar poner las piezas juntas de nuevo.

Cuando ella despierta, es por los gritos desesperados de Tom a su lado.

\- ¿Tom?! ¡Tom!

Toma su mano que se cierra con fuerza sobre la de ella, pero el dolor que debe estar sintiendo es algo que ella no puede siquiera imaginar.

Las lágrimas comienzan a escapar.

Una cosa que siempre ha sabido es que esta no es la más sana de las relaciones, y en un mundo del cual ella no hubiera emergido de la más profunda desesperación, ¿estarían ellos juntos? La conexión entre ellos había nacido de los instantes de luz que podían conseguir dos personas que conocían la oscuridad.

Él grita, y ella llora.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo, aunque quisiera, ¡y cómo quisiera ayudarlo! Porque este estúpido Tom, que finge que no hay nada que le importe más que si mismo, es capaz de pasar por esto para salvarla. Y aunque no lo diga, ella sabe ahora que él siente exactamente lo mismo que ella.

No es perfecto, nunca lo será, pero es un milagro en sí mismo, y es más que suficiente.

* * *

 **Sigo sosteniendo que A Million Reasons es una historia que amo escribir por el desafío que es Tom, pero por lo mismo es agotador, por eso decidí dejar la otra mitad de la historia que tenía ya a medio escribir como una secuela más adelante.**

 **Necesito un tiempo para un romance ligero, algo más del estilo CedricxGinny o parecidos.**


	27. Ganas de vivir

**Hola! Aui estoy con el penúltimo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a esas maravillosas personas que me dejan comentarios para hacerme saber que alguien está leyendo esta historia, por favor sigan haciéndome saber sus opiniones, y de nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo :)**

* * *

 _"Perdiendo amigos y persiguiendo horas de sueño, todos están preocupados por mí, dicen que he caído muy profundo en esto._

 _Han pasado dos años, extraño mi hogar, pero hay un fuego ardiendo en mis huesos._

 _Todavía creo._

 _Esta es mi canción de lucha, mi canción para tomar de vuelta mi vida_

 _La canción que prueba que estoy bien._

 _A partir de ahora seré fuerte, tocaré mi canción de batalla._

 _Y no importa si nadie más lo cree, porque todavía tengo fuerzas dentro de mí."_

 _Rachel Platten, Fight Song._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Ganas de vivir.**

Ginny recuerda el día en que corrió hacia el velo, la urgencia, la desesperación, la desesperanza, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que sentía el cuerpo y el corazón entumecidos, y sin embargo, ella siguió dando los pasos que la trajeron a este lugar.

Cuando Sirius la encontró y la envió a Hogwarts, ella siguió dando sus pasos, dejándose arrastrar por las circunstancias.

Hubo momentos, atisbos de luz. En sus enfrentamientos con Tom, y luego su compañía. En su intento por ser amiga de Hagrid, y luego al conocer a Alastor. Mayormente esos momentos se daban con Tom.

Sin embargo, eran sólo eso, momentos que evitaban que su corazón se entumeciera por completo, que la mantenían andando, que evitaban que se rindiera por completo en la vida. No es de extrañar que hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por el hombre que ahora está a su lado iban cambiando, volviéndose de a poco más fuertes, de a poco más reales. Ha vivido dejándose llevar, yendo a donde la corriente la lleve, ¿el destino? No importaba, porque después de haber visto lo peor, todo le parecía una buena opción.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Finalmente está viendo cómo el cuerpo de Tom había acabado lleno de esos feos cortes aquella noche. Esto es peor. Ella no sabía, que antes cuando lo había encontrado él probablemente ya había comenzado a sanar.

Esto es mil veces peor.

\- Es sólo… - él se muerde los labios, en un gesto para contener el dolor – sólo una estúpida debilidad humana.

Finalmente ella no soporta más quedarse allí, sin hacer nada. Ginny no sabe qué tanto pueda ayudar, incluso si alguna poción puede ayudar a aliviar el dolor de Tom, probablemente no sean las más comunes que ella ha aprendido en la academia para casos de emergencia. Aun así, es todo lo que puede intentar. Eso significa, también, facilitar que Alastor la encuentre.

Hasta ahora, ha intentado usar su magia lo menos posible, puesto que si se deshiciera del rastreador probablemente Alastor se daría cuenta y se alarmaría aun más. Ella suspira al pensar en su amigo. Fue un error creer que él era menos paranoico en su juventud.

\- Vas a estar bien – le susurra a él, presionando los labios sobre su frente – Vamos a estar bien, Tom.

* * *

La chica es buena para esconder el rastro, probablemente si no fuera para comportarse como una niña tonta, Sirius se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Tuvo a Voldemort en su mesa por la cena de navidad y durante las pascuas y no lo notó.

Él lo sabe, claro. No ha podido pensar en otra cosa desde que supo la verdad. Claro que ahora puede cuestionar todo lo que Ginny ha dicho o hecho durante estos años, culparlo a su pobre estado mental, pero hay algo que es cierto.

 _"Sirius, sabes que no hay nada que quisiera más que poder tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, pero… me preocupa que lo único que hagas con tu vida sea alimentar esas esperanzas hasta el punto en que se vuelva una obsesión."_

Volver ha sido el único pensamiento que ha alimentado en años, y en su búsqueda por un camino a casa olvidó ver lo demás.

Es algo que está a punto de rectificar ahora.

* * *

Tom respira hondo y trata de incorporarse, no sin dificultad, pero al menos lo consigue. El dolor finalmente se va, pero luego de las últimas horas, su cuerpo se siente débil y pesado.

\- ¿Podemos no hacer más de esto de ahora en adelante? – le pregunta Ginevra, las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos revelan su cansancio y son probablemente un reflejo de la apariencia que él mismo tiene en esos momentos.

\- Hacer qué, exactamente.

Los dedos blancos de ella acarician su rostro, trazando líneas invisibles.

\- Tratar nuestras almas tan ligeramente.

Él está a punto de replicar que él no ha tomado su alma ligeramente, pero luego considera que alguna vez tuvo la intención de crear seis horrocruxes, separar su alma en siete partes. Sólo luego de pasar por la atormentadora experiencia de volver a unir uno de esos trozos se da cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido entonces. Claro, todavía está el anillo…

Aquello lo mantiene seguro e intranquilo al mismo tiempo.

Mira a Ginevra, y se pregunta internamente si debería decírselo, pero puede ver la expresión de calma en su rostro. No es momento de arruinar su paz.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo?

"Volver a casa"

Él mastica esas palabras, extrañas, fuera de lugar, palabras que nunca deberían referirse a él. Apenas se ha decidido a comenzar su camino, y aquí está ella, extendiendo su mano, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ginevra tendrá un hijo.

Lo está invitando a otro camino, uno diferente. La cuestión no es retroceder en el camino previamente trazado, sino continuar este otro, el que ella ofrece.

Él se niega a renunciar a su destino de grandeza.

\- Podríamos alcanzar la grandeza juntos, Tom. – dice ella, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos – pero no tiene que estar atada a la oscuridad, o a la muerte. Dejemos esa obsesión con la muerte, y concentrémonos en vivir.

Él suspira.

Existen enormes fallas en el plan original, de todas maneras. Acaba de comprobar algunas.

\- Será un largo trayecto hasta que encontremos una red flu disponible.

Ella sonríe.

* * *

Han estado caminando apenas una hora, adentrándose en el camino que cruza el bosque, cuando se encuentran. Sirius los ve primero, es imposible no reconocer la flameante cabellera de Ginny, pero sigue en silencio hasta que ella también lo ve y la sorpresa se dibuja en su rostro.

\- ¡Sirius!

\- Discutiremos luego sobre las decisiones erradas que has tomado últimamente, - dice él sacando la varita y apuntando hacia ellos – ahora aléjate de Riddle.

Tom sonríe. La sola idea de que Sirius crea que pueda enfrentarlo es ridícula, pero más ridícula es su propia situación. En estos momentos, ¿qué tan ordinarios resultarían sus maldiciones?

\- Sirius, baja la varita. Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero él no es quien conocimos antes. Todo es diferente ahora…

\- Es lo que él te ha hecho creer. Después de todo, esa es su especialidad.

\- No…

\- ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE VOLDEMORT!

\- ¡Es Tom!

\- Cálmense los dos, no hay necesidad de levantar la voz ahora.

\- ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Tanto el encantamiento de Sirius como el de Ginny fallan cuando el otro los esquiva, y luego ambos siguen aunque es evidente que ninguno ganará, porque ninguno está realmente dispuesto a lastimar al otro. Es en momentos como estos que Tom puede ver que ella fue una Gryffindor antes, y si no supiera que Sirius y ella no tienen ninguna relación de sangre, podría pensar que se trata de padre e hija.

Por eso es más conveniente que nadie salga lastimado – Tom evita una maldición de Sirius que va a su dirección – a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le dice que es la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de Sirius y que todo parezca nada más que un accidente en el intento de defenderse…

\- Petrificus totalus. – El sonido de Sirius cayendo es amortiguado por las hojas en el suelo.

Incluso realizar un encantamiento de principiantes como ese se siente como un golpe, y eso que ha tenido que verbalizarlo. Patético.

\- Tú puedes llevarlo a rastras mientras pensamos que hacer con él.

Ginny cierra los ojos un momento, antes de hacer justamente eso, levitar el cuerpo paralizado de Sirius, que la mira con furia. Si él todavía no la odiaba antes, seguro la odiará ahora.

* * *

"Tienes que creerme, Sirius, él es diferente. ¿Recuerdas el diario? Él mismo lo destruyó para salvarme."

Entre estas y otras cosas Ginny continúa con su lista de "las buenas acciones de Tom", y él, con toda su frustración, sólo puede ver que definitivamente ya no hay esperanzas para ella. Riddle le debe haber lavado el cerebro.

Si no está muerto en estos momentos, es probablemente porque sus fuerzas no son suficientes. Con sólo observar su apariencia, resulta evidente que algo le ha ocurrido al muchacho. No, al monstruo.

Si pudiera librarse del encantamiento – lo siente debilitarse poco a poco – tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para librarlos de él. Eso es lo que Sirius piensa cuando, de pronto, el encantamiento efectivamente se rompe.

Y un frío helado, horrible y muy conocido lo envuelve.

Su varita tiembla en su mano, dudando sobre si debe apuntar a Riddle o a las criaturas, pero no consigue hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Los recuerdos más horribles de todos estos años, los que apenas logra ahuyentar cuando está despierto, vuelven con más fuerza que antes.

James y Lily, muertos.

Regulus, muerto.

Remus, muerto.

Harry, muerto.

¿Qué le queda a él, que razones para vivir?

\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

* * *

 _"¿Puedes hacer un patronus?", pregunta entonces con curiosidad, en voz baja._

 _"Un patronus… ¿para qué necesitaría de algo así?", pregunta él, como si el encantamiento fuera algo totalmente trivial._

 _"Para protegerte, obviamente."_

Él claro, podría argumentar que no estarían en esta situación de necesitar protección si no fuera por ella, pero en ese momento, viendo que ni siquiera el patronus de Ginevra es suficiente para alejar a todos los dementores, es la primera vez que encuentra un uso al encantamiento.

\- ¿Una serpiente? Tan obvio… - escucha a Ginevra decir. Incluso en un momento como este, su humor todavía funciona.

Los dementores finalmente se van, pero si un simple encantamiento paralizador lo afectó antes, el patronus se lleva lo que le queda de fuerzas.

\- ¡Tom! – Ginny se arrodilla a su lado cuando él cae al suelo.

Realmente patético, piensa Tom, mientras se promete nunca más caer de nuevo en este estado. Una vez que se recupere, eso es.

\- Esta es una de las cosas que jamás tendrás permitido decirle a nadie, si valoras tu vida, ¿entiendes?

Es todo lo que alcanza a decirle a ella antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

\- Ginny, hazte a un lado.

Sirius, todavía con un aspecto descompuesto, apenas consigue levantarse y apunta en su dirección y la de Tom con su varita.

Ella suspira. Es obvio que la presencia de los dementores lo ha afectado mucho y cualquier encantamiento que haga será demasiado débil en comparación con los de ella, pero Ginny no quiere enfrentar a Sirius. ¿Qué haría con dos hombres inconscientes en un bosque que está muy seguramente infestado de dementores?

\- No. Justo ahora, no has recibido un beso gracias a que Tom me ayudó a alejar a los dementores. ¿Y quieres matarlo?

\- Estás cegada, Ginny. Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles, los dos hemos estado en lugares muy oscuros, pero es hora de que te des cuenta de que te engañas a ti misma. ¡Es Voldemort, nada puede cambiar eso! – dice Sirius, con la mano que sujeta la varita temblando ligeramente.

\- ¡No lo es! No me estoy engañando, estoy segura. Por favor, escúchame. – Su mirada se dirige al hombre a quien ha visto por primera vez ser vulnerable – Antes, Harry estaba tratando de destruir los horrocruxes de Voldemort, esa es la misión que pasó a Neville y Neville me pasó a mi – confiesa ella.

\- ¿Horrocruxes?

\- Magia muy oscura, objetos que contienen trozos del alma de la persona que los crea. Es la razón por la cual Voldemort no podía morir. – explica ella - Uno de esos horrocruxes que Harry consiguió destruir era el diario de Tom. El diario de Tom, que una vez casi me mata… pero Tom, ahora, acaba de deshacerse él mismo del horrocrux y ese ha recuperado esa parte de su alma. ¿Sabes cuál es la única forma de recuperar el alma contenida en un horrocrux? El arrepentimiento.

Sirius suelta un bufido. Voldemort y arrepentimiento son dos palabras que jamás irán juntas, y así se lo hace saber a Ginny.

\- Es cierto. Pero este Tom, incluso si aun tiene esas ansias de poder, incluso si tiene sus demonios, no es igual a Voldemort y no lo será. Ha acabado con uno de sus horrocruxes, ¿entiendes? El futuro aquí no será el que conocimos, Sirius. Tal vez no exista una guerra, y los padres de Harry nunca mueran, y mis hermanos vivan sus vidas hasta envejecer.

Los ojos de Sirius momentáneamente adquieren brillo. La vida siempre es una opción atrayente. Pero él cae en cuenta que no serán sus mismos amigos, y vuelve a endurecer la mirada.

No es que Ginny no haya pensado en eso, pero aunque no sean los padres de SU Harry, ni esos Weasley sean SUS hermanos… eso no es importante, porque otros conseguirán vivir, y ella también podrá vivir. Con Tom.

\- No digas tonterías. ¡Apártate!

Ginny se levanta, y se acerca a Sirius pero sin dejar de bloquear su acceso a Tom, detrás de ella. Su mano toma la de Sirius, la que sostiene la varita, y aunque él la sostiene con fuerza ella consigue arrebatársela y arrojarla a un lado. Entonces lo abraza.

\- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo, Sirius. – le dice, suspirando – Sé que no puedo convencerte ahora, pero al menos danos el beneficio de la duda.

\- Es muy fácil decirlo ahora, ¿no me has estado ocultando cosas por años?

Ella tiene al menos la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzada.

\- Lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer. – finalmente rompe el abrazo – Ahora, ¿podemos irnos? Quién sabe cuándo vuelvan a buscarnos los dementores…

Ante la sola mención de la posibilidad, el rostro de Sirius vuelve a perder el poco color que había recuperado.

\- No creas que no lo mataré en cuanto vea la más mínima acción sospechosa.

\- ¿Te quedarás a vigilarnos, entonces?

Él no contesta, pero si es lo que toma para que Sirius se quede, para que quizás también comience a vivir, entonces está bien.

Y en reconocimiento al extraordinario poder de Tom, incluso en su estado y luego de haber utilizado toda su magia, no le toma más que unos minutos en volver a recobrar el conocimiento. Ese se vuelve el viaje más incómodo de la vida, con Sirius sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas y apuntar con la varita a un Tom que sólo le da una sonrisa arrogante, y Ginny entre los dos intentando que nadie muera antes de llegar a casa.


	28. Capítulo Final

**_"No es como si supieras todo acerca de este día sólo porque viviste el ayer." - Because this is my First Life._**

* * *

Esta vez, el profesor Dippet lo recibe encantado de tener de vuelta en Hogwarts al estudiante más brillante que el colegio ha tenido. El problema de la edad que hace un par de años fue la razón para rechazarlo parece ya no importar al viejo profesor.

Tal vez sea por la edad del director, o tal vez…

Tom simplemente sonríe cuando se cruza con el profesor de Transformaciones.

\- Profesor Dumbledore.

El mago sonríe de vuelta.

\- Tom, qué bueno verte. Ya he oído las noticias del profesor Dippet. Bienvenido.

El profesor aun no confía en él, a pesar de su sonrisa Tom es capaz de verlo. Lo cual es justo, puesto que Tom tampoco confía en él. Es un desafío que acepta con entusiasmo. Cualquiera sea la situación en la que se enfrenten en el futuro, él sin duda ganará.

\- De hecho, no son las únicas noticias por compartir, profesor. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo.

Antes de despedirse, le entrega la invitación a Dumbledore, que abre los ojos en sorpresa. Tom no espera a escuchar los comentarios del hombre, todavía tiene algo importante que hacer antes de dejar el castillo.

Se dirige al segundo piso.

* * *

Ginny regala un maravilloso mocomurciélagos a Alastor cuando se vuelven a ver.

\- No estaremos trabajando juntos este año, pero que te quede en la memoria que si alguna vez vuelves a ponerme un rastreador, Moody, será la última cosa que hagas en tu vida.

La mirada en sus ojos hace que su compañero se de cuenta de la seriedad de la amenaza, y aunque no se arrepiente de nada, toma nota de considerar muy bien las circunstancias la próxima vez que tenga que hacer algo que pueda contrariar a Gamp.

Tomando un poco de agua, se deshace de la incomodidad causada por el maleficio de su amiga.

\- Entendido.

\- Genial. Entonces, ¿qué dices sobre ser el padrino en mi boda?

Él casi se ahoga.

\- ¿Boda?

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco. Si él reacciona así, ¿qué será de los demás? Claro, no hay mucha gente que importe, de todas formas. Está Sirius… pero se lo dirá luego, cuando encuentre la forma de separarlo de su varita para evitar que la mate.

\- Ya que de todas formas estamos viviendo juntos, no es como si fuera un gran cambio.

Y Tom ya ha dicho que, dado que ella personalmente se ha encargado de que él regrese a casa, él no permitirá que su hijo sea un bastardo.

Sólo recordarlo la hace reír de nuevo. Si la pequeña Ginny de seis años supiera dónde han acabado sus fantasías románticas con grandes proposiciones y príncipes azules. De todas formas una parte de ella se siente más satisfecha con ser Ginevra Riddle que Ginevra Gamp, cambiar un nombre falso por algo que representa sus lazos con esta realidad que vive ahora.

\- Dime, ¿cómo supiste lo del rastreador? – pregunta Alastor, curioso.

Ella sonríe malvadamente.

\- Si me cuento mis trucos, ¿cómo voy a defenderme de ti la próxima vez? Pero sabes, creo que antes fui demasiado rápida en decirte que eras bueno con el Ocultamiento. Tal vez debas tomar clases con Goldstein de nuevo.

Entonces, como castigo lo deja así, sin respuestas, y se dirige a casa de buen humor.

* * *

Sería una mentira decir que no considera una pena matar a una mascota tan útil, tan rara y tan difícil de conseguir. Pero justo como el diario, el basilisco es un arma de doble filo que podría causarle más daños que beneficios en cualquier momento, sobre todo ahora que piensa quedarse en Hogwarts indefinidamente. Así que Tom acaba con la tarea sin vascilar.

Incluso sin el basilisco, la cámara de los secretos tiene un gran valor por si misma, un lugar en el castillo al que sólo él puede acceder. Sin la bestia resguardándola, su siguiente paso es reforzar los encantamientos y maleficios que protejan el lugar de intrusos, y guarda sus tesoros en un escondido compartimento en una de las paredes.

La copa, el guardapelo, la diadema y la varita de saúco. También la varita es una pena, pero con Dumbledore alrededor y la conexión de éste a Grindelwald, prefiere no arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Por un momento considera dejar el anillo también, sin embargo decide conservarlo a su lado. Del anillo no puede deshacerse – su único horrocrux, al cual siempre estará atado. El diario, eso era diferente, estaba lastimando a Ginevra. ¿El anillo? Es el recuerdo de que él consiguió venganza de esos asquerosos muggles a los que estaba conectado, borrando la vergüenza de su madre. Eliminar a una basura como esa, a unas personas tan patéticas, ¿cómo podría jamás arrepentirse?

Este es el secreto que ha decidido cargar.

* * *

En la noche, cuando ambos se encuentran leyendo en la sala luego de cenar, Ginny de pronto suelta la idea que ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

\- Salgamos de viaje.

Tom también baja su libro y la mira, arqueando una ceja.

\- Ya que comenzarás a trabajar en Hogwarts luego del receso de navidad, deberíamos aprovechar estos meses. Tú quieres aprender nuevas formas de magia, lo cual es genial siempre y cuando no involucre dementores, inferis, u otras criaturas oscuras que acaben con nosotros. Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser Europa? Podríamos visitar todos los otros continentes.

Es una idea interesante. De hecho, no es que Tom no lo haya considerado antes, cuando todavía era un estudiante, pero en contraposición con las Artes Oscuras, los secretos de la magia en China, en Egipto, en Nigeria o en el Perú no le resultaban tan importantes. A los diecisiete años, está claro que aún era ignorante en muchos aspectos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Podemos arreglarlo todo para partir la próxima semana, después de casarnos.

Ginny tose ruidosamente. Debió haber sabido que dejar que Tom se encargara de todo respecto a su repentina decisión de casarse no podía ser algo bueno.

\- ¿Has dicho la próxima semana?

Como si nada, él vuelve a abrir su libro y no la mira mientras responde.

\- Incluso he invitado a Dumbledore, ¿no estás contenta?

Ella quiere protestar, pero cuando Tom decide algo es prácticamente imposible hacerlo desistir (ella, que ha pasado por el proceso, sabe que sólo puede llevar extremos grandísimos conseguirlo) Algunas veces, ella también puede ajustar sus expectativas y sus ideas sobre cómo deberían hacer las cosas. Y después de todo, van a ir de viaje – con suerte, Ginny podría incluso ver los dragones peruanos de los que Charlie tanto le había hablado.

Entonces ella se pone de pie de golpe.

\- ¿La próxima semana?! – tiene que ir ahora mismo, cada minuto que pierde es de vida o muerte. De hecho, para la misión que ahora debe cumplir en tiempo record (apaciguar a cierta persona) probablemente ni siquiera años fueran suficientes – ¡Sirius me va a matar! ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!

* * *

Por supuesto Sirius no siquiera le dirige la palabra cuando ella y Tom regresan de Shanghái. Cuando por fin vuelve a hablarle, se rehúsa a pisar un pie en su casa de Hogsmeade o en cualquier lugar en el que también se encuentre su esposo. Eso, claro, hasta el día en que Ginny da a luz una preciosa bebé.

El día en que Elinor nace es el más feliz en la vida de Ginny. Llora al verla. La niña tiene el pelo oscuro de Tom. Es preciosa.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla?

Tom nunca ha estado particularmente movido por la idea de tener un hijo, tampoco lo está en ese momento. ¿Cuál es la utilidad de las familias, de todas formas? Sin embargo, Ginevra está feliz.

La bebé ríe tontamente en sus brazos. Definitivamente debe parecerse a su mujer, porque no parece tenerle miedo en lo absoluto.

El día en que eligió salvar a Ginevra a costa de su propio horrocrux, Tom supo que también se quedaría a su lado permanentemente, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien. Ahora eso se extiende también a esta criatura que ella ama.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – exclama Sirius entrando a la habitación, arrebatándole la niña de los brazos - ¿Es que no tienes conciencia, Ginny? ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu hija en los brazos de este… este…

Toma todo el autocontrol de Tom no lanzarle un cruciatus al hombre en ese mismo instante.

Ginny suspira, cansada pero todavía armándose de paciencia.

\- Sirius, es su padre.

\- Exacto, así que por favor devuélvela ahora mismo.

Y, como apoyando a sus padres, Elinor comienza a llorar (Tom sonríe al ver la cara de Sirius), y él no puede más que devolverla a su madre.

\- No seas así con el abuelo Sirius, Elinor. – le dice Ginny a su hija, sonriendo – Pronto aprenderás que hay que tener paciencia con estos dos…

El siguiente en llegar es Moody, pero Tom no está de humor para recibir a más personas molestándolos y los hecha con una amenaza muy seria en los ojos de usar una imperdonable si no los dejan en paz.

* * *

Tom nunca lo ha dicho, probablemente no lo diga nunca, pero Ginny sabe que Elinor es importante para él. Es paciente cuando la niña, curiosa, lo sigue a todos lados cuando él está en casa, preguntándole esto y aquello. Algunas veces incluso lo ha atrapado sonriéndole de verdad.

Queda claro que es su hija, siendo tan endemoniadamente inteligente (a sus tres años ya ha aprendido a leer) y con sus brotes espontáneos de magia que tienen a su madre corriendo tras ella todo el tiempo. En apariencia, al menos, se parece a ella, o eso es lo que Tom dice. Es más fácil notar la ausencia del rojo en su pelo.

Elinor también tiene a Sirius atado a su dedo meñique, lo que frecuentemente causa dolores de cabeza para Ginny que tiene que hacer de eterna mediadora entre él y su esposo.

Pero de todas formas, incluso Tom reconoce a veces la utilidad de tener a Sirius encantado con Elinor. La niña puede ir a pasear con el abuelo y él puede tener a Ginevra solo para él por al menos unas horas, como ese día, en que Elinor se queda a dormir en la cabaña.

\- No sé si debimos dejarla ir con Sirius hoy.

\- Normalmente no tienes ningún problema con eso.

Ella suspira.

\- Todavía no hace una semana desde que él se espantó cuando la vio hablando con una serpiente.

\- Ojalá fuera para ordenarle que lo mordiera.

\- ¡Tom!

\- No te preocupes, ella cuidará bien de él.

Ginny ríe y lo besa. Finalmente, los dos a solas, hay mucho con lo que ponerse al día.

Por el momento, todo está bien.

* * *

Llegamos! Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Este es el último capítulo de A Million Reasons, pero no es el final de la historia que continuaré en una secuela en un par de meses. Sé que algunos de ustedes quieren ver respuestas a otras cuestiones como el velo, el futuro, o la oscuridad de Tom. Pero siento que son cosas que no se pueden resolver en un corto lapso de tiempo y por eso no tienen cabida en la historia en este momento.

Necesito tomarme un par de meses de descanso con Tom, y daré un paseo a tierras del romance con CedricxGinny y con el Dramione por un rato, pero no se preocupen, estaré de vuelta :)

 **Bloodlines.** _Cuando el recientemente apuntado director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, muere de forma misteriosa, las sospechas de la profesora Minerva McGonagall se dirigen hacia su compañero, el profesor Riddle. McGonagall no es la única en sospechar, Sirius está decidido a descubrir a Riddle, de quien cree ha estado engañando a Ginny sobre sus intenciones todos estos años. Cuando esta investigación ponga en peligro no sólo los secretos que Tom ha protegido celosamente, sino también a sus dos hijos, ¿qué harán él y Ginny? ¿Podrá la familia Riddle sobrevivir a la prueba más difícil de todas?_


End file.
